Les Corps fous à lier
by Westyversionfrench
Summary: Aux yeux de Draco Malfoy, Goyle est stupide, brute et laid. Toutefois, le contexte d'avant-guerre qui l'entoure lors de sa Cinquième Année va déterminer des alliances et des combats inattendus, le tout au cœur d'un conflit d'espionnage. Slash. Yaoi. Lemons. DMGG. 5 Année. Mystère. Espionnage. Sang-Purs. Pairings secondaires évoqués.
1. Chapitre 1 - La Faute

**Auteur :** Westyversionfrench

**Titre : **Les Corps fous à lier

**Rating : **M. Pour des questions de citrons surtout. On va pas se mentir, Draco est présenté comme un gros obsédé. Et probablement à cause de quelques thématiques. Et langage parfois cru.

Mesdames et Messieurs du Mouvement International Anti-Yaoiste, je ne vous indique pas la sortie;)

**Pairing :** DM/GG (ce que personnellement j'appelle du Grégoco... C'est joli comme mot, on dirait presque un mouvement artistique italien du XVII° siècle)

**Genre : **Alors c'est pas vraiment une fic avec des chapitres définis et normalisés mais une _**suite d'OS**_ qui sont liés entre eux mais pas forcément chronologiquement, c'est un peu comme ça vient avec parfois des modifications qui seront précisées en note de fin sur ce qui est remis en question. Probablement que quand j'aurais tout fini je reprendrai tout ça en réorganisant pour faire une fic digne de ce nom.

**Résumé Global :** Suite d'OS. Pour Draco, Goyle est stupide et laid, un point c'est tout. Slash. Yaoi. Lemon. DMGG.

**Disclaimer :** Donc... Il va de soi que je n'ai ni crée le magnifique être qu'est Draco Malfoy (j'ai perdu toute dignité là, non?^^) ni son acolyte Grégory Goyle, encore moins leurs camarades de Poudlard et Poudlard lui-même.

* * *

**Note d'Introduction :** Me revoilà (oui j'ai TROP D'IDEES, ma tête étouffe, je dois les écrire et donc vous subissez). Et donc... Non... Vous n'avez pas d'hallucinations... Ceci est bien... un … /auteur qui prépare son bouclier/ … **Draco Malfoy – Gregory Goyle**... Je m'excuse d'avance pour les éventuelles crises cardiaques et pendaisons... Mais... Lisez avant de hurler au coup d'état les petits loups.

Attention, il ne s'agit d'aucune des deux fics à pairing original évoquées sur mon profil, le **_slash inédit_** étant toujours en révision et **_l'OS_** **_au petit pairing_** en attente d'autorisation de post.

**Rythme de publication :** Aléatoire. Dès qu'un OS est prêt.

* * *

**OS 1**

**LA FAUTE**

* * *

_**POV Grégory**_

Je me réveillai en sursaut en plein milieu de la nuit. Des froissements de tissus et des vociférations me firent comprendre que le cri que j'avais cru rêver avait bel et bien retenti dans notre dortoir et m'avait tiré du sommeil brutalement. Je me dit qu'il s'agissait probablement de Draco et de l'un de ses amants qui n'avaient pas pensé à jeter un sort de silence. Je me retournais en grognant, jetant le sort sur mon lit pour me rendormir le plus vite possible. Mais, alors que mes paupières papillonnantes se refermaient avec joie, quelqu'un tira violemment les rideaux de mon baldaquin. Clignotant des yeux, je cherchais à déterminer de qui il pouvait bien s'agir à travers l'obscurité environnante. Un puissant lumos m'aveugla et des mèches blondes encadrant un visage rouge de colère m'apparut.

« Pousse-toi Goyle ! » me cracha Draco sans aucune considération pour le fait que je puisse être endormi. Je me décalais, surpris, sans comprendre vraiment ce qu'il foutait là et pourquoi il voulait entrer dans mon lit. Une fois qu'il se mit à ramper sur mon matelas, je vis derrière lui deux silhouettes gisant au sol. Je bégayai, un peu inquiet :

« Qu'es... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » sans quitter les corps des yeux jusqu'à ce que Draco ne réponde. Il avait dans les yeux des lueurs meurtrières. Je fut étonné de constater qu'il était nu et qu'il passait avec rage son pyjama noir à bordures vertes.

« Des importuns. » Il se glissa sans plus de commentaires sous les couvertures et éteignit sa baguette, me tournant le dos. Il comptait donc dormir là... Incertain, je demandai :

« Tu veux que je parte ? » Il marmonna dans sa barbe des mots inintelligibles avant de souffler de mauvaise humeur :

« Non c'est bon, ça va aller... » Je me rallongeais donc le plus loin possible de lui en lui tournant également le dos et me rendormis aussi sec, peu soucieux de sa présence dans mon lit.

_**POV Draco**_

J'allais les tuer. Tous les deux. Lentement. En utilisant un puissant Doloris pendant des heures et des heures. Ils ne méritaient même pas que je les pétrifie seulement. J'aurais dû leur lancer de quoi les laisser à l'agonie. C'était pourtant clair dans ma tête que j'étais irrésistible. Seulement, je ne supportais pas que quelqu'un me donne des ordres. Et puis derrière les rideaux verts cousus d'argent, c'était moi qui maîtrisait la situation habituellement. Mais cette fois, ces enfoirés de Bletchley et Higgs avaient tenté de changer la donne en s'introduisant dans mon lit pendant mon sommeil. Lâches. J'aurais du les castrer sur le champ. Au lieu de ça, paniqué à en avoir honte, j'avais lancé deux Petrificus Totalus in extremis. Un peu plus et j'étais fait.

Haletant, encore sous le choc, je dus me rendre à l'évidence... Je n'étais même plus en sécurité derrière mes propres rideaux. Ces deux salopards allaient probablement renouveler leur expérience et avec leurs deux ans de plus et leurs mètre quatre-vingt huit chacun, je n'aurais pas autant de chance la deuxième fois. L'essentiel était de me mettre en sécurité pour la fin de cette nuit. Je ne pouvais pas aller trouver Snape pour les dénoncer, ce serait l'humiliation assurée. Toute ma maison me tournerait de dos. Car un serpentard ne s'attaque pas à un autre serpentard aux yeux de tous. Les règlements de comptes s'organisent en secret, lors de duels au clair de lune ou sournoisement par empoisonnement. Mais plusieurs membres de ma maison connaissaient mes penchants et feraient vite le lien entre les deux septième année et moi. Et la délation est l'une des activités favorites des serpentard. Je soupirais.

Il me fallait un allié. Je n'avais jamais eu d'allié. Je n'avais que des hommes de main. La lumière se fit soudain et je me rendis compte que le lit de Goyle était à quelques pas du mien. Et ce type était à mes ordres. J'aurais pu lui demander de se sectionner deux doigts qu'il l'aurait probablement fait. Pour mon nom. Pour mon argent. Pour le soutien qu'il pense obtenir de ma part à sa sortie de Poudlard. Alors je dus jouer cette carte. J'arrachai presque les tentures de son lit en les ouvrant, encore nu et effrayé. Il bougonna, se retourna, m'entraperçut enfin mais sembla encore trop plongé dans l'onirique pour réagir. Je le houspillai un peu, comme d'habitude et il ne prit même pas la peine de saisir mes propos avant d'obéir. Je m'installai alors qu'il restait bêtement à regarder Terence Higgs et Miles Bletchley gésir au sol. Vermines. J'appelai mon pyjama et le revêtit. La pensée de dormir nu avec Goyle me faisait presque vomir. Enfin je pus me rendormir, pas serein cependant.

* * *

_**_**Fin des POV**_  
**_

* * *

Trois semaines que Draco rejoignait le lit de Goyle en cachette chaque soir. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé de solution à son problème, alors pour le moment, il se contentait de ce refuge de fortune. Mais cette nuit, il ne parvenait pas à dormir. Il avait chaud. Habituellement, il ne portait jamais de pyjama pour dormir, préférant la sensation des draps doux contre son épiderme nu.** [1]** Mais il aurait été peu raisonnable de dormir nu avec un autre garçon, même si Draco était persuadé qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien avec Goyle, d'une part car Goyle était hétéro et de l'autre parce que c'était Goyle. Oui mais ça c'était avant. Avant que Draco en ait assez de porter ce pyjama râpeux et ne soit abstinent. Forcément, il n'invitait plus personne dans son lit, trop anxieux à l'idée d'être de nouveau abusé. Draco sentit une chaleur familière entre ses jambes et n'eut pas besoin de vérifier pour savoir qu'il était victime d'une érection conséquente. Il jura à voix basse et tenta de se concentrer sur quelque chose d'écœurant pour faire passer la raideur.

Sournois, il ricana avant de se concentrer sur le corps de son colocataire nocturne. Ça pour sûr ça aurait dû le calmer. Il observa le visage lisse de Goyle qui roupillait impunément. L'autre semblait apaisé, pas le moins du monde perturbé par sa présence. Draco pensa que rien ne pourrait empêcher Goyle de dormir. Il se souvenait encore de la difficulté qu'il avait eu à le réveiller la première fois qu'il s'était glissé dans son lit. Il s'endormait toujours le premier et se levait chaque fois bon dernier. Et pourtant, il parvenait encore à somnoler en cours, Draco l'avait surpris plusieurs fois. Le blond aurait aimé pouvoir dormir autant. Mais il était constamment préoccupé, et davantage depuis la tentative de viol sur sa personne. Draco soupira. Son regard descendit un peu, dans le cou de Goyle. Un cou de taureau, de brute, musclé et rouge lorsqu'il était en colère. La force physique de Goyle avait toujours servi ses intérêts, détruisant ses ennemis lorsque l'intimidation ne suffisait plus. Draco se fit la réflexion que Goyle était deux fois plus massif que Higgs et Bletchley. Et pourtant, lui, n'avait pas peur de Goyle alors qu'il craignait les deux autres même si ça le tuait de l'avouer. C'était étrange. Mais Goyle ne l'avait jamais attaqué, ça devait jouer.

Le souci situé au sud de son corps ne se dissipait pas. Pourquoi ? Il lorgnait Goyle depuis cinq bonnes minutes déjà. Souhaitant régler l'incident au plus vite, Draco usa des grands moyens. D'un informulé, il dénuda totalement son comparse. La vue de ce qu'il avait entre les jambes l'écœurerait à coup sûr.

Ah ben non en fait... Draco louchait presque sur le sexe d'un Goyle endormi. Il commençait à paniquer. Il devrait être en train de vouloir s'arracher les yeux plutôt que de saliver. Qui aurait cru que Goyle avait des cuisses pas si grasses que ça mais modelées par une musculature honorable ? Pas Draco en tout cas. Son ventre était sur le même modèle, ainsi que ses hanches qui faisaient la jonction entre les deux. Mollets et épaules n'étaient pas en reste non plus. Et que dire de ce qui se trouvait au centre de tout cela ? Draco grimaça en constatant que lui qui s'était toujours vanté d'être bien fourni avait un rival de taille désormais. Il songea que Dieu Merci personne ne saurait jamais que Goyle le battait puisque c'était Goyle et que personne ne le verrait jamais nu. Tiens oui... Où se cachait Goyle au moment de prendre la douche après un match de Quidditch ? Draco éclaircirait ce point plus tard. Beaucoup plus tard... Car pour le moment, son excroissance anatomique s'était renforcée. Merde. Il décida finalement de rhabiller Goyle d'un sort. Tout ceci avait été une très mauvaise idée.

Non, Grégory Goyle n'était pas une bombe, loin de là. Mais son corps n'était pas disgracieux, juste bizarrement bâti. Tout semblait taillé dans la pierre à grands coups de couteau. Les contours et les traits étaient imprécis. Forcément, Draco se prenait pour référence et lui semblait plutôt ciselé dans du cristal à côté d'un spécimen comme Goyle. Draco se secoua mentalement. Il devait se débarrasser de son érection, c'était ça l'idée de base, pas analyser la facture de son garde du corps. Sans ménagements, il le secoua violemment et s'aida de « Hé Oh ! » solides après avoir jeté un sort de silence pour ne pas réveiller le reste du dortoir. Après dix minutes de stimulations, Goyle daigna ouvrir un œil avec difficulté.

« Skiya ? » grogna-t-il de sa voix grave. Draco retint un sourire mi-amusé mi-carnassier en constatant que l'autre ne devait pas réaliser que c'était lui pour faire preuve d'autant de négligence.

« Oh Hé ! Goyle ! » fit-il de sa voix la plus acerbe.

« Malfoy ? » marmonna l'autre, incrédule. Toujours tendre et aimable, Draco le houspilla :

« Allez bouge de là ! » Goyle se frotta les yeux et fit son possible pour se concentrer. Il constata qu'il faisait encore nuit et interrogea Draco du regard. Celui-ci ne se démonta pas, culotté qu'il était, et lâcha naturellement :

« Va faire un tour dix minutes dehors. »

Mais un Goyle au réveil, et ce, sans ses heures réglementaires de sommeil, c'est bougon.

« ça va pas dit ?! Il fait nuit. » Draco n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui désobéisse. D'une voix sinistre, il répéta, détachant ses syllabes :

« Va. Faire. Un tour. Dehors. » Merlin devait lâchement le laisser tomber puisque Goyle ancra ses yeux dans les siens : « Non. » Il lui tourna le dos et se rallongea pour dormir à nouveau. Draco laissa échapper un cri indigné. Il entreprit de pousser Goyle hors du lit en forçant comme un malade. Mais l'autre ne bougeait pas d'un cil. Pire, il se décala pour prendre plus de place dans le lit, repoussant assurément Draco de l'autre côté du matelas. Le blond fulminait. Il frappait de ses poings mais cela n'avait strictement aucun effet sur Goyle. Celui-ci, n'y tenant plus, commença à rire doucement. Draco se figea. Ce n'était pas le rire cruel et bête qu'il destinait en temps normal à ceux que Draco raillait. C'était un rire amusé, clairement moqueur, mais totalement spontané. Il avait toujours les yeux fermés dans une tentative de se rendormir mais son hilarité l'avait bien réveillé. Il soupira et ouvrit les yeux, les posant sur Draco, sans aucune timidité. En temps normal, craintif, il n'aurait pas osé regarder l'héritier Malfoy de la sorte. Lui-même était étonné de sa propre audace mais après tout, c'était la nuit, c'était son lit, alors Draco n'avait pas de raison légitime de se venger de lui une fois le soleil levé. Curieux de l'étrange attitude du squatteur, il se renseigna.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? » Merde. Draco ne pouvait absolument pas lui dire. Il n'avait aucune idée du fait que Goyle n'aurait ni rougi ni tenté de se moquer de lui s'il saisissait la raison de son réveil mais aurait haussé les épaules comme s'il était habitué à cette situation. À vrai dire, il avait entendu suffisamment de fois Draco crier de plaisir alors qu'il était avec un de ses amants pour en ressentir encore une quelconque gêne. Malfoy ne s'embarrassait pas souvent des sorts de silence.

« Je veux être tout seul. » Mauvaise réponse, songea Grégory.

« Va dans ton lit alors. » suggéra Grégory sans hésiter. Draco marmonna à voix basse :

« Peux pas... » Grégory ne se démonta pas :

« Pourquoi ? » Draco le maudit jusqu'à la trente-sixième génération.

«... Parce que je n'y serais pas vraiment seul... » Grégory acquiesça.

« Si je prends trop de place, on peut toujours agrandir le lit magiquement. » énonça-t-il. Draco se retint de le railler en faisant l'étonné de sa perspicacité pour ronchonner :

« Ce n'est pas une question de place... » Grégory haussa un sourcil. Draco baissa la tête et, mortifié, demanda :

« Je ne te demande pas de partir longtemps, juste dix minutes le temps que je m'endorme. » Mensonge.

« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir quand je suis là ? » demanda avec suspicion l'autre serpentard. Draco soupira.

« Laisse tomber... » Il se laissa retomber en arrière sur le matelas.

C'est à ce moment-là que Grégory comprit. En voyant la forme étrange du pantalon de pyjama de Draco.

« Oooooh... Mais fallait le dire. » dit-il en fixant Draco dans les yeux. Celui-ci s'apprêtait à le taper pour oublier sa honte mais tiqua.

« Comment ça fallait le dire ?

-Au lieu d'inventer n'importe quoi, tu aurais du l'expliquer et j'aurais compris et je serais parti. » Draco le fixa longuement, cherchant l'erreur.

« Tu serais parti, comme ça...

-Ben oui. » Goyle ne voyait vraiment pas où était le problème. S'il avait une bonne raison, il voulait bien se lever au milieu de la nuit. Ne s'imaginant pas lui-même se soulager dans le même lit que Draco, il saisissait parfaitement le fait que le blond souhaite un peu d'intimité pour ses travaux manuels. Quoique en y repensant, Draco n'avait jamais été vraiment du genre discret dans ce domaine là. L'autre le sortit de ses pensées :

« Et ça ne te fait rien que je fasse ça dans ton lit... » Goyle hocha encore une fois les épaules.

« Tu connais les sorts de nettoyage.

-Mais psychologiquement...

-Mais psychologiquement Draco tu as déboulé à poil dans mon lit et j'ai toujours tout entendu quand tu étais avec Nott ou Zabini ou les deux. »

ça y est, Draco voulait mourir. Instantanément. Il venait de découvrir que tout le dortoir connaissait tout de sa vie sexuelle. Certes, il aimait jouer les allumeurs, se montrer provocateur, mais il croyait avoir quelques limites en matière de décence. Visiblement non. Goyle se dépêtra de ses couvertures pour sortir.

« Je serai dans la salle de bain, t'as qu'à m'appeler quand t'as fini. J'ai quand même sommeil moi... » Draco hocha la tête bêtement, ne sachant plus où se mettre. Une fois l'autre parti, il ne perdit pas de temps, passant la main sous son pyjama, il commença à se caresser. Mais quelque chose clochait et il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur ses sensations. Encore cette saleté de pyjama qui gâchait tout. De rage, il se l'ôta vivement et recommença à se toucher. C'était mieux, beaucoup mieux. Il parvint vite à la jouissance en soupirant doucement, se tordant dans le lit de Goyle. Il prit quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle et jeta un sort de nettoyage. Il passa à nouveau son pyjama en pestant contre celui-ci et alla dans la salle de bain pour se servir un verre d'eau.

Goyle était assis sur la cuvette baissée des toilettes en train de feuilleter une revue de Quidditch. Quand il vit Draco, il sursauta puis gêné, demanda :

« Est-ce que tu pourrais rester là un peu après que je sois parti me coucher ? » Draco le regarda avec suspicion.

« Dis-le tout de suite si ma présence te gêne. » Il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il se comportait exactement comme il n'aurait pas voulu que Goyle se comporte quelques minutes plus tôt. L'autre rougit et dit :

« C'est que moi aussi j'ai un problème maintenant... » Draco afficha un air moqueur et par pur réflexe s'approcha de lui à pas feutrés.

« Je ne savais pas que tu réagissais face aux garçons Grégory... » L'autre fronça les sourcils.

« Je réfléchissais à ton problème et de fil en aiguille, j'ai songé à des sujets plus alléchants. Et c'est venu. C'est tout. » Ses mots eurent le mérite de jeter un seau d'eau froide sur Draco. Doux Merlin, il avait essayé d'allumer Goyle. Foutus réflexes ! L'autre réitéra sa demande de solitude et Draco obtempéra. Après tout, Goyle avait été compréhensif dans son cas.

« Fais vite alors, il pèle ici ! »

Après un quart d'heure, Goyle ne l'avait toujours pas appelé. Cette souche avait dû s'endormir en suivant. Draco sortit de la salle de bain et se précipita vers le lit sur la pointe des pieds pour éviter de rentrer en contact avec le sol glacial. Mais en écartant légèrement le rideau en croyant trouver Goyle endormi, il découvrir celui-ci, pantalon baissé, sa main sur son sexe, les yeux fermés, gémissant sourdement en se donnant du plaisir. Dans un réflexe stupide visant à éviter de réveiller les autres, il grimpa sur le lit en fermant les rideaux d'un coup sec pour conserver le sort de silence. Cela stoppa net Goyle dans son activité. Il se dépêcha de remonter son pantalon après un cri indigné et chuchota rapidement :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà là ? Je devais t'appeler !

-Je croyais que tu dormais. Ça fait déjà une demi-heure que j'attends dans le froid. » Il exagérait mais Goyle ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte.

« Désolé... » Bafouilla-t-il. Draco se glissa sous les couvertures et éteignit sa baguette. Goyle grogna mais lui tourna le dos pour tenter de retomber dans le sommeil. Toutefois, il gigota tellement qu'au bout de cinq minutes, Draco ne tint plus :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel ?

-ça veut pas partir...

-De quoi ?

-J'ai pas eu le temps de finir et maintenant ça veut pas partir... » Draco laissa échapper un grognement agacé.

« Je vais penser à autre chose... » s'excusa Goyle. Il resta calme quelques minutes et au moment où Draco papillonnait des yeux, prêt à sombrer, il recommença de bouger.

Draco n'était PAS patient. Et Draco voulait dormir. Et Goyle ne pouvait pas dormir puisqu'il ne parvenait pas à se défaire de son érection. Si Draco l'en débarrassait, Goyle dormirait et Draco aussi. C'était logique. Du moins quand il était trois heures du matin et que Draco ne dormait toujours pas alors qu'il tombait de sommeil. Il se rapprocha d'un coup de Goyle et le força à s'allonger sur le dos. Puis, de mauvaise grâce, il plongea sa main dans le pantalon de son voisin sans crier gare. Il ne dit pas « gare » et pourtant Gregory cria. Surpris, choqué, embarrassé, intrigué, un poil excité peut être aussi, il repoussa la main de Draco qui lui lança son pire regard noir.

« Si tu ne me laisses pas faire, je te castre. » Goyle s'immobilisa et déglutit. Connaissant Draco, il en était bien capable. Il ferma les yeux lorsque la main glissa sur la peau tendue de son sexe à nouveau. Un faible murmure s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes et Draco sursauta, surpris. Non pas qu'il n'ait pas foi en ses compétences, mais jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un Goyle excité pouvait ressembler à ça. À vrai dire, il avait plutôt évité auparavant de s'imaginer un Goyle excité. Il observa les traits crispés du garçon sous lui et intensifia le mouvement de sa main sur le membre épais.

Oh oui, il le sentait clairement, le sexe de Goyle avait bien dû doubler de volume. Une image furtive de ce même sexe au repos lui revint et il frissonna. Il pourrait peut être jeter un coup d'oeil, à titre indicatif. Dans un souci d'instruction seulement, juste comme ça. D'accord... PAR PURE CURIOSITE. Mais après tout, il y avait peu de chances après ça qu'il redorme avec Goyle, alors il pouvait bien regarder, histoire d'être fixé. Sa main remonta jusqu'à l'élastique du pyjama et fut rejointe par son homologue. D'un seul geste, Draco descendit le vêtement jusqu'aux chevilles de Golye. Celui-ci ouvrit brutalement les yeux.

« Draco …. ? Qu'est-ce que... ? DraaaAAA... » Raté. Draco n'aurait pas dû regarder. La tentation avait été trop forte. Ce salopard le battait et de loin. Jamais son propre sexe n'atteindrait ce format. Et Draco était jaloux. Alors, tant pis si c'était Goyle, il allait se l'approprier à sa manière. Il embrassa le gland humide et le suçota en massant la base du sexe avec énergie, puis, après avoir goûté davantage cette peau crépitante et brûlante, il massa les testicules gonflées de l'adolescent. Mais ça aussi, c'était la pire des idées. Parce que maintenant, son propre sexe s'éveillait et des images défilaient dans sa tête toute plus licencieuses les unes que les autres.

Alors que Grégory de son côté, tentait de ne pas perdre pied, l'égoïsme sans fin de Draco revint au galop. Il lâcha le sexe qu'il prenait pourtant plaisir à dévorer et se retourna de telle sorte à positionner ses genoux de chaque côté de la tête de Goyle. Il abaissa légèrement son bassin jusqu'à ce que la peau fine de son gland effleure les lèvres de Gregory qui ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Il déglutit en découvrant l'auteur de cet effleurement. Mais, plaçant ses mains sur les fesses maigres de Draco, il ramena à lui cet appendice tentateur. Draco s'étonna sincèrement lorsque les lèvres larges de Goyle entourèrent son érection pour la sucer habilement. Donc Goyle n'était pas sans expérience. Une seule question tournait en boucle dans sa tête : « Qui ? » car il était inconcevable que quelqu'un puisse avoir envie de coucher avec Goyle. Il devint pourtant clair qu'il dut réviser son jugement lorsque les gros doigts de Grégory lui câlinèrent les fesses vivement. Draco se cambra et l'extrémité de son sexe appuya sur le palais de Grégory qui gémit. **[2]** Totalement excité, Draco lâcha la chair qu'il harcelait de sa bouche pour souffler fébrilement :

« Prépare-moi. » s'étonnant lui-même autant que Goyle.

Grégory était perdu. Draco Malfoy, le garçon le plus sexy de Poudlard, son quasi employeur et compagnon de dortoir volage était en train de lui faire subir les meilleurs traitements de l'univers. S'il n'avait jamais envisagé Draco jusqu'ici, c'était simplement parce qu'il n'était pas naturellement porté outre mesure vers le sexe et que Draco était connu pour ne coucher qu'avec des beaux gosses dans son propre genre. Et quand bien même, leur relation presque professionnelle avait clairement fait que dans son esprit, Draco n'avait jamais était associé à « plaisir » et « fantasme » mais plutôt à « irascible » et « jacasseur ». Et là, ce diablotin aux mèches cendrées venait de le supplier à moitié de le doigter afin qu'ils puissent concrètement coucher ensemble. C'était insensé. Mais Grégory en avait bigrement envie. Après tout, cela faisait bien un mois qu'il ne s'était pas masturbé, et plus d'un an et demi qu'il n'avait connu personne intimement. Alors, la proposition de Draco, il allait l'accepter sans réfléchir, d'autant plus que maintenant qu'il était directement confronté à lui, Draco était effectivement le garçon le plus désirable du monde. Son corps fin, sa voix gutturale dans le plaisir, ses mouvements hypnotiques, et son savoir-faire indéniable. Alors Grégory n'allait pas seulement le préparer, il allait lui donner le maximum de plaisir. Grégory repoussa alors Draco qui crut un instant que Goyle allait abandonner. Mais une fois redressé, Grégory lui fit face et le força à se retourner à quatre-pattes. Draco s'exécuta de bonne grâce et lorsque les mains massives écartèrent de la plus lente des manières ses deux fesses, il laissa sa tête pendre pour savourer le contact, paupières crispées. Il rouvrit brutalement les yeux en sentait les joues qui caressaient la peau de son postérieur. Puis soudain une langue taquina son intimité et il laissa échapper un long gémissement. Grégory lapait gentiment cette peau luisante et de temps en temps, sa langue faisait mine d'investir l'issue, au plus grand désespoir de Draco.

Enfin la langue envahit son corps pantelant et Draco geignit de plaisir. Après plusieurs passages en douceur, l'intruse se retira pour laisser la place à un doigt, puis deux, puis trois, qui écartèrent progressivement les chairs chaudes de Draco. La langue revint une fois puis plus rien. Il ouvrit les yeux et des étoiles multicolores peuplèrent son champ de vision puisqu'il avait crispé ses paupières trop fort et trop longtemps. Il réalisa que Grégory était positionné derrière lui, passant en douceur sa main sur ses côtes minces. Draco soupira et se redressa, se retournant. Il fit s'allonger le vert-et-argent sur le dos, l'enjamba, et frotta son érection à la sienne. Grégory ferma les yeux et Draco profita de ce moment là pour commencer à s'empaler sur lui. Leurs souffles coupés de synchronisèrent alors. Draco se maintenait en l'air en s'appuyant sur le torse étendu de Goyle. Il savourait le sexe qu'il avait tant jalousé en train de stimuler chaque cellule de son corps par ce frottement indécent de peaux humides. Il geignait pitoyablement en descendant encore plus sur le membre roide. Les mains tremblantes d'un Goyle perché loin dans le ciel maintenaient ses flancs dans le basculement cadencé que Draco imprimait. Une fois bien habitué aux va-et-viens langoureux de Goyle en lui, Draco se jeta avec plus de force à la rencontre de cette sensation. Goyle cria d'une manière fort stimulante et ne put s'empêcher de chercher le cou de Draco pour en aspirer la peau. Draco feulait en se mouvant toujours plus vite et avec brutalité. Ils atteignirent l'orgasme en décalé, Goyle en dernier, sa main encore sur le sexe de Draco après l'avoir soulagé.

Draco se laissa entièrement aller, sa tête se nichant entre les deux pectoraux de son partenaire. Une fois leur souffle repris, Gregory passa sa main dans le bas du dos de Draco. Celui-ci le laissa faire. Après tout, c'était agréable et il était peu habitué alors pourquoi pas. Draco était bêtement content de sentir encore le sexe mou en lui mais il se résolut à l'ôter après s'être relevé. Il couina presque en ne sentant plus cette sensation de comblement. Goyle lança un sort de nettoyage et Draco se colla à lui suite à la fraîcheur qui en résultat. Ils sombrèrent dans le sommeil.

* * *

**FIN DU PREMIER OS**

* * *

**[1]** Je sais pas pour les lecteurs mais l'auteur aussi préfère que Draco dorme nu...

**[2]** Je suis heureuse (le mot est un peu fort ^^) de vous annoncer qu'il s'agissait de mon premier 69. Enfin... De celui de Draco et Grégory hein … ou du moins le premier de Grégory et un des nombreux de Draco mais la première fois avec Grégory. Toutefois, c'était la première fois que j'en écrivais un. /champagne/

* * *

**Note de Fin :**

-Vous imaginez que le contenu de cet OS va poser des soucis de conscience qui donneront lieu à un deuxième OS...

-Explication sur le titre très condamnatoire : Ce n'est pas pour accentuer l'aspect "oulala c'est pas moral tout ça vous avez fait le péché" (spéciale dédicace à ma bande de potes qui ne liront jamais cette fic ou alors ça me ferait beaucoup rire) mais plutôt pour donner le sentiment de Draco sur cet épisode. Car même si ce charmant jeune homme a pris son pied, il considère globalement qu'il a fait une connerie parce que c'est Goyle tout simplement. Et même du côté de Grégory c'est flou-pas clair tout ça et assez perturbant au vu de leurs relations habituelles.

* * *

Pas encore de date pour l'OS 2 en cours d'écriture.


	2. Chapitre 2 - La Fuite

**Note d'Introduction :** Hello, me revoilà pour le 2° OS de cette suite romanesque épique... Non j'déconne, on sait tous pourquoi on est là alors LEMOOOON. Ce qui est faux aussi... Bah oui les petits loups, y'a pas que le sexe dans la vie (Y'A LE QUIDDITCH !). Et puis il faut bien que l'acide sulfureuse évoquée la dernière fois en élément perturbateur trouve son écho de manière plus rationnelle ici... Sinon, je vais pas vous mentir, je suis bien partie pour écrire que des titres en F... Ce qui limite le champ des possibles ^^

* * *

**OS 2**

**La Fuite**

* * *

Lorsque Grégory ouvrit les yeux ce matin là, Draco était parti. Il ne s'en étonna pas outre mesure étant donné que le blond se levait toujours plus tôt que lui et se retourna sur le côté pour profiter de quelques minutes de répit supplémentaires. Assez vite pourtant, son esprit fut soumis au pouvoir du soleil et ses derniers souvenirs de la veille, non de la nuit... lui revinrent. Il se dressa alors immédiatement sur son séant, lâchant un élégant :

"Oh putain bordel de merde."** [1]** Il avait couché avec Draco. C'était donc ça cette langueur agréable qui le berçait depuis qu'il avait ouvert un œil : la sensation d'avoir libérée une tension. Il se gifla mentalement. Ah pour sûr ça avait été plus que bien, probablement l'une de ses meilleures expériences sexuelles même. C'était surtout étrange en réalité. Il n'avait jamais couché pour coucher. Etant donné son manque de popularité notable, ses précédents partenaires avaient toujours été des garçons qui avaient creusé le vernis de son apparence pour l'apprécier pour sa personnalité. En résumé, il n'avait jamais eu de rapports avec quelqu'un avec qui il ne sortait pas. Il haussa les épaules. ça devait bien arriver un jour. L'avantage d'avoir fait ça avec Draco était qu'il n'y avait pas d'ambiguïté, le blond était un voilier qui demeurait sans port et dont les marins ne vivaient pas vieux. **[2]**

Il se leva donc de bonne humeur, et prit une douche qui le délassa totalement. Il se vêtit ensuite avec ce qui passait sous son poing malhabile et monta dans la salle commune. **[3]** Il fut étonné toutefois de ne pas découvrir Draco et sa cour qui râlaient toujours en l'attendant pour aller prendre le petit-déjeuner. Tiens... C'était curieux. Il ne s'en formalisa pas et sifflota gaiement en remontant les escaliers étroits et humides des cachots et s'arrêta avant de débouler dans le Hall principal car après tout, il avait une réputation de brute à tenir. Il marcha alors moins légèrement, cognant un peu fort ses pieds sur le sol, et effraya quelques Poufsouffles qui déplorèrent en pleurant la proximité de leurs quartiers avec ceux de Serpentard. Il déboula dans la Grande Salle la mine neutre mais remarqua alors que Draco quittait la table instantanément, poursuivi par Pansy qui tentait vainement de lui parler d'un truc dont il se fichait probablement, et par Crabbe qui jeta des coups d'œil furtifs à son comparse sans comprendre. Grégory soupira intérieurement : Vincent n'était pas méchant mais il manquait cruellement de jugeote. Il s'assit avec lourdeur et se remplit une pleine assiette de pâtisseries qui fit verdir Ronald Weasley depuis l'autre bout de la salle. Peu de personnes le savaient mais il y avait une sorte de respect entre ces deux là en matière de nourriture. Ron était jaloux de ce que Grégory pouvait s'enquiller et Grégory était jaloux du fait que Ron garde une silhouette sportive malgré tout ce qu'il ingurgitait. Mais cela n'allait tout de même pas les pousser sur les sentiers de l'amitié, non, il ne faudrait pas rêver.

L'avantage de ne pas avoir à attendre Draco fut que Grégory gagna son concours face à Weasley, qui, mortifié, se leva pour suivre Potter et Granger qui le houspillaient en râlant. Satisfait, le brun enfourna un croissant de plus en le savourant exagérément. Une voix à sa gauche le sortit de ses pensées :

"Il y a une sorte de tension sexuelle entre toi et Weasley, ou je rêve ?" Cela eut le mérite de faire cracher sa viennoiserie à Grégory qui fixa un Nott sérieux, choqué. Zabini explosa de rire à côté de celui-ci et Grégory soupira.

"Vous êtes cons les mecs..." Nott ricana à son tour.

"Avoue que c'était bien tenté." Grégory consentit à laisser passer un grognement entre deux bouchées avides dans son croissant. Zabini était une effroyable commère et tenta :

"Mais avoue que ça serait plutôt ton type de mec, non ?" Grégory eut une vague pensée pour Draco et ses gémissements pas si agaçants que ça tout compte fait.

"Pas du tout." Le black émit un sifflement amusé et souligna :

"Ah oui pardon... J'oubliais que tu préférais les blonds. Bruyants de préférence." Grégory se figea. Il osa un regard vers Blaise qui échangea un clin d'œil complice avec Nott.

"Draco est toujours aussi mauvais pour lancer les sorts de silence." Grégory soupira, las. Il avait espéré que ce coup d'un soir ne soit pas vraiment divulgué mais visiblement, il allait supporter les blagues vaseuses des deux serpentards les plus curieux de tous les temps.

"J'aurais dû le jeter moi-même... Désolé pour le désagrément." Les deux autres ricanèrent.

"En réalité, nous sommes très content de disposer de cette information." Grégory leur jeta un regard morne.

"Si vous le dîtes."

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Grégory arriva en retard en cours de Potions et bien que Slughorn aimât bien les Serpentards, il était juste, au contraire de Rogue, et retira donc cinq points à sa propre maison. Grégory alla s'installer à côté de Millicent Bullstrode, dernière place disponible en territoire vert-et-argent puisque Pansy avait piqué sa place à côté de Draco. Non pas qu'il en ait quelque chose à faire, Millicent était une fille sympa et studieuse et même, cela le faisait rire de penser à ce que le blond allait endurer avec l'autre jeune femme à côté pendant deux heures. En effet, après trois quarts d'heure seulement, le jeune Malfoy semblait à l'agonie, à deux doigts d'étrangler sa meilleure amie pour l'insérer dans sa potion qui contrairement à d'habitude ne semblait pas être de la bonne couleur. Slug fit une remarque sur le babillage fourmillant de Pansy et jeta un regard critique au chaudron qui bouillait suspicieusement. Draco s'acharna à rectifier la recette pour atténuer leur échec mais la fin de la deuxième heure sonna trop vite et il tira une tête impayable de déception. Goyle de son côté souriait à Milli' qui venait de sauver leur travail à eux et à Nott, car celui-ci, distrait, ne faisait que se retourner vers Blaise pour piailler à voix basse. Grégory se demanda vaguement s'ils comptaient faire chanter Draco mais son attention se focalisa sur leur prochain cours.

En Métamorphose, Greg était plutôt mauvais et pourtant, il essayait fort. Il avait, de plus, l'impression que la vieille McGo ne le portait pas dans son cœur. D'accord, il cognait souvent sur ses petits protégés mais était-il vraiment celui à blâmer pour ce fait ? C'était Draco qui lui en donnait l'ordre, lui se contentait de prêter main forte à un de ses camarades de maison. Par ailleurs, les jours suivants, il ne frappa ou ne terrifia personne, puisque Draco semblait l'éviter soigneusement et qu'ainsi, il avait plus de temps pour bosser ses cours ou flâner dans la salle commune. Il adorait lire des bandes dessinées et avait cachées celles, d'origine moldue, (qui auraient fait bondir le chef officieux de la section serpentine) dans le coffre sous son lit. Il profitait donc de ne pas avoir Draco dans les pattes pour lire en paix près du feu. Il avait remarqué qu'il lui suffisait d'être dans une pièce pour que Draco en disparaisse. D'ailleurs, celui-ci avait mystérieusement réintégré son lit dont les parois verrouillées ne divulguaient plus aucun son, étrange. Alors, depuis, il squattait le fauteuil près de la cheminée, où traînait souvent Millicent, et ils riaient tous les deux en s'échangeant des BD. C'était étrange de profiter de cette indépendance nouvelle. Grégory l'appréciait et n'était seulement gêné que par le fait que Draco semblait le traiter comme un pestiféré. Non pas que le blond lui manque ou quoi que ce soit mais il trouvait pesant d'avoir son regard mécontent l'éluder. Il avait profité de ses heures en solitaire pour travailler sa Métamorphose avec Millicent et quand il parvint à transfigurer un canari en chandelier deux semaines plus tard, McGonagall lui sourit et accorda dix points à Serpentard. Plusieurs vert-et-argent vinrent le féliciter dans la soirée pour cette réussite inattendue et il fut tout content. Depuis quelques temps, la vie était vraiment légère pour lui.

* * *

DMGG

* * *

Draco sortit de Métamorphose en premier et fila jusqu'à sa salle commune. Les cours avaient pris fin, et il comptait bien s'isoler pour faire ses devoirs. Depuis quelques jours, Goyle semblait se faire un devoir de squatter la salle commune en compagnie de Millicent, et comme Draco ne voulait absolument pas que son garde du corps se fasse des idées sur la nature de leur relation et refusait catégoriquement de se trouver à moins de six cloisons d'écart de lui en dehors des cours. Il ne put s'empêcher toutefois de constater que l'autre adolescent ne semblait rien remarquer, ou du moins s'en moquait comme de son premier Puffskein. Intérieurement, Draco bouillait. Il était un Malfoy par Merlin ! Être snobé du jour au lendemain par un sorcier de sa condition équivalait à une disgrâce officielle. Personne ne sembla pourtant y prêter attention puisque Bullstrode accepta sans sourciller d'être le nouveau binôme de Grégory, et que Pansy ou Théodore continuaient de lui adresser la parole, en dépit de l'isolement dans lequel Draco tentait de le maintenir. Au final, à éviter Goyle de tout son possible, c'était lui qui se retrouvait à passer des soirées seul, ou caché à la Bibliothèque. Mme Pince lui avait d'ailleurs jeté des regards étonnés, ainsi que Granger, de le voir camper après chaque fin de journée, dans son sanctuaire déserté.

Mais ce soir, il refusait de laisser Grégory investir la salle commune. Il allait imposer son autorité. Après tout, il était le Malfoy en titre à Poudlard et sa supériorité de naissance devait écraser quiconque osait approcher de moins de vingt pas. C'est ainsi qu'il s'installa à la plus grande table présente, étalant livres, parchemins et objets en tout genre pour marquer son territoire. Goyle ne devait trouver de place nulle part. Le reste des élèves de Serpentard se présentèrent bientôt et certains clignèrent des yeux en constatant que l'Héritier Malfoy avait banalisé l'endroit. Ils froncèrent les sourcils, tentèrent une œillade pour constater qu'il avait sa tête des mauvais jours et battirent en retraite en direction des dortoirs. Draco s'autorisa un soupir satisfait. Il faisait bon régner en terre conquise. Toutefois, il dut ravaler son orgueil lorsqu'il réalisa que les gens de son année, et ceux, d'un an de plus, ne s'embarrassaient pas de son cinéma. Les plus âgés poussèrent un peu ses livres et ses camarades transfigurèrent des objets inutiles en tables et chaises pour se faire une place dans la salle commune. Draco devint vert quand Goyle, la mine concentrée, imita Pansy qui s'offrait le luxe d'un fauteuil à tablette amovible pour travailler plus confortablement. Draco se sentit idiot sur sa chaise dure et sa table trop basse. ce n'était pas du tout optimal pour travailler. Mais comme il était inconcevable qu'il revienne sur son plan initial, il prit son mal en patience et marmonna dans sa barbe sous le regard amusé de Théodore qui donna un coup de coude à Blaise.

La soirée ne fut pas meilleure, puisqu'à peine Draco avait-il fermé les yeux que Bletchley tentait de forcer la sécurité de ses tentures. Par précaution, le blond avait placé des sorts d'intimité doublés de pièges visant à décourager l'agresseur. Il entendit un juron et serra ses couvertures autour de lui. Il avait gardé son pyjama, et cela l'incommodait grandement mais cela ne le tentait que moyennement de se faire violer. Higgs se présenta plus tard dans la nuit, aux alentours de deux heures, et battit lui aussi en retraite après un maléfice cuisant. Draco ne parvint pourtant pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit, trop terrifié à l'idée que ses sortilèges lui fassent défaut s'il tombait dans l'inconscience. Si ce fichu Goyle n'était pas d'une espèce sans doute portée sur les relations sérieuses, Draco aurait pu dormir avec lui en toute sécurité. Mais il ne doutait pas que l'autre gros lourdaud ne fasse en plus partie de la catégorie niaiseux. Les nuits qui suivirent s'avérèrent aussi peu reposantes et Draco s'inquiéta que Bletchey et Higgs ne cessent pas leurs offensives, en dépit des sévices physiques qu'ils devaient recevoir à chaque approche.

C'est en cours de Défense contre les forces du mal que Snape le réprimanda à voix basse en passant près de sa table que Draco réalisa qu'il somnolait au dessus de son parchemin. Son directeur de maison toutefois, l'envoya fermement à l'infirmerie avec un mot pour que l'infirmière l'ausculte et lui donne une solution énergisante. Pomfresh, étonnée de l'initiative de son austère collègue, lui prescrivit immédiatement un examen complet et ne le lâcha que quand il accepta de boire trois remèdes : un contre la fatigue, un autre contre le stress et un dernier pour lui apporter des nutriments qui commençaient à lui manquer, étant donné qu'il séchait certains repas. Elle le rabroua sèchement en le sommant de se présenter chaque matin, midi et soir dans la Grand Salle et le menaça de le nourrir de force. Comme malgré ses efforts, il ne reprenait pas de poids et que ses yeux étaient toujours cernés, elle émit quelques réserves sur sa santé mentale, lui demandant s'il avait des soucis avec ses camarades ou dans sa famille. Peu désireux de s'épancher auprès d'elle, il lui répondit vertement que cela ne la regardait pas et continua de jouer les princes bafoués.

Pansy vint le trouver un samedi de sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Comme ses agresseurs avaient décidé de se rendre dans le petit village toute l'après-midi et que Goyle y était aussi avec Crabbe et Millicent, Draco s'autorisa une sieste qui le reposa un peu. La jeune femme l'approcha après celle-ci alors qu'il grignotait un sandwich chipé dans les cuisines après harcèlement d'elfe de maison. Elle s'installa dans le canapé à côté de lui et laissa sa tête reposer sur son épaule. Draco fronça les sourcils. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas collé de la sorte, quand elle avait compris qu'il ne s'intéressait pas du tout à la gent féminine. Il allait la repousser lorsqu'elle dit :

"Tu sais, je ne t'aime pas." Il resta muet de stupéfaction. Pourquoi cette gourde se servait de lui comme coussin dans ce cas ?

"Je tiens à toi Draco." Ne savait-elle donc pas ce qu'elle voulait ?

"Tu vas mal et ça se voit. Je sais que je ne serai pas Mme Malfoy, je doute même qu'il y ait un jour une Mme Malfoy. Mais je pense tout de même que tu devrais accepter mon amitié." Draco ne bougea pas d'un cil, continuant de lire son manuel d'Histoire de la Magie comme si elle n'était pas là.

"Tu peux faire la sourde oreille et croire que tout le monde est à ta botte. Mais tu est un très mauvais comédien. Laisse-moi te l'assurer. J'ai vu que tu évitais Goyle et j'ai entendu Nott et Zabini parler d'une certaine nuit où ils avaient entendu quelque chose qu'ils n'aurait pas dû entendre. Si tu veux un conseil, méfie-toi d'eux. Ils ont quelque chose derrière la tête." Draco prit note mentalement de ce qu'elle disait même s'il avait déjà perçu la convoitise dans les yeux de ses deux camarades de dortoir.

"Mais ce ne sont sans doute pas eux les pires. Je sens que tu as peur de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais je sais que tu es dans une impasse. Tu peux te fier à moi et tu peux te fier à Greg'. Vincent est trop bête mais Grégory peut t'aider. Il est muet comme une tombe et il t'est fidèle. De plus, tout le monde nous prend pour une brute et une pimbêche. Je ne connais pas assez Milli' mais elle peut peut-être servir. Greg' s'entend bien avec elle. Je sais que tu n'en feras sans doute qu'à ta tête et que nous penses indignes de toi. Mais choisis au moins l'un de nous. Un seul suffira peut être pour te sortir du pétrin."

Comme elle ne semblait vraiment pas exister à ses yeux, elle soupira et après l'avoir embrassé sur la joue, s'éclipsa. A ce moment-là, Higgs et Bletchley entrèrent et Draco se tendit. Ils passèrent près de lui et chacun prit place d'un côté de lui sur le canapé. Au moment où l'un d'eux avançait sa main vers son mollet droit, la porte s'ouvrit sur la voix de Millicent qui riait :

"T'es con Greg', ce Poufsouffle a failli s'évanouir quand il a vu qu'il t'avait bousculé. Le grognement n'était même pas nécessaire à ce qu'il déguerpisse. Chourave va encore nous tomber dessus si elle l'apprend !" La voix grave de Grégory, amusée et grave, répondit :

"Mais non, je lui ai fait mon regard 'Tu parles, t'es mort', ça ne risque rien." Millicent contourna le fauteuil et sursauta :

"Ah bah vous êtes là vous deux, Snape vous cherche." Ses yeux interceptèrent la main qu'Higgs ramenait à lui et elle enregistra la pâleur mortuaire de Draco. Instantanément, elle appela :

"Greg !" Le colosse qui avait commencé à descendre les marches menant au dortoir fit demi-tour et la rejoignit. Les deux Septième Année ne tardèrent pas et après un rire nerveux firent :

"Bon bah on va voir ce que Snape nous veut alors..." Millicent marmonna un "Ouais c'est ça..." méfiant et les suivit du regard sans mot dire jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent. Grégory avait jeté un œil du côté de Draco qui feignit replonger dans sa lecture comme si rien ne s'était passé. La jeune femme s'installa sur l'une des tables, assez éloignée du canapé mais d'où elle pouvait voir ce qui se passait de ce côté, et fit :

"Tu m'as promis de m'expliquer le cours de Binns." Greg hocha la tête et s'installa face à elle.

Draco parvint à se calmer avec leurs deux voix chuchotant fébrilement au sujet de leur dernière leçon d'Histoire de la Magie.

* * *

DMGG

* * *

"Parkinson !" Pansy releva la tête et observa Hermione Granger trottiner jusqu'à elle de ses petites jambes, une pile de livres faisant ployer sa colonne vertébrale. Elle se redressa afin de dominer la brunette de toute sa hauteur. Elle ne daigna même pas lui adresser la parole. Elle attendit seulement que l'autre justifie cette interpellation surprenante, fixant ses ongles avec ennui.

"Malfoy est encore à l'Infirmerie." Pansy grimaça intérieurement. Si le castor aussi avait remarqué, cela n'était pas bon du tout. Qui sait ce que ces foutus lions pourraient retenir pour le blesser...

"Et alors Granger ? Tu mouilles secrètement ta culotte pour lui. Grand bien t'en face. Draco ne se préoccupera jamais d'une sale Sang-de-Bourbe." L'autre la fixa, choquée.

"Tu es vulgaire et en plus tu as un esprit tordu. Je dis ça parce que c'est la cinquième fois cette semaine et que je l'ai vu vomir dans le parc pas plus tard qu'il y a deux heures. Ses notes ont baissé et il sèche Défense contre les forces du mal depuis deux semaines.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre ?" Attaqua Pansy. Granger la toisa longuement.

"Je pense qu'il appréhende de prendre la Marque des Ténèbres." Pansy dut se contenir pour ne pas ouvrir de grands yeux ou gifler Granger de parler si fort. Elle préféra cesser de communiquer avec cette insupportable Miss Je-sais-tout et l'abandonner avant de commettre un impair pour faire demi-tour. De plus, Draco portait déjà la Marque des Ténèbres. Mais l'autre ne la laissa pas faire. Elle la contourna et se planta devant elle.

"Je ne sais pas si j'ai tort ou non et je ne te demande pas de confirmer mes soupçons. Mais je dois te dire que si toi ou Malfoy, ou n'importe lequel des serpentards souhaite dévier de la ligne de conduite édictée par ses parents, je m'engage à convaincre Dumbledore d'intervenir en votre faveur." Pansy reprit sa route, repoussant rudement l'autre élève contre le mur de pierre. Hermione se massa l'arrière du crâne en grognant mais lui lança alors qu'elle disparaissait à l'angle du couloir :

"Je ne changerai pas d'avis !" Pansy accéléra pour regagner les cachots et oublier le plus vite possible cette discussion saugrenue.

* * *

DMGG

* * *

Draco regarda Blaise et Théodore s'avancer d'un même élan jusqu'à lui alors qu'il était assis dans l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune, redoutant le moment où il devrait aller se coucher dans son lit, à la merci de tous les pervers du coin. Ils avaient clairement la démarche féline et lente du prédateur et il sentait venir qu'il devrait jouer les proies.

"Nott. Zabini. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?" Le plus petit, Théo, adressa un sourire en coin à son complice avant de prendre place sur l'accoudoir gauche du fauteuil de Draco qui se décala légèrement de l'autre côté, déterminé à garder son espace intime inviolé. Mais Merlin devait être contre lui ces jours-ci car Blaise s'installa sur l'autre accoudoir. Ils se lançaient des regards énamourés totalement écœurants toutes les deux minutes et enfin le black décida de parler.

"Je me souviens avoir entendu de drôles de bruits il y a de cela quelques semaines. C'était pourtant en pleine nuit. N'est-ce pas Théo ?" L'autre sourit de toutes ses dents et Draco grinça des siennes, distinguant clairement ce qui allait se jouer ensuite.

"Mmm... En effet. C'était vraiment la nuit Blaise.

-Pourtant, ce n'est pas ce qui m'a étonné le plus en fait...

-Ah bon Blaise, qu'est-ce qui t'a davantage troublé que le fait d'entendre les gémissements de Draco la nuit ?

-Maintenant que tu le dis, c'était plutôt qu'ils ne venaient pas de son lit..." Théo fit mine d'être choqué et murmura fébrilement pour que seuls les deux autres serpentards ne l'entendent :

"Ah bon Blaise... Mais d'où venaient-ils ?" Blaise détacha bien les syllabes lorsqu'il avoua :

"Ils provenaient du lit de Gré-Go-Ry." Théodore poussa un couinement étonné.

Draco coupa court à leurs simagrées. Qu'ils en viennent au fait !

"Et alors ? Vous n'êtes pas, d'habitude, bien préoccupés par qui touche mon cul, non ?" Théo eut une moue indulgente.

"Nous n'en avons rien à faire, c'est vrai." Blaise acquiesça puis émit un son incertain auquel s'ajouta :

"En fait... tout dépend... Nous n'en avons rien à faire dans la mesure où... Nous pouvons toujours profiter de tes talents." Draco plissa les yeux.

"J'ai couché avec d'autres mecs que Goyle depuis que vous êtes en couple, et ça n'a pas eu l'air de vous préoccuper." Blaise regarda ses ongles.

"Mmm... Disons que... Nous trouvons... étrange que tu te sois introduit dans ce lit là et le fait que... tu évites soigneusement le propriétaire du dit lit depuis nous pousse à croire que tu ne tiens pas nécessairement à ce que cette affaire ne se sache..." Théo intervint alors :

"Arrête-nous si nous nous trompons." Draco rétorqua :

"J'en ai rien à carrer. Goyle ou un autre, pour moi c'est pareil." Théo fit :

"Tssst tssst tssst... Qu'il est têtu." Blaise hocha la tête et usa de son regard le plus perçant pour annoncer :

"Si tu veux, nous pouvons t'aider. Peut être que si nous contactions ton père, celui-ci pourrait t'aider à ouvrir les yeux sur cette relation et alors tu avouerais que non seulement elle n'est pas digne de toi mais en plus que tu ne peux même pas en ton fort intérieur l'accepter de toi-même." Draco serra les dents. Il n'avait pas honte d'avoir couché avec Goyle, il craignait que cela ne remette en question le lien d'allégeance qui les liait tous deux. Et il avait peur que les autres le mésestiment. Ce dernier point était vrai.

"ça suffit." dit-il fermement.

"Venez-en au but." Blaise fit un clin d'œil à Théo et celui-ci se pencha pour susurrer à l'oreille de Draco :

"Peut être que nous pourrions en discuter dans mon lit, ce soir, quand tout le monde sera couché. Ce serait vraiment dommage que quelqu'un interfère dans nos pourparlers." Draco hocha la tête.

"Je viendrai. Maintenant fichez le camp." Théo se leva et Blaise se pencha juste assez pour lui lécher l'oreille et s'éclipsa à son tour, prenant la main de son petit ami pour regagner le dortoir. Draco soupira. Il avait arrêté de coucher avec Blaise et Théo lorsque ceux-ci s'étaient mis en couple. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait, c'était être la pièce rapportée, l'élément qui ne comptait pas comme étant prioritaire. De plus, les sourires niais et les caresses inutiles, ce n'était pas son truc. Il ne voulait pas perdre son temps en préliminaires abusifs ou en actions frôlant trop avec de quelconques sentiments parasites. Il n'avait pas envie d'être imbriqué dans leurs histoires de couple. Il n'y avait que le jeu qui comptait pour lui. Toutefois, il devait reconnaître que s'il trouvait le moyen d'être satisfait sexuellement, il n'avait plus aucune crainte à redormir avec Goyle. Il lui avait, après tout, sauté dessus car il était en manque, non pas parce que le serpentard l'avait d'une quelconque façon attiré. Il soupira. Quelque part, Nott et Zabini venaient de lui apporter la solution : il ne serait plus frustré sexuellement mais ne prendrait pas de risques, il connaissait ces deux amants là, et il pourrait ensuite réintégrer la sécurité du lit de Goyle sans cas de conscience. C'était parfait.

* * *

DMGG

* * *

Ce soir-là, Grégory se coucha vers vingt-et-une heure trente. C'était certes tôt mais il se levait toujours trop tard de toute manière et ne semblait jamais assez reposé. Pourtant, au beau milieu de la nuit, il entendit un cri et se réveillant en sursaut, il grogna après avoir reconnu le souffle haletant de Draco quelques lits plus loin. Apparemment le blond n'était plus abstinent. Non pas qu'il se soit renseigné sur le sujet mais les langues s'étaient déliées ces dernières semaines, et les garçons se demandaient tous pourquoi Draco Malfoy n'était allé trouvé aucun d'eux depuis tant de temps. Grégory ne s'était pas trop posé de questions à ce sujet puisque pour lui, Draco n'était qu'un type extrêmement lunatique. Il devait s'agir d'une de ses lubies intempestives qui lui prenaient de temps à autres et qui s'essoufflaient après quatre ou cinq semaines. Pourtant, alors qu'il tentait de compter les hippogriffes pour se rendormir, il ne pouvait faire abstraction de cette voix excitée qui lâchait des ordres ou des grognements à ce qui semblait être Nott ou Zabini. Il était donc retombé entre les filets du redoutable couple. _Grand bien lui en fasse_ pensa Greg en émettant toutefois la réserve qu'il devrait définitivement apprendre à se servir d'un sort de silence.

Les cris cessèrent après une dernière envolée vocale particulièrement bruyante du blond et Grégory lâcha "Merci Merlin" avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Toutefois quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'il s'éveillait doucement au son d'un réveil bien trop près qui ne lui appartenait pas, Grégory constata que Draco avait visiblement squatté son lit. Il le vit se faufiler de sous les draps, ses pieds cognant le sol en un bruit bref qui fut suivi d'un juron. Il referma l'œil qu'il avait ouvert, pas préoccupé par si peu, et profita de quelques dizaines de minutes supplémentaires. Il n'eut toutefois guère de répit puisque Draco, sûrement dans la salle de bain, s'acharnait sur un Crabbe penaud qui avait pris son tour de douche. Le jeune homme grogna dans son demi-sommeil et se redressa sur son lit, agacé. Ce foutu blond ne lui ficherait jamais la paix. Nott et Zabini ricanèrent en le voyant levé si tôt et le black fit même une remarque sur cette motivation extrême. Malfoy sortait à ce moment là et les fusilla du regard. Grégory, habitué aux humeurs de chacun, s'habilla mollement avant de descendre manger en sifflotant. Cette fois, Draco ne semblait plus le fuir et il sourit au blond quand celui-ci lui passa la carafe de jus de citrouille au petit-déjeuner. Les choses rentraient dans l'ordre.

* * *

**FIN DE L'OS 2**

* * *

**[1]** Cette formule est vue et revue mais elle reste indémodable si vous voulez mon avis dans ce genre de situation.

**[2]** Vous commencez à me connaître... les métaphores maritimes sont mon dada.

**[3]** Je suis partie du principe qu'étant dans les cachots, les quartiers serpentards partaient en souterrain par rapport à la salle commune. ça change un peu je trouve.

* * *

**Note de Fin :**

-Alors, la fic pourrait presque s'arrêter sur cette fin mais... le problème de Draco n'est pas réellement réglé étant donné que ce refuge est provisoire. Donc, il va encore se passer des choses... pas forcément celles que vous attendaient d'ailleurs :D

-Vous l'aurez compris, l'objectif de cet OS était à la fois de creuser la vie de Goyle et d'avoir sa vision d'une journée normale mais aussi de clarifier le rôle de chacun à Serpentard et de placer les relations entre tous les membres de cette maison..

-Pansy ne devait pas intervenir à l'origine mais finalement... La voilà. En fait elle va me servir à traiter de quelque chose que je voulais aborder depuis quelques temps.

-Je me suis pas mal amusée avec Blaise et Théo aussi. Je les écris jamais comme ça mais, allons, changeons un peu ! Et non, désolée, je n'écrirais pas le threesome. Ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé^^

* * *

Le prochain OS (je pense que ça va finir en fic chapitres tout compte fait parce que l'histoire s'uniformise pas mal) sera annoncé sur mon facebook [ : / / w w w . / - - / ] et mon profil.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à encenser, critiquer, suggestionner, etc... Le carré ci-dessous est fait pour ça.

Cela me fait toujours ultra plaisir de vous lire (je rappelle que je réponds aux reviews et que pour les anonymes, je le fais sur mon profil), surtout sur ce genre de pairing assez peu commun.


	3. Chapitre 3 - La Fureur

**Note d'Introduction :** Hey :) Non, vous ne rêvez pas... Ceci est bien un chapitre. Parce que les choses se sont précisées dans ma tête et que vous allez suivre une histoire véritablement construite et non un enchaînement de scènes désormais. Malheureusement, cela n'apportera pas encore de régularité dans la publication puisque je n'ai pas encore pu prendre assez d'avance.

Je vous laisse à votre lecture. Pour ma part c'est un de mes chapitres préférés parce qu'il y a, me semble-t-il, de tout dedans. Enfin vous verrez bien :D

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

_**La Fureur**_

* * *

Grégory se réveilla, gêné par la chaleur ambiante. Il papillonna des yeux difficilement, constatant que le jour n'était pas encore levé. Il soupira. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il remarqua que Draco dormait contre lui. Il s'écarta un peu, persuadé que le blond serait insupportable s'il les découvrait si proches. Sur le dos, il regarda les tentures de son lit pensivement. Noël tombait dans trois semaines. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que Draco dormait dans son lit. Il s'y était fait. Il y avait des questions qui restaient en suspens bien sûr mais globalement, son camarade était devenu une constance quotidienne, quelque chose d'habituel dont on s'accommode. Ils n'avaient plus rien fait depuis cette fameuse nuit d'octobre, mais le souvenir revenait parfois à Grégory qui se demandait tout simplement s'il n'avait pas rêvé tout cela. Car Draco était toujours le même type insupportable. Quand il y pensait, il n'avait pas de véritable raison à laisser le blond s'imposer de la sorte dans sa vie. Mais Draco n'avait pas besoin de son concours pour se faire une place. Greg le regarda se retourner sur le ventre. Il plissa les yeux. Il lui semblait que Draco avait maigri. En même temps, à ne pas manger, on prenait souvent ce risque.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, et bien qu'il soit six heures du matin, Grégory se leva le premier. Il fila sous la douche et profita d'avoir de l'eau chaude pour traîner un peu. Habituellement, étant toujours le dernier à avoir accès à la salle de bain, il devait se contenter d'une fin de toilette à l'eau fraîche. Il sortit et s'habilla, constata que Draco dormait toujours et attrapa son sac et quelques parchemins pour s'installer plusieurs étages plus haut, dans la salle commune. Pourtant, arrivé sur le seuil, il fut plus que surpris de constater que les lieux n'étaient pas vides. Y voir des élèves ne l'aurait pas perturbé outre mesure mais trouver Lucius Malfoy assis à la place même qu'avait toujours revendiquée Draco était autrement traumatisant au réveil. L'aristocrate leva le regard d'un épais grimoire et fixa l'adolescent insomniaque.

"Monsieur Goyle." Grégory inclina légèrement la tête.

"Monsieur Malfoy." Il se dirigea d'un pas lent vers une table et étala ses affaires. Puisqu'il était levé, autant réviser ses cours. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'être si mauvais en DCLFM sinon Snape allait le dégommer à la prochaine interrogation. Il lui fut pourtant extrêmement difficile de se concentrer sur ses leçons alors que le père de Draco le scrutait sans amitié. Il avait beau savoir que Lucius Malfoy avait toujours cette mine mécontente et hautaine en place sur la figure, cette fois, il sentait de l'animosité.

N'y tenant plus, Grégory fit l'effort de parler poliment en demandant :

"Voulez-vous que j'aille réveiller Draco pour l'informer de votre venue ?" Lucius Malfoy plissa les yeux puis daigna faire oui de la tête en reniflant. Grégory se hissa hors de sa chaise avec soulagement et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre pour ne plus être soumis à l'aura sinistre se dégageant du père de son camarade. Pourtant, ce ne serait pas une mince affaire de réveiller le jeune blond sans subir une brimade violente de sa part. Mais il s'approcha quand même vivement du lit dont il tira les tentures et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Draco. Il le secoua, ne se fiant pas des masses à sa voix, et le dormeur grogna. Ce son, totalement non classe et presque vulgaire tira un sourire amusé à Grégory qui déchanta bien vite en découvrant le regard sombrement mauvais de Draco. Il toussa et avança en guise de bouclier :

"Ton père est en haut." Draco écarquilla les yeux et paniqua presque à l'idée que son père puisse le surprendre dans le lit d'un autre. Il aurait du mal à lui faire croire qu'il n'avait pas fricoté avec Goyle. Bien que cela soit vrai cette nuit mais pas une autre nuit quelques semaines auparavant. Draco chassa ces idées parasites et se leva. Il prit une douche en un temps record, s'habilla et se coiffa le plus dignement possible et se rendit d'un pas mesuré dans la salle commune où se trouvait son père. Il ne savait pas ce qui énerverait le plus son géniteur : qu'il le fasse attendre ou qu'il se présente débraillé ?

Il n'était pas étonnant quand on était à serpentard, de recevoir la visite d'un parent de manière impromptue. La plupart des élèves de cette maison étaient les héritiers de fortunes colossales et la communication était nécessaire pour la gestion du patrimoine familial. Si Dumbledore avait été réticent au début à ce que les pères rendent visite à leurs fils sans prévenir, il s'était lassé de leurs mines réprobatrices et de leurs réquisitoires venimeux et se contentait de leur donner accès à la salle commune. Celle-ci était alors soumise temporairement à isolement total pour éviter que n'importe qui n'ait accès à tout Poudlard. Draco salua son père en entrant et celui-ci se leva, annonçant simplement :

"Severus nous attend dans son bureau." Il attrapa un peu de poudre de cheminette et connecta celle-ci au réseau de Poudlard. Il appela le directeur de la maison Serpentard et celui-ci salua son filleul avant de leur autoriser l'accès à ses quartiers. A peine Draco eu-t-il mis un pied dans le cabinet de Snape que celui-ci sortait après un hochement de tête strict, les laissant seuls. Son père attaqua derechef, sans demander ni de ses nouvelles ni en transmettre de sa mère. Cela signifiait donc qu'il était de sale humeur et qu'il venait le réprimander, quoiqu'il ait fait.

"Je constate que ta mère a eu tort de se fier en ton sérieux. Levé après un Goyle, quelle fainéantise !" Draco se fit la réflexion qu'il était étonnant que Grégory soit levé à cette heure mais il avait pour le moment d'autres chats à fouetter. Il ne dit rien et attendit patiemment que les griefs retenus contre lui soient exposés. Lucius s'approcha de lui et le fit s'asseoir dans un fauteuil d'un coup de canne sur l'épaule. Draco fléchit les jambes sans réfléchir au fait qu'il pourrait très bien manquer le support. Par chance ses fesses rencontrèrent le revêtement en cuir sombre et il ne releva pas la tête pour regarder son père. Celui-ci fit le tour du bureau de Snape pour s'installer.

"Nous avons déjà évoquées ensemble tes..." Il fit un geste vague et conclut en grimaçant :

"… déviances..." Sujet très tabou en effet que l'homosexualité de Draco.

"Enfin ne revenons pas sur la conclusion de notre entretien dernier. Ta mère m'a convaincu que cette... pratique répugnante ne remettait pas en question l'avenir de notre dynastie et j'espère pour toi que c'est effectivement le cas." Draco déglutit. Il avait promis de toute manière.

"Toutefois... Il y a une stricte différence entre les aventures d'un soir et les... relations." Encore une fois, il semblait au bord de la régurgitation.

"Je tolère à grand peine que tu sois ainsi. Mais ne pousse pas la provocation à afficher tes mœurs contestables aux yeux de tous." Draco cligna des yeux et lui coupa la parole imprudemment.

"Je n'ai jamais entretenu de relation avec qui que ce so..." Il ne finit jamais sa phrase, secoué par la violente claque administrée par son chef de famille.

Lucius le tint par le col de sa robe et le souleva sans peine. Il maintint son visage au niveau du sien et l'avertit :

"Ne me mens pas. Il n'y a pas un cachot qui ignore que tu partages la couche de Grégory Goyle." Draco se retint de trembler. Il allait prendre sacrément cher cette fois-ci. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas laisser son père se méprendre. C'était vrai : rien ne se passait entre lui et Goyle. Tout ça c'était à cause de... Draco cria :

"Je ne ressens rien pour lui ! C'est par précaution !" Lucius plissa dangereusement les yeux.

"N'essaie pas de m'amadouer !" Draco ramena les mains devant son visage pour éviter le coup qu'il allait probablement recevoir et argua :

"J'ai été attaqué !" Lucius le lâcha vivement, le laissant s'écraser au sol. Puis, le relevant, il l'enfonça dans son fauteuil et le somma de s'expliquer.

"Comment cela ?" Draco ne voulait pas en parler. Mais recevoir une correction de son père était douloureux et il savait que son corps s'était affaibli suite aux privations.

"En septembre... Quelques semaines après la rentrée. J'allais me coucher. Dans mon lit et seul." Mieux valait préciser pour ne pas être accusé de tentation.

"Bletchley et Higgs, deux Septième Année... Ils sont venus et ont forcé les protections de mon lit." Il s'arrêta, à bout de souffle. Lucius le fixait, les yeux exorbités. La panique sur le visage de Draco n'était pas feinte. Même lui devait l'avouer. Abruptement, il lui demanda :

"Que t'ont-ils fait ?" Draco secoua la tête.

"Rien heureusement. Mais ne j'ai pas encore trouvé comment les éloigner durablement." Lucius inclina à peine la tête.

Draco conclut :

"J'ai rien trouvé d'autre que de ne pas rester seul." Lucius considéra sérieusement cet état de fait. Il connaissait la tête que faisait son fils quand il mentait et ce n'était pas celle qu'il arborait présentement. Comme si cela justifiait tout, Draco énonça, se forçant à paraître un peu écœuré :

"Et puis... C'est Goyle..." Lucius releva un sourcil puis se renfrogna. Sur ce point-là, il devait avouer que l'argument avait du poids. Au bout de longues minutes, Lucius soupira :

"Admettons." Draco se détendit imperceptiblement.

"Mais cette situation ne peut pas durer." Draco patienta.

"Je vais prendre des mesures. D'ici quelques jours, j'aurais agi de sorte que tu regagnes définitivement ton lit." Draco haleta mais avala sa salive pour acquiescer.

"Maintenant va en cours." Effectivement, le temps qu'ils parlent et se mettent d'accord, il était déjà sept heures et demi. Il avait juste le temps de prendre un en-cas dans la Grande Salle et de se rendre en Métamorphose. Il emprunta la porte des appartements de son parrain alors que son père utilisait la cheminette.

Il fut surpris de découvrir Goyle dans le couloir en sortant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-Est-ce que …" Grégory hésita mais il se doutait, tout comme quand son père le visitait, que ce n'était sans doute pas pour une raison agréable.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" Draco fulmina et éructa, le teint écarlate :

"Fous le camp Goyle." Etonné de cette violence sans fondement, Grégory recula d'un pas, et jetant un regard mécontent à Draco, prit le chemin du petit-déjeuner. Il en avait assez des humeurs changeantes de Draco. Ce dernier resta quelques minutes de plus dans le conduit sombre à se calmer, inspirant et expirant plusieurs fois, le front collé au mur glacial. Quand enfin il reprit le dessus, il marcha dignement jusqu'au lieu du repas.

* * *

**DMGG**

* * *

Blaise s'approcha de Draco pendant une pause, juste avant DCLFM. Sa main frôla un peu trop sa hanche gauche et Draco le fusilla du regard. Le noir ne prêta pas attention à ce premier indice et continua de parler comme si de rien n'était, interpellant Théodore sans lâcher le blond d'une semelle. Il fut donc bien surpris lorsque tous les élèves rentrés, Draco le plaqua contre un mur pur lui planter sa baguette dans le cou. Pris de folie, le blond clarifia sans discrétion :

"Écoute-moi bien Zabini... Toi et ton pote Nott avez brisé notre pacte. Je sais très bien que c'est vous deux, sales enflures, qui avez averti mon père." Blaise allait le détromper mais Draco ne le laissa pas parler.

"Je n'ai que faire de tes mensonges et je ne changerai pas d'opinion pour trois faux balbutiements. Alors désormais, ton petit-copain et toi, vous me lâchez les fesses." Son ton était sans répartie possible et Blaise dut hocher la tête sans l'accord de Théo qui s'installait sûrement à leur table, insouciant. Draco lui tapota la joue assez fort pour que le claquement soit audible et ricana :

"Parfait. Maintenant, motus et bouche cousue !" Il éclata de rire et lança un informulé sur Blaise qui se vit incapable, trente minutes plus tard, de répéter l'affaire à Théo, sa bouche alignant des mots sans sens dès qu'il essayait d'évoquer leur accord brisé avec Draco. Il allait donc devoir surveiller Théo vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre pour qu'il ne commette pas d'impair.

* * *

**DMGG**

* * *

Grégory fut réveillé par un hurlement de douleur. Se redressant immédiatement, il s'aperçut que Draco était lui aussi sur son séant, regardant au-delà des rideaux fermés, plutôt angoissé. Le brun soupira et décida d'aller voir ce qui se passait. Draco le retint d'une main sur son avant-bras.

"Non... C'est sûrement rien. Rendormons nous." Grégory le fixa avec incrédulité :

"Quelqu'un a crié." Draco se massa la nuque et, regardant ailleurs, il haussa les épaules :

"C'est sûrement un simple cauchemar." Grégory insista :

"La voix ne venait pas de notre dortoir. Tu es préfet, tu devrais aller voir. C'était trop violent comme cri..." Draco soupira et se laissa tomber sur le matelas.

"Tu n'iras pas ?" demanda Grégory, perdu. Draco lui tourna le dos et l'ignora totalement. Le jeune Goyle écarta les rideaux pour échanger un regard entendu avec Blaise et Théodore, eux-aussi alertés par le bruit. Ensemble, ils quittèrent leurs quartiers. Dans le couloir, d'autres garçons s'interrogeaient aussi, les plus jeunes. Ils étaient descendus avec appréhension et tout portait à croire que la voix entendue était celle d'un élève de Septième Année. Blaise, qui avait une autorité naturelle, les renvoya sous l'égide de Théodore dans leurs dortoirs et avec Greg, il s'aventura au niveau inférieur.

Arrivés sur le pas de la porte du dortoir de Septième Année, Blaise et Grégory s'immobilisèrent. Face à eux, deux corps gisaient dans une marre de sang : les visages figés d'horreur de Miles Bletchley et Terence Higgs étaient tournés vers la fenêtre. Celle-ci était grande ouverte mais aucun souffle de vent ne filtrait les lieux pour alléger l'atmosphère sinistre. Les trois autres élèves demeurant dans le dortoir étaient catastrophés, deux d'entre eux en larmes, le troisième en train de vomir au pied de son lit. Blaise murmura enfin, après s'être secoué :

"Il faut prévenir Snape. Greg, vas-y !" Grégory réussit à bouger et se mit à courir en direction de la surface, gravissant les escaliers en soufflant, à la fois choqué et déterminé. Il y avait un assassin dans le château. Il déboula dans la salle commune et fonça dans le couloir pour rejoindre, à cinquante mètres de l'entrée de leur maison, les appartements de leur Directeur. Il frappa sur le panneau comme un dératé et le maître des Potions lui ouvrit quelques minutes après, avec la mine furieuse de quelqu'un qui vient d'être réveillé abruptement. Grégory ne lui laissa pas le temps de crier et lâcha, très maladroitement, mais dicté par l'urgence :

"Ils sont morts." Son teint blafard confirma la véracité de ses propos et sans prendre la peine de s'habiller, Snape lui ordonna :

"Guidez-moi." Grégory s'élança en sens inverse, suivi par son professeur en robe de chambre noire.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur les lieux du crime, Blaise retenait à grand peine les plus jeunes de s'approcher de la porte. Tous avaient compris que quelque chose de grave s'était produit et tentaient de découvrir ce qui se tramait chez leurs aînés et surtout pourquoi certains hurlaient ou pleuraient. Snape les renvoya avec fermeté et pénétra les lieux une fois ceux-ci plus isolés. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas des deux adolescents terrassés.

"Merlin..." Il scanna la pièce d'un regard circulaire et ordonna brièvement en indiquant les témoins :

"Zabini, accompagnez ces messieurs à l'Infirmerie. Monsieur Goyle, veuillez les suivre. Est-ce que quiconque a vu les cadavres ?

-Non." lui assura Blaise.

"Ne racontez à personne ce que vous avez vu ici." Il y avait de la menace contenue dans son regard et Blaise et les autres secouèrent vivement la tête. De toute manière, ils ne s'imaginaient pas évoquer le sordide événement. La mine basse, soutenant leurs aînés, choqués, ils se rendirent dans les locaux de Mme Pomfresh qui les accueillit, la mine fatiguée mais le regard brûlant de révolte. Sans doute Snape lui avait-il envoyé un patronus pour l'informer des circonstances de leur arrivée. Elle les installa chacun dans un lit et soumit Grégory et Blaise à des potions de sommeil sans rêves. Les trois autres devaient quant à eux attendre l'arrivée de Dumbledore qui allait les interroger sur ce qu'ils avaient vu. Grégory sombra dans l'inconscience quelques minutes après que Dumbledore soit arrivé, entendant seulement les mots "ombre" et "sortilège" prononcés par l'un de ses camarades.

* * *

**DMGG**

* * *

Lutant farouchement contre ses paupières alourdies, Blaise écouta avec férocité ce qui se disait à quelques pas de lui, derrière les tentures d'un des Septième Année.

"Je vous le répète une dernière fois Monsieur Mismy, avez-vous vu, ou non, l'agresseur de vos camarades." Une voix entrecoupée, comme essoufflée, répondit avec difficulté à la question du professeur Snape.

"Non. Je me suis réveillé le premier après avoir entendu un cri. C'était... C'était Miles. Il se tenait le ventre à deux mains et semblait vraiment mal en point. J'ai pas compris dessuite ce qui se passait jusqu'à ce que je vois Terence sortir de son lit et marcher vers la fenêtre. Il parlait à quelqu'un, il s'excusait, il pleurait aussi, et je crois qu'il était encore intact à ce moment là. Puis... Enfin je pense que l'agresseur était là. Terence s'est mis à bouger comme s'il avait reçu un sortilège et il a commencé à crier aussi. Il se tordait par terre et du sang sortait de là où il avait ses mains." La voix chevrotante du témoin se brisa et paniqué, il demanda :

"De quoi sont-ils morts professeur ?" Snape ne forma pas un son en dehors de sa réponse brève.

"Un sort de découpe." L'autre élève balbutia des mots sans sens et le maître des Potions soupira.

"Rendormez-vous Monsieur Mismy."

Une autre voix se fit entendre à Blaise qui se mordit le poing pour rester éveillé.

"Un sort de découpe Severus ?" Le vieux directeur était donc présent.

"Ce n'était pas un simple sort de découpe. C'était quelque chose de savamment opéré. J'ai pu trouver des résidus de potions psychotropes dans leur sang. Quelqu'un ici, s'est montré complice du meurtrier." Dumbledore émit un son pensif et questionna à nouveau :

"Vous me semblez particulièrement préoccupé mon ami. Avez-vous des soupçons sur quelqu'un." Snape s'autorisa un grommellement embêté et avec réticence dit :

"De nombreux Lords d'anciennes familles ont envoyé leurs elfes de maison travailler au château. Sous votre propre conseil qui plus est." Dumbledore se fit un peu froid :

"Vous me reprochez cette démarche.

-La liberté illusoire accordée aux elfes encore serviles est un excellent moyen pour les patriarches de surveiller à la fois leur rejeton et les affaires secrètes du château. N'importe qui aurait pu agir." Dumbledore murmura un "vous avez raison, en effet" assez distrait.

"Je vais faire enquêter. Il serait regrettable qu'un de nos élèves fasse de nouveau les frais de ma négligence." Blaise tiqua quand il entendit Snape répondre :

"Beaucoup trop de gens sont victimes de vos manipulations Albus." Malheureusement pour lui, le serpentard n'en sut pas davantage, son corps impuissant abdiquant face à la quantité de calmants ingérée. Il eut une nuit agitée bien qu'au réveil il ait oublié l'étrange dialogue de la veille et les sombres rêves que la potion de sommeil sans rêves avait détruits dès sa reprise de conscience. Pourtant, un malaise étrange subsista ce jour-là et les suivants. En voyant l'attitude fuyante et méfiante de Draco vis-à-vis de ses camarades, il se demanda, après quelques temps, s'il n'était pas impliqué dans le récent drame. Lui revint alors en mémoire ce que le blond lui avait dit quelques jours plus tôt, sur la fin de leur accord et la trahison dont il les croyait capables, lui et Théo. Pourtant, ils n'avaient rien à se reprocher. Avertir Lucius Malfoy que son fils menait une vie légère était loin de satisfaire leurs desseins.

* * *

**DMGG**

* * *

La salle commune de serpentard était plongée dans le silence le plus absolu. Personne ne parlait et aucun n'aurait osé bouger. Pour autant, chacun redoutait le moment où il serait seul derrière les tentures de son lit. Deux élèves étaient morts. Ce n'étaient probablement pas les plus sages, ni les plus sympathiques. Mais quiconque avait un peu de jugeote, et la majorité des vert-et-argent en avait, devinait aisément pourquoi Draco Malfoy était pâle comme un linge. Qui pouvait ignorer désormais que Lord Malfoy ne laissait pas les agresseurs de son fils impunis. Millicent, bras croisés, adossée à une colonne proche de l'âtre fixait le feu, plongée dans sa méditation. Elle pouvait voir dans le reflet renvoyé par un vieux miroir en argent posé sur le linteau de la cheminée que Pansy se mordait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Greg était dans l'un des angles de la pièce, assis sur un tabouret, le dos collé au mur, la tête renversée en arrière et les yeux fermés. Vincent, debout les mains dans les poches, à proximité de l'entrée, affichait son éternel air hébété. Mais même lui avait compris. Draco était immobile, enfoncé dans son fauteuil, atterré, le regard légèrement exorbité.

Puis soudain, Pansy se leva. Elle marcha d'un pas mal assuré jusqu'au tableau d'accès à leurs quartiers et fit une pause pour que Vincent se décale. Puis, se retournant à peine, elle lança à Draco :

"J'ai besoin d'air. Je vais dans le Parc." Il ne hocha pas la tête. Après le départ de la jeune femme, les choses évoluèrent doucement. Quelques uns des plus jeunes s'éclipsèrent en groupes soudés vers les cachots pour faire leurs devoirs. Les plus âgés jaugèrent Draco d'un œil rancunier, aucun ne dormant plus sereinement depuis le drame, et allèrent errer quelque part dans l'immense école. Tous ceux de son année toutefois, hormis Pansy déjà partie, restèrent à ses côtés. Blaise et Théodore scellèrent l'accord tacite de ne plus toucher à Draco d'un regard. Il valait mieux pour tout le monde qu'on le fuie. Quiconque s'approchait de lui avec des intentions contestables était désormais averti. Au bout d'un moment, Greg se leva et contourna le couple de serpentards pour aller s'enfermer dans le dortoir, derrière les rideaux de son lit. Milli ne tarda pas non plus à faire de même et rongé par l'effroi, Draco prit également ce chemin une heure après. Blaise et Thédore prirent place sur le canapé qu'il occupait précédemment et s'autorisèrent quelques baisers sans grand entrain toutefois. On ne pouvait pas faire abstraction de ce qui s'était passé le matin même. Si les serpentards réglaient toujours leurs querelles en secret, jamais les représailles n'avaient dépassé le cadre d'un empoisonnement provisoire. Mais Lucius Malfoy venait de faire exploser les règles millénaires de la maison de Salazar.

* * *

**DMGG**

* * *

Hermione lut une dernière fois le petit bout de parchemin reçu le matin même au petit-déjeuner. Dire qu'elle avait été surprise aurait été un euphémisme. Comme chaque élève de l'École, elle avait eu vent du décès impromptu de deux de leurs camarades serpentards. Dumbledore avait même confirmé avant le premier repas de la journée que la veille avait été fatale à Miles Bletchley et Terence Higgs. Même les rouge-et-or n'avaient pas ri ou osé exprimer du contentement. Il n'y en avait guère de toute manière. La mort subite de deux élèves en bonne santé ne laissait présager que d'un meurtre. Et par conséquent, chacun devait se tenir sur ses gardes. Depuis, il n'y avait eu aucun écart de conduite de la part de la maison victime. Leur silence, plus qu'effrayé, laissait percer à ses yeux un malaise, celui de la vérité. Bien qu'elle soit une Née-Moldue, elle avait souvent entendu parler par Neville ou Ron des traditions des Sang-Purs et de leur propension à se faire justice eux-mêmes. Nul doute que la disparition des deux jeunes hommes relevait de cette pratique. Le message qu'elle froissa et glissa dans sa poche en était la preuve.

Celle qu'elle attendait se détacha de la silhouette d'un arbre quelques minutes plus tard, zyeutant de tous côtés. Hermione, à l'abri de la cape d'Harry, avança jusqu'à se trouver à moins d'un mètre d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule. Les muscles de la serpentard se tendirent et elle chuchota :

"Granger, est-ce que c'est toi ?" Hermione murmura un simple "Oui" et exerça une pression sur le bras de l'autre adolescente et celle-ci avança selon les indications données par ce guide invisible. Quand elles eurent pénétré assez loin dans la Forêt Interdite, Hermione ôta sa cape et scruta longtemps son interlocutrice jusqu'à ce que celle-ci, regardant ailleurs, ne se décide à parler.

"C'est Lucius Malfoy qui a assassiné Miles et Terence. C'étaient des ordures mais... Il pourrait s'en prendre à d'autres." Hermione retint son souffle. Pansy braqua son regard dans le sien :

"Je dois rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix." Hermione recula pour appuyer son dos contre un tronc, croisant les bras.

"Tu dois savoir que je ne peux rien garantir. Mais je te promets de casser les burnes de Dumbledore jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte." C'était la première fois qu'Hermione se montrait aussi vulgaire mais il fallait qu'elle soit en mesure d'impressionner Parkinson pour que celle-ci se sente assez en confiance. Son effet ne manqua pas son but puisque le visage sombre de la vert-et-argent se fendit d'un sourire surpris. Elle hocha la tête et repartit en direction du château, les épaules un peu moins raides. Hermione se mordit la lèvre nerveusement. Jusque ici, elle ne s'en sortait pas trop mal. Du moins, si on omettait l'ombre qui glissa entre les buissons pour regagner la forteresse à sa suite.

* * *

**DMGG**

* * *

Draco fut pris d'une crise de tremblements une fois les tentures de son baldaquin tirées. Il lutta pendant une heure ou deux contre son angoisse, tentant de contrôler son souffle, puis, résigné, inspira un grand coup avant de déchirer à mains nues les rideaux qui l'oppressaient. Soulagé de découvrir le reste du dortoir, ses mains cessèrent de bouger contre son gré et il se prit la tête, fermant les yeux très fort, indécis au possible. Puis, comme si la solution la plus irréfléchie ne pouvait qu'être la meilleure, il se leva et se planta devant le lit de Goyle en silence. Les respirations alentours le rassuraient sur le sommeil des autres occupants des lieux. Il écarta les draps verts, dévoilant Grégory, étonnement éveillé, qui regardait le plafond, les bras croisés sous sa tête. Il dirigea brièvement son regard sur lui avant de se focaliser à nouveau sur le plafond couleur sapin. Draco déglutit. Il posa son genou sur le rebord du lit, puis l'autre, et avança. Il n'avait plus dormi ici depuis des jours. Il dépassa la frontière naturelle qui existait toujours entre lui et son homme de main et enjamba son colocataire nocturne. Grégory ne bougea pas pour autant et Draco ne s'en plaignit pas. Il se contenta se s'allonger sur lui et de poser sa tête dans son cou. Les bras de Grégory étaient toujours entortillés sous l'oreiller et le blond inspira plusieurs fois avant de mordre brusquement la jugulaire de son garde du corps.

Greg réagit enfin. Il libéra son bras droit et agrippa une poignée de cheveux de Draco sans douceur, souhaitant sans doute le repousser. Mais lorsque Draco lâcha enfin sa mâchoire pour planter son regard dans le sien, Greg l'embrassa violemment, comme si tout à coup il était en colère. Draco répondit avec autant d'intensité et leurs mains froissèrent les vêtements, défirent les boutons puis ôtèrent les pyjamas en un glissement saccadé. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent et quand Greg laissa échapper un grondement guttural, Draco se redressa comme monté sur ressorts et cavala à quatre pattes sur le matelas pour atteindre la table de chevet. Il saisit la baguette de son camarade et une fois les rideaux bien ajustés, lança un sort d'imperméabilité qui empêcherait quiconque d'ouvrir les tentures ou d'entendre le moindre son provenant d'eux. Grégory s'autorisa un rictus amusé et plaqua Draco dos au lit, s'attachant à stimuler son cou et ses clavicules. Draco ne le laissa pas diriger toutefois et empoigna sa tête à deux mains pour le faire descendre sur son torse. Grégory ne se fit pas prier et le blond gémit bientôt sourdement en cambrant le dos, Greg laissant ses mains gravir les genoux, dévaler les cuisses, arpenter les mollets puis assaillir les côtes maigres, tandis que ses crocs rongeaient les courbes abruptes d'une hanche ou de l'aine.

Draco jouit une première fois dans la bouche de Grégory qui remonta l'embrasser immédiatement après. Le blond le masturbait de ses mains pendant ce temps et Goyle l'installa à sa convenance sur le matelas, le repoussant un peu pour saisir sa jambe gauche. Il caressa celle-ci sur toute sa longueur, embrassant et mordant la chair pourtant peu présente sur le corps squelettique de Draco. Celui-ci caressait sans douceur le crâne aux cheveux courts en poussant des exclamations ravies. Puis l'autre garçon le prépara habilement. Sa curiosité sur les précédents amants de Goyle le bouffait mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qui s'attelait à l'engloutir en ce moment et il préféra se focaliser sur cette bouche vorace qui galopait à toute allure d'une clavicule à une épaule, à un cou, à une nuque, à une oreille et à... Le hurlement que poussa Draco quand Greg le pénétra figea son partenaire qui papillonna des yeux, comme arraché à sa transe. Mais Draco n'avait pas mal, ou du moins si peu comparé au plaisir ressenti. Le bassin de Goyle martelait le sien de même que ses lèvres qui marquaient son oreille ou ses griffes qui scarifiaient ses côtes. Alors, après maintes percées dans ses défenses, Draco capitula et se déversa une deuxième fois, salissant sans remords le torse de son vis-à-vis qui grogna avant de se libérer à son tour.

Grégory sentit ses cuisses trembler et ne plus supporter son poids et s'écroula sur Draco. Il respira avec peine pendant quelques minutes et sentit chaque os de Draco se soulever contre son torse et ses jambes, témoignant la réciprocité de leur effort. Puis, quand ils furent enfin calmés, Draco le repoussa, sans haine mais sans douceur non plus, simplement comme on fait glisser une commode contre un mur, pour dégager le passage. Il trouva son pyjama, plus bas, dans le lit, et l'enfila, sans entrain, mais sans réticence aucune. Il formula, morne : "Bonne nuit" et sa silhouette rectiligne brisa les ondulations larges du tissu qui formait le baldaquin, pour disparaître dans la nuit. Grégory regarda avec incrédulité l'espace par lequel son camarade s'était éclipsé et soupira de lassitude. Il entendit d'autres tentures bouger et ne douta pas que Draco eut rejoint son propre lit. Il ne parvint pas à dormir cette nuit là, et resta silencieux aux taquineries de Milli' toute la journée qui suivit.

* * *

**DMGG**

* * *

Lucius Malfoy était dignement en train de siroter un Earl Grey léger mais renommé pour son petit-déjeuner, lorsqu'un petit elfe aux oreilles comme grignotées, claudiqua dans sa direction, tendant de son bras tremblant, une missive qui lui était à coup sûr destinée. Lucius inspira par le nez, mécontent de gâcher de la sorte le premier repas de la journée qu'il prenait en compagnie de son épouse, qui affichait alors une mine inquiète. Lucius déplia le mot, et un tic nerveux s'installa au niveau de son sourcil gauche.

_Lord Malfoy, _

_J'ai eu connaissance, par ma fille, de votre coup d'éclat au collège de Poudlard, il y a deux nuits de cela. Cependant, n'allez pas croire qu'il me viendrait à l'idée, dans ma grande dignité, de discourir naïvement en public de cette intéressante affaire de mœurs, qui j'en suis certain, vous causerait grand tort. _

_Je suis toutefois surpris, dans votre colère probable, que vous n'ayez pas pris la peine de vous protéger davantage d'une éventuelle inculpation. Il suffirait que n'importe lequel des charmants enfants de Salazar n'ouvre la bouche dans un moment de panique, pour que votre titre soit insuffisant à vous protéger de mesures ministérielles. _

_C'est dans cette optique que je me permets de me proposer comme étant votre dévoué allié. Je ne doute pas une seule seconde de la possibilité d'un accord entre nos deux familles qui nous satisferait chacun dans nos intérêts respectifs. _

_Veuillez saluer Lady Malfoy de ma part et remercier votre aimable et prometteur héritier sans qui cette amitié future ne serait jamais née. _

_Baron …_

Lucius déchira le papier, tout bonnement furax. De quel droit un patriarche de seconde catégorie osait-il concevoir une union solennelle avec la famille Malfoy. Narcissa releva la tête de son chocolat chaud et l'interrogea du regard. Lucius se reprit et afficha un sourire faux qui ne la dupa pas et annonça :

"Je crains que nos projets matrimoniaux concernant Draco ne soient remis à plus tard." L'épouse éprouva de grandes difficultés à ne pas afficher son soulagement. Inspirant comme si elle avait seulement besoin de prendre son air pour vivre, elle demanda d'une voix douce et concernée :

"Des complications de la part de Lord Parkinson ?" Lucius fit un signe de dénégation assez sec.

"Disons qu'un meilleur parti semblerait envisageable mais je dois encore réfléchir sur les attraits d'une telle alliance." Narcissa hocha la tête, un pli soucieux barrant son front. Quelques minutes après, la digne héritière des Black se retira après un baiser sur le front de son époux et regagna ses appartements, songeuse. Lucius la regarda évoluer et disparaître avec circonspection et sa voix somma :

"Bijou !" Le petit elfe aux yeux sombres apparut devant lui.

"Tu ne quitteras pas la maîtresse une seule seconde. Sois discret et viens me rapporter tout ce qui concerne ses sorties, ses correspondances et ses visites." L'elfe baissa les épaules et la tête, hochant celle-ci à s'en cogner le nez au sol.

"Nous allons bien voir, ma chère, ce que vous cachez tant depuis de si longs mois."

* * *

_**FIN DE CHAPITRE**_

* * *

**Note de Fin :**

-Si je devais répondre à la question "Quand est-ce que tu as commencé à aimer écrire sur Lucius", je répondrais "Dans cette fic et ce chapitre particulièrement.". Pourtant, c'est vraiment un personnage avec lequel j'ai du mal en temps normal.

-Certains me l'ont déjà dit pour cette fic, et j'espère que vous le ressentez encore dans ce chapitre mais j'essaie vraiment de donner une voix à chaque personnage de cette maison un peu trop critiquée et pas si développée que ça dans le cycle d'origine (et encore, que dire de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle). Même Vincent Crabbe du coup malgré ma difficulté à cerner ce personnage lol.

-Sinon, vous devez vous douter que je me suis vraiment trop éclatée à écrire la rencontre dans la forêt de Pansy et Hermione. Pour ceux que ça intéresserait, cette scène a été écrite sur _Somebody Told Me_ de The Killers tout comme le lemon qui suit. Qui après relecture est peut être un peu violent... Mais ça me parait assez logique dans le contexte.

-Au final je trouve que pas mal de choses se règlent. Et on en est qu'au chapitre 3^^.

* * *

**Info Ecriture :** Je pense pouvoir avancer que cette fiction comptera dix chapitres d'environ 8-10 pages chacun.

* * *

**Info Défis :** Je me permets de vous rappeler que je ne reçois plus de défis (inutile de m'en envoyer) avant d'avoir fini d'écrire et de publier ceux en cours. A titre indicatif, le j'ai bien avancé sur le 4° et j'espère poster bientôt mais rien n'est sûr.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis, qu'il soit négatif ou positif, afin que j'en tienne compte dans les chapitres ou fics à venir.


	4. Chapitre 4 - La Funambule

**Note d'Introduction : **Hello les loulous. Je suis très émue de poster aujourd'hui. J'espère que vous saurez me pardonner cette année de non publication. J'espère que ceux qui attendaient la suite pourront la lire. Je crains un peu vos réactions du fait du changement d'ambiance qui je pense s'opère dans cette fic et j'espère que certains ne seront pas déçus du contenu. Bonne Lecture.

**Précision :** Navrée, mais la mise en page d'origine n'est pas respectée lorsque vous arrivez au niveau des dialogues car un saut à la ligne implique un nouveau paragraphe pour fanfiction, ce qui n'est pas le cas dans le texte d'origine ou le découpage a un sens réel (j'y tiens). J'ai donc ajouté des "#" à chaque fin de paragraphe des zones concernées.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 **

_**La Funambule**_

Aux aurores, alors que la majorité des élèves de la Grande École de Sorcellerie de Poudlard dormait encore d'un sommeil presque doux, une silhouette fugace se hissa par une fenêtre en rez de chaussée d'une tour de taille modeste. Cette tourelle, la plus petite du grand château, était située à l'arrière des serres, entre le château et celles-ci. Elle était inoccupée depuis plusieurs décennies depuis que de plus grandes salles, davantage taillées pour les cours, avaient été rénovées dans les anciennes structures de l'édifice. L'individu aboutit ainsi entre quatre rangées de cyprès qui rattachait le domaine de Madame Chourave à la juridiction de Dumbledore, à l'abri des regards. Certains disaient que cette Tour était en souterrain accessible directement depuis le château, comme un arrière-poste de celui-ci. L'ombre prit soin de se faufiler dans les serres par une fenêtre entrouverte garantissant la respiration des différentes essences de plantes et ne referma pas le battant derrière elle. Une fois arrivée à l'extrémité des trois bâtiments traversés grâce au même procédé, le discret personnage s'approcha du rebord de la falaise sur laquelle étaient bâties les serres. Si de l'autre côté de Poudlard, à l'avant, le Parc s'étalait en pente douce jusqu'au lac, à l'arrière, un ravin plutôt étroit mais profond, tombait dans les eaux noires situées dans l'ombre de l'île lacustre.

Le fugueur s'assit au bord du précipice et se décala plusieurs fois le long de celui-ci, avant, d'un mouvement bref, d'y être happé brutalement. Mais, au lieu d'être suivi d'un bruit d'eau signifiant une chute ou une noyade, le son mat de semelles amortissant une faible chute retentit faiblement dans l'air. Il y avait en effet, à cet emplacement précis, une petite île à peine à un mètre du roc îlien qui s'apparentait plus à un récif et qui ne pouvait accueillir qu'une seule personne. L'être mystère se mit alors à quatre pattes pour fouiller le vide autour de lui et s'arrêta subitement, bien que n'ayant visiblement rien trouvé de plus sous sa main. Et pourtant, après s'être relevé, il avança un pied sûr au dessus du vide, à quatre ou cinq mètres de l'eau en contrebas. Puis, il sembla que ce pied se posait sur quelque chose puisque la personne s'appuya dessus et commença, prudemment, mais assurément, à avancer sur l'air, s'il est possible, et à progresser en s'éloignant du roc isolé et de la grande île située en fond. Après avoir parcouru six ou huit mètres, l'énigmatique encapuchonné s'arrêta et chercha du pied à sa droite, et le posa enfin sur ce qui devait être une surface solide, bien qu'invisible à quiconque se trouvant là. Cinq pas vers l'avant furent faits, puis deux à gauche, et, après un demi-tour et un pas en arrière, le voyageur nocturne disparut subitement.

* * *

_#DMGG#_

* * *

Hermione regarda l'heure sur sa montre moldue qu'elle portait toujours au poignet. Il s'agissait d'un des rares accessoires qui n'étaient pas prohibés par le règlement de l'école. Alors, Hermione avait souhaité porter ce cadeau de ses parents qu'ils lui avaient fait la veille de son premier départ pour Poudlard. À cette époque, elle n'avait pas d'amis et ils étaient sa seule source de joie humaine. Les livres ne pouvaient pas, bien que pleins de bons conseils et souvent sujets de rires et de larmes, être considérés comme des amis. La montre ne lui plaisait même pas, elle était en plastique, le bracelet froid et d'un jaune trop criard, et le cadran comportait des dessins d'abeilles autour d'une ruche. C'était d'un mauvais goût et d'un enfantin criants. Mais ses parents avaient ainsi voulu lui donner quelque chose d'utile et dont la lumière vive serait un remède contre les sombres pensées. Elle sourit. Soudain, une voix désagréable l'avertit :

« Si tu crois que c'est une victoire pour toi que de me rencontrer ici, je peux repartir immédiatement Granger. » Hermione cessa de sourire instantanément et se retourna pour découvrir Pansy Parkinson qui se tenait dans l'encadrement d'une ouverture sur l'extérieur. Dans son dos la nuit était noire et sans lune et un vent frais et humide parvenait jusqu'à la jeune Gryffondor.###

Pansy entra définitivement dans ce qui était une grotte secrète, située sur un minuscule îlot d'un peu moins de vingt mètres sur quinze. Le cœur de cet îlot abritait une grotte étroite ou seuls quatre interlocuteurs auraient pu tenir assis en tailleurs les uns face aux autres. C'était Pansy qui avait donné ce lieu de rendez-vous. Elle avait envoyé un courrier codé à Hermione qui avait su le déchiffrer avec brio et qui avait tenté de suivre toutes les directives de la serpentarde pour arriver jusque ici à l'heure et au jour dit pour ce premier entretien d'affaires. La jeune fille avait souvent hésité à se présenter au rendez-vous au cours de la traduction du mot. Après, en comprenant les risques que comportait cet itinéraire, elle ne sut si elle devait se fier aux indications de celle qui s'était montrée une adversaire redoutable et pleine de mauvaises intentions à l'égard de ses deux meilleurs amis et d'elle-même. Puis, elle avait songé qu'étant ici ce soir en l'attendant, elle fournissait une raison de plus à la serpentarde de s'en remettre à elle. Pansy dut penser la même chose puisqu'elle prit place face à elle et sortit une feuille de parchemin vierge ainsi qu'une plume et un encrier de sous sa cape, qui ne portait étonnamment pas, les couleurs de sa maison. Mais Hermione également avait ensorcelée sa tenue pour ne pas se compromettre si quelqu'un était venu à l'apercevoir se déplacer de nuit hors des dortoirs.###

Pansy commença.

« As-tu vu Dumbledore ?

-Non pas encore. Il est très occupé cet année et beaucoup plus distant avec les Préfets. Tu devrais le savoir. » Après tout, Pansy était aussi préfète mais contrairement à Hermione, elle ne passait pas sa vie à s'atteler aux tâches requises par ce poste et fréquentait beaucoup moins l'équipe professorale et le directeur que celle-ci. Elle renifla d'ailleurs de manière méprisante et retint un sourire moqueur. La nouvelle du peu d'avancée quant aux avantages qu'elle retirerait de cette association l'avait rembrunie.

« Je peux donc repartir puisque tu n'as rien à m'échanger. » Hermione la retint d'un bras sur son poignet alors qu'elle faisait mine de se relever.

« Attends un peu. Je ne peux pas encore te certifier que tu seras mise à l'abri toi ou ta famille. Mais je peux toujours t'apprendre à te prémunir des sorts sombres. » Pansy lui jeta un regard hautain et cracha :

« Ne crois-tu pas que je maîtrise suffisamment ces sorts pour m'en défendre. » Hermione ne se démonta pas et prononça, calmement :

« Non. Je pense que la seule chose capable de vaincre les sorts de magie noire sont les sorts de magie blanche, en les complétant. La magie blanche n'est pas plus forte que la noire, elle lui est égale. Ainsi, elle se contente de fournir à la magie noire de quoi être rassasiée. Elle est son aliment préféré. Un sort offensif de magie noir peut être, à défaut d'être détruit, être accompli, par un sort de défense de magie blanche. Tu es bien placée pour savoir, que certains sorts sombres ont été crées afin de ne pas pouvoir être interrompus. Ils ne prendront fin qu'une fois leur cible atteinte. » Pansy l'écouta en plissant les yeux, cherchant l'entourloupe. Puis, curieuse de la suite, elle hocha la tête, dans l'expectative.

« Un sort de magie blanche, peut faire croire au sort noir que celui-ci à réussi. »###

Pansy jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elles, comme si tout ceci ne l'intéressait pas. Mais, à la crispation de ses lèvres et à l'agitation de ses prunelles qui refusaient de s'immobiliser, Hermione comprit qu'elle avait réussi à titiller son attention. Pansy lâcha, pleine de mauvaise foi :

« C'est trop petit ici pour que tu puisses réaliser un sort de combat. » Hermione hocha la tête.

« C'est vrai. Mais je peux te montrer comment cela fonctionne sans que nous n'ayons besoin de reproduire ces sorts. » Pansy eut une exclamation peu convaincue et Hermione, le plus doucement possible, pour qu'elle ne prenne pas ceci pour une attaque, sortit de sous sa propre cape, une petite fiole contenant un liquide transparent qui luisit à la lumière du lumos qu'elle invoqua. Elle eut peur un instant que cette lumière soit visible depuis l'extérieur de la grotte mais se souvint que celle-ci, ainsi que tout l'îlot, était blindée de sortilèges de dissimulation très sophistiqués. Elle tendit la fiole à Pansy et lui affirma :

« Tu dois boire cela. » Pansy planta ses yeux dans les siens et articula :

« Pas moyen. » Hermione soupira. Elle répugnait à utiliser la seconde méthode possible pour lui faire visionner le souvenir que contenait la fiole et qu'elle avait reproduit afin de le partager avec Pansy après l'avoir trafiqué pour qu'il soit accessible après ingestion.

« Tu maîtrises la légilimancie et j'ai appris l'occlumancie. Tu peux accéder au souvenir que j'ai décidé de partager avec toi si tu le préfères. »###

La serpentarde fixa la fiole, pesant le pour et le contre. Granger n'était pas, ne lui en déplaise, une sorcière de pacotille. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait et elle savait que Pansy pouvait la blesser mentalement en utilisant cette technique. Si elle la lui proposait, cela signifiait qu'elle s'était préparée sérieusement aux invasions mentales. Cela voulait également dire qu'elle serait capable de s'en prendre à Pansy pendant le transfert de pensées. C'était un risque. Mais Pansy pourrait se battre et vaincre, chose impossible si elle choisissait la fiole et que celle-ci était empoisonnée. Il n'y avait donc pas deux choix possibles :

« Accroche toi Granger, j'arrive. » Elles se concentrèrent l'une sur le regard de l'autre et Hermione émit un cri sourd lorsqu'une autre conscience que la sienne, sombre et imposante, percuta la sienne. Un vif mal de tête s'empara d'elle mais, elle décida de repousser assez l'autre pour que chacune ait assez d'espace pour ne pas se sentir oppressée. Une légende sorcière affirmait que chaque être pouvait aménager son espace mental pour accueillir une ou plusieurs conscience mais que ce pouvoir s'était perdu au fil du temps pour ne laisser place qu'à des consciences solitaires. En constatant qu'elles pouvaient tenir là à deux sans trop se gêner, Hermione se promit de faire des recherches plus tard sur le sujet.###

Pansy de son côté essayait de repousser Granger mais en vain, celle-ci tenait bon et Pansy sentit au bout d'un moment qu'elle ne tentait pas de la faire reculer mais seulement de la contenir. Elle se calma alors et attendit, se doutant que Granger allait bientôt faire surgir le souvenir entre leurs deux consciences pour le partager. Et effectivement, après quelques secondes, une lueur, comme un lumos dans une grotte hermétique, s'éleva, révélant des murs pâles recouverts d'ombres colorées. La salle dans laquelle leurs deux consciences se trouvaient était circulaire, blanche et lisse, presque avec un effet de matière humide. La conscience de Pansy effleura les parois, en apprécia la douceur et se colla le plus possible aux nuances de couleurs qui se mêlaient pour peu à peu former des images. Enfin, quand le dessin fut clair, celui d'une fenêtre ouvrant sur une marre au milieu d'une forêt, Pansy se sentit être aspirée dans ce paysage nocturne. Elle était sur un amas rocheux, d'un côté de la marre, et de l'autre se trouvait une rive et le reste de la forêt qui les entouraient. Elle était en compagnie de Potter et Granger et sur la rive au loin se tenaient deux silhouettes allongées. Au-dessus d'elles, se tenaient les redoutables détraqueurs d'Azkaban qui tournoyaient en une tornade effrayante de laquelle s'élevaient des volutes d'émotions aspirées.###

Puis soudain, Potter tendit sa baguette et une lumière claire, scintillante, argentée, fut propulsée en une masse énorme qui se regroupa sous la forme d'un cerf géant. L'animal fait de magie blanche pure s'avança et les Détraqueurs se détournèrent des silhouettes inconnues sur la rive pour se tourner vers lui. Comme envoûtés par le cerf, ils fondirent dessus, se nourrirent de sa lumière, en plusieurs allers et retours qui durèrent bien pendant dix minutes. Puis, rassasiés, il s'élevèrent à nouveau dans les cieux, comme ayant oublié les silhouettes pourtant proies faciles, et disparurent de la vue de Pansy et des autres. Pansy médita sur le sens des paroles de Granger et sur ce qu'elle venait de voir. Potter avait repoussé l'assaut d'une centaine de ces infamies composées de magie noire pure et ancienne. Encore une raison pour le Survivant d'être adulé, elle s'en serait bien passé, merci. Toutefois, à sa connaissance, il n'existait pas de moyen de repousser un Détraqueur qui aurait décidé de vous bouffer tout cru. C'était un débordement récurrent que le Ministère gérait mal et qui faisait des ravages parmi la population pénitentiaire et c'était ce fait seul qui faisait toute la réputation de la célèbre prison digne des enfers.###

Doucement, alors qu'elle tentait de comprendre le mécanisme de cette magie blanche inconnue, Pansy se sentit glisser hors du tableau et retrouver le sas des consciences. Puis, de manière beaucoup moins douce cette fois, Granger l'éjecta violemment hors de sa tête et elle retomba sur les fesses, haletante de cet exercice intense, mais le regard vif et clairement avide de nouvelles connaissances.

« Explique moi ça Granger ! » cria-t-elle presque, fébrilement. Hermione lui fit signe de s'apaiser et commença :

« Comme tu le sais, il y a la magie noire, la magie neutre, et la magie blanche. Le Ministère et le programme éducatif de Poudlard ne nous préparent qu'à la magie neutre qui est globalement soit domestique soit défensive. Il s'agit de nous prémunir des attaques mineures et de vivre notre quotidien avec les avantages de la magie. À l'origine la magie noire a été modelée à partir de la magie neutre pour accumuler le pouvoir en nuisant à ceux qui en empêchaient le contrôle. Et la magie blanche a été développée, toujours depuis la même source, dans le seul but de contrecarrer la magie noire.

-Épargne moi la théorie Granger. » Hermione ne releva pas son ton désagréable et poursuivit.###

« Ainsi donc, la magie blanche est un concentré de ruse positive visant à composer un leurre. Ce que Harry a utilisé est un patronus. Les Détraqueurs se nourrissent de nos malheurs. Ils l'aspirent et s'en trouvent plus puissants. Pour les repousser, il suffit simplement de leur donner ce qu'ils veulent : une énorme quantité d'émotions, d'excellente qualité, un très grand concentré. Tu peux lancer un patronus qui sera un simple filet de magie semblable à celui que tu as vu avant que le cerf ne se forme. C'est un bon moyen de repousser une source de magie noire à court terme. Dans le cas des détraqueurs, un patronus accompli, qui a une forme de par son aboutissement total, est extrêmement puissant et composé d'énormément de charge émotive. » Pansy lui fit signe de lui passer les détails et Hermione conclut :

« Le patronus est crée par la seule force du souvenir le plus heureux qu'un sorcier possède. Ce souvenir, contenant une très haute charge émotive positive, prend vie magiquement et devient un fluide compacte de magie blanche pure. Celle-ci se fait passer aux yeux du détraqueur pour de l'émotion soutirée de force, et le détraqueur, repus, s'en va. » Pansy fit la moue, une peu déçue. Cette technique filoute avait une vague apparence serpentarde mais elle était utilisée à des fins tellement gryffondoresques qu'elle en fut presque déçue.###

Pansy, toutefois enthousiaste à l'idée d'utiliser un truc magique si pratique ordonna :

« Allez vas y Granger, dis moi vite comment produire ce truc. » Hermione fit non de la tête.

« Tu ne comprends pas, c'est de la magie très puissante. On ne réussit jamais du premier coup. C'est un long apprentissage. Harry a mis six mois d'entraînements intensifs et épuisants pour le maîtriser. Il m'a fallu un an et Ron ne le tient toujours pas.. » Pansy s'emporta :

« Je ne suis pas une vulgaire sang-de-bourbe ou même un sang-mêlé médiocre ou un traître-à-son-sang incapable. Je suis une sang-pur, d'une des plus anciennes familles de sang-pur du monde sorcier. La magie pure coule dans les veines de chaque membre de ma famille depuis des temps immémoriaux. Serpentard lui-même descend de sorciers moins illustres. » Elle essaya d'écraser Hermione de sa dignité en redressant et relevant hautainement la tête. Hermione la toisa longtemps, sans haine apparente, sans la craindre non plus, mais au bout d'un moment, elle concéda :

« Il est possible que certains puissent, du fait de leur magie, maîtriser ce sort plus aisément que d'autres. Comme Harry. Je te souhaite sincèrement un tel succès, mais j'en doute. »###

Elle marqua un temps, chercha ses mots et dévoila :

« Tu dois te concentrer sur ton souvenir le plus heureux. Celui qui en premier s'impose à ton esprit, celui que tu peux détailler dans ta tête comme si tu le vivais une seconde fois. Pas un détail de ce souvenir ne doit être omis sinon le sort ne fonctionnera pas. Une fois la scène bien en tête, tu dois puiser en toi, sentir que tu es concentrée et prête à t'affaiblir le temps de jeter le sort. » Pansy tiqua à cette information. Risquer une brèche dans sa défense au moment de lancer le charme ? Y arriverait-elle ? Tout son être se révulsait à l'idée de ne relâcher son bouclier ne serait-ce qu'un quart de seconde. La voix de Granger reprit :

« Puis tu lances l'incantation. Expecto patronum. » Elle articula bien. Puis, elle prit soin de l'avertir :

« Il y a des chances pour qu'au début, tu ne ressentes que des picotements dans la main. Puis, les fois suivantes, en travaillant et t'entêtant, les picotements remonteront dans ton avant-bras, puis ton coude, puis son épaule, saisiront ton buste et redescendront jusque dans ton ventre. Et alors, ce sera comme une décharge, comme si tu sortais tes propres tripes de ton ventre pour les lancer au visage de ton ennemi après qu'elles aient traversé ton corps en sens inverse. Au début, tu t'évanouiras et tu pourras vomir mais au fur et à mesure, la force positive du souvenir prendra le pas sur l'effort de concentration de ta magie. Que cela te prenne du temps ou non, tu passeras par toutes ces étapes Pansy. »###

Le discours de la Gryffondor avait considérablement refroidie la serpentarde. Granger était sensé lui parler de magie blanche, donc, de gentille magie, quelque chose qui devrait être facile et agréable à faire. Sinon en quoi la magie noire serait elle plus cruelle que la blanche si celle-ci coûtait autant ? Totalement déroutée par ce discours et par le fait que pendant une seconde, son prénom dans la bouche de Granger aurait pu signifier qu'elles étaient proches, Pansy laissa son inquiétude et sa perplexité apparaître sur son visage. Granger se leva pour épousseter ses vêtements.

« Il fait froid et il est tard. Je rentre au château. Si tu tiens toujours à cette réunion, tu me fera parvenir les informations qui m'intéressent de la manière de ton choix. » Pansy la laissa quitter la grotte, encore en proie à une torpeur méditative intense. Elle avait obtenu beaucoup de choses de cette première rencontre sans avoir à en donner aucune. Pour le moment, leur arrangement ne la mettait pas en mauvaise posture. Au pire, si elle décidait de ne pas poursuivre ces séances de renseignements, elle aurait toujours une faille à dévoiler aux autres serpentards et ils apprendraient à se prémunir ensemble de cette magie blanche.###

Mais dans ce cas, Lucius Malfoy aurait encore plus de clefs en main pour les assassiner un par un.###

* * *

_#DMGG#_

* * *

Pansy commença à s'entraîner à créer un patronus dès le lendemain de sa rencontre avec Granger. Il s'avéra que c'était une sacrément mauvaise idée dans la mesure ou sa petite escapade l'avait privée d'heures de sommeil qu'elle n'avait pu compenser par les discrètes et collectives siestes du cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Aussi, sa propre magie, hébergée par son corps, avait-elle tendance à être amoindrie, et d'après les dire de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, elle perdait un sérieux atout dans son entreprise. Pansy sentit donc sans surprise qu'elle ne pouvait, même en monopolisant toute sa concentration, pas avoir accès à sa magie la plus profonde. Agacée, elle se dit qu'elle remettrait l'exercice au lendemain. Seulement, le jour d'après était un jeudi, qui se caractérisait pour les serpentards par une journée complète de cours essentiels : Potions, Métamorphose, Défense contre les Forces du Mal et Sortilèges. Les huit heures de cours, ajoutées aux deux heures de devoirs intensifs à rédiger pour diverses matières, sans compter une réunion exceptionnelle de Préfets qui s'était éternisée dans la soirée, et la jeune fille était bonne pour regagner ses pénates sans une once de travail sur les patronus.

La fin de la semaine ne fut pas plus propice au nouvel exercice puisque ses amis semblaient décidés à ne pas la lâcher d'une semelle, ne lui permettant pas de s'isoler pour pratiquer. Elle rumina en silence, pour une fois, mais sa nature de serpentarde lui avait appris à prendre son mal en patience pour optimiser sa formation à venir. Elle se concentra donc sur ses cours, ses devoirs et l'espionnage de ses petits camarades de maison. En effet, si elle disposait actuellement d'assez d'informations pour tenir Granger en haleine pendant environ trois ou quatre mois, à raison d'une information par semaine, elle ne souhaitait pas voir sa marchandise diminuer. Aussi laissa-t-elle traîner ses yeux et ses oreilles davantage qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle s'engagea même dans une relation avec un serpentard plus âgé dans le seul but de faire croire à quiconque qu'elle était distraite et que son attention était surtout focalisée sur cette aventure naissante. Pansy, derrière son air de greluche, en avait sous le capot. Non pas que la jeune fille se doutât un instant de ce que fut un capot. Ainsi put-elle glaner des pistes à suivre, du nombre de deux, et sur deux aspect très différents de ce qui pouvait intéresser la Gryffondor.

Malheureusement, sortir avec Adrian Pucey lui faisait perdre un précieux temps. Le jeune homme faisait partie de ces serpentards contestés, qui auraient aussi bien pu finir à Poufsouffle. Ils étaient peu dans ce cas et Adrian était le plus caractéristique. Le reste de leur maison faisait tout pour taire leur infamante nature mais parfois certains Serdaigles et même Gryffondors les regardait étrangement après les avoir entendu dire quelque chose de drôle ou de sympathique. Pansy avait compté sur le fait que sa mise en couple avec un demi-serpentard déchaînerait les rumeurs et focaliserait l'attention sur elle et ses déboires amoureux plutôt que sur ses aptitudes de commère en chef. Elle était très douée pour jouer avec son image et celle d'autrui. Elle eut l'impression que tout le monde n'y voyait que du feu, et s'en réjouit en s'en frottant les mains, camouflant sa satisfaction dans un palot baveux échangé avec Adrian. Elle se croyait excellente comédienne et personne ne la démentit de vive voix ou d'un regard soutenu.

La semaine qui suivit, Pansy parvint à semer Adrian dans le château en s'échappant par la Tourelle qui lui permettait de rejoindre le précipice et les îlots secrets du lac sombre. Car il n'y avait pas qu'un roc isolé servant d'asile sûr sur ce lac et dans ces environs. Il y avait toute un archipel d'atolls plus ou moins gros qui offraient une solitude bienvenue à la jeune fille en mal d'intimité. Elle connaissait une dizaine de ces îles invisibles périlleuses d'accès, qu'elle avait découvertes au gré de nombreuses nuits d'insomnie depuis sa première année. L'île qu'elle choisit le mardi après midi, alors qu'elle aurait dû se trouver en heures d'études à faire ses devoirs, était plutôt grande. Elle était bien plus modeste que celle de Poudlard, cela va sans dire, mais elle était quatre ou cinq fois plus grande que celle qu'elle avait partagée avec Granger. Cet espace vierge et entièrement camouflé par une forêt de feuillus dont seul le bruit des feuilles sous le vent trahissait la présence, allait devenir sa salle d'entraînement pour de nombreux mois. Elle prit soin de vérifier que les anciens sortilèges qui gardaient ce lieu étaient opérationnels et commença à aménager la clairière où elle travaillerait à son goût. Elle transforma une branche morte en matelas sur lequel s'installer et un lit de feuilles mortes fut cousu en couverture pour se protéger de la fraîcheur lacustre.

Elle s'assit donc au centre de la clairière, se força à fermer les yeux et à se décontracter. Pansy ne se sentait jamais en sécurité que totalement seule. Les reproches qu'elle avait faits à Draco sur son isolement et son manque de confiance en autrui, elle aurait pu les jeter dans son miroir. C'était sûrement pour cette raison même qu'elle se sentait si proche de Draco. Elle oublia son ami et se concentra sur sa respiration, s'y conformant, sombrant presque dans un demi-sommeil. Une fois apaisée, elle se força à garder une image en tête, une image apaisante. Granger avait parlé d'un souvenir particulièrement heureux mais jusque ici Pansy n'avait pas cherché à déterminer quel souvenir serait le moteur de sa magie blanche. Elle tiqua. Utiliser la magie blanche allait-il changer quelque chose dans ce qu'elle était ou ce qu'elle pensait. Elle préféra garder cette pensée pour plus tard et secoua la tête.

Elle suivit scrupuleusement les instructions données par Granger dans la grotte et attendit que le picotement s'empare de sa main. Elle eut beau se concentrer, rester concentrée, se sentir puiser dans sa magie totale et pleine, presque pouvoir la sentir et la soupeser, aucune chatouille ne semblait vouloir courir sur sa peau. Elle recommença deux puis trois fois, ce qui lui prit bien une heure et demi. Mais, la sensation ne vint pas. Elle fit une pause en se remémorant les propos de Granger. Visiblement, avoir une image apaisante en tête, à savoir une barque remplie de Première Année muets d'émerveillement, regardant Poudlard en contre-haut, ne suffisait pas. Granger avait parlé d'un souvenir positif mais qui était loin de ressembler à une flaque sans ondes. Elle avait évoqué la violence, la force, le tumulte des émotions générées par le souvenir positif. Pansy se força à se confronter à sa vie, à ses amis, à sa famille, à ses ambitions et ses envies. Qu'est-ce qui, dans sa vie, l'avait rendue heureuse ?

Elle se souvenait de son premier jour au château et de la fierté d'avoir été répartie à Serpentard. Mais cette fierté avait très largement été entachée de soulagement. La peur de pas être déclarée vert et argent était encore plus forte à ce moment, que la satisfaction d'avoir fait son devoir. Peut être devrait-elle se concentrer sur quelque chose de plus individuel. La maison serpentard était la joie et la fierté de toute sa famille, pas seulement la sienne. Qu'est-ce, qui, positivement, la différenciait de ses parents ou ses oncles, tantes et cousins ? Elle avait des amis qui lui étaient propres. Draco venait d'abord mais il lui rendait mal son affection. Elle sentait qu'il était réticent quand elle s'approchait, qu'il craignait qu'elle ne le papouille ou n'entame des sujets privés. D'une manière générale, il détestait qu'elle l'implique dans des ruptures de convenances. Grégory était plus lié avec Millicent qu'avec elle et elle ne portait que peu d'estime à Vincent qui peinait à suivre ses dialogues enflammées. Milli était gentille et studieuse mais elles étaient souvent trop différentes pour pouvoir se comprendre mutuellement. Elle se méfiait de Daphné qui cachait sa malice sous un air de neutralité suspect. Les amis n'étaient donc pas une bonne idée.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Personne n'avait jamais eu accès à cette île avant elle. Ou peut être, dans des temps reculés, les Fondateurs étaient-ils venus, et avaient décidé que ces perles jetées sur le satin sombre de l'eau, devaient-elles être dissimulées de la vue des moldus avares de ressources et de puissance ou des sorciers s'y apparentant. Alors, ils avaient pris une grande couverture d'invisibilité et bordés ces récifs qui se lovèrent dans la chaleur de leur magie forte et rassurante. Puis Pansy un jour s'était disputée, c'était le troisième jour de première année, avec Théodore Nott qui l'avait traitée de bouledogue, et était venue bouder sur la falaise, menaçant Merlin et Serpentard de se jeter dans l'eau s'ils ne punissaient pas l'importun. Elle avait mené à bien son projet mais était retombée, sinon en un plouf, du moins en un Aïe, sur un rocher plat couvert de mousse odorante, qu'elle ne pouvait voir. Elle avait avancé, semblant flotter au dessus de l'eau, se sentant des pouvoirs supérieurs aux autres petits sorciers, dans ce dédale d'îlots reliés entre eux ou seulement séparés d'un saut, pou découvrir ce labyrinthe. Puis, elle avait pu constater, qu'en dépassant certaines limites imposées par les sortilèges, on pouvait déduire des entrées de grottes d'une simple ombre, et qu'une fois à l'intérieur, la vue nous était rendue.

Elle se souvenait encore de la sensation que ça a avait été de savoir quelque chose que tout le monde, le professeur Snape et Dumbledore sûrement compris, ignorait. Elle avait senti son jeune cœur battre d'excitation, sa tête se remplir de questions, sa magie frétiller de sentir les anciens charmes la caressant. Elle avait levée sa baguette et jeté des lumos et des sorts pour révéler les moindres recoins de cet oasis d'obscurité et de fraîcheur, si reposantes dans ce monde saturé d'éclats de magie. Ici, la magie avait été puisée à la source et n'avait que peu été altérée par des interventions successives. Laissés tels qu'ils avaient été invoqués en premier lieu, les sorts sortant de la main même de Godric, Salazar, Rowena et Helga se mariaient de reflets à quatre couleurs et quatre liserés qui dansaient et formaient des fresques qui semblaient répondre aux volontés de Pansy. Il suffisait qu'elle inventât une histoire dans le secret de sa tête, et qu'elle pose sa main sur une paroi, pour que celle-ci s'anime et lui propose le film de son conte inavoué. Cet émerveillement la saisit à nouveau et soudain, dans le bout de ses ongles, des petites bêtes rongèrent sa peau et nagèrent dans ses veines pour atteindre l'artère violette qui n'était pas encore couverte de la marque des Ténèbres.

Pansy lâcha subitement sa baguette alors qu'une décharge se faisait ressentir dans son coude et se diluait jusque dans son épaule où elle s'arrêta. Elle ouvrit les yeux, respirant difficilement, tirant la langue, assoiffée, comme si elle n'avait pas bu depuis des semaines. Elle se jeta sur un large morceau d'écorce arraché au tronc d'un arbre par la brise. Ce lambeau était légèrement arrondi et elle invoqua de l'eau dans ce récipient de fortune pour rafraîchir sa gorge. Elle recommença plusieurs fois et dut même s'étirer après cela, car des courbatures se faisaient sentir dans son corps. Dans le ventre, elle avait une légère gêne, comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à lui gratter la peau toujours au même endroit. Ce n'était pas douloureux à proprement parler mais très désagréable et un peu inquiétant. La jeune femme énuméra mentalement les symptômes et soupira bruyamment.

Bien que cela ne l'enthousiasmât pas, Pansy dut reconnaître que Granger savait de quoi elle parlait quand elle évoquait les patronus. Elle l'avait avertie concernant tout ce qu'elle venait de ressentir. Et si elle ne savait pas qu'elle même était passée par cet apprentissage, Pansy aurait pu jurer que la Gryffondor avait des dons de voyance. Son expérience, pour une fois, n'était plus seulement théorique mais pratique. De plus, la serpentarde soupçonnait la lionne d'avoir dévoré tous les bouquins nécessaires à la maîtrise de la magie blanche. Si pour une première fois, Pansy pensait bien s'en sortir, elle avait aussi conscience que sans certains axes de travail qu'elle peinerait à déterminer par elle-même, ses progrès allaient être minimes ou du moins stagnerait-elle à coup sûr après trois ou quatre séances. Elle répugnait à se l'avouer mais elle avait besoin de l'aide de Granger. Et pour ce faire, il fallait qu'elle lui fournisse des informations suffisamment croustillantes pour que sa camarade d'école trouve aussi son compte dans ce pacte. Tant pis pour ses camarades, elle allait commencer à révéler leurs petits secrets.

* * *

_#DMGG#_

* * *

Hermione Granger n'était pas du genre à se voiler la face quand une cause était perdue. Aussi, après deux semaines pendant lesquelles aucune élève de serpentard ne lui adressa un quelconque indice de son envie de coopérer, la jeune fille conclut que malheureusement, elle n'avait pas su convaincre sa camarade. Elle ne s'en démoralisa pas pour autant, décidant de se concentrer sur de nouveaux projets, et renonçant raisonnablement à cette alliance, qui, elle le savait, aurait été un défi quotidien à relever. Après tout, cette entreprise était extrêmement ambitieuse. Réussir à coopérer avec quelqu'un de radicalement différent de soi qui ne souhaitait même pas vous respecter et vous adressait des insultes sur vos origines et vos aptitudes, très peu pour elle. Aussi, quand un hibou commun déposa devant elle une enveloppe portant seulement son nom d'une écriture rigoureusement droite et presque journalistique, la jeune Gryffondor ne se figura pas que celle-ci pourrait avoir un lien avec son projet avorté. Par précaution toutefois, elle ne prévit de n'ouvrir ce courrier inattendu que dans l'enceinte sécurisante du dortoir, le soir même, après sa journée d'école.

Hermione était une fille raisonnable et maître de ses émotions. Aussi, elle ne se préoccupa pas du courrier toute la journée, ayant bien d'autres chats à fouetter, et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle s'autorisa un détour par le dortoir pour se reposer un peu avant le dîner, que l'enveloppe se retrouva sous son nez.

Elle ferma les rideaux autour de son baldaquin, hermétiquement grâce à un sort élémentaire appris en deuxième année. Puis, sans fébrilité aucune, elle décacheta l'enveloppe. Celle ci était vide à l'exception d'une plume. Elle ne portait comme inscription que celle mentionnée plus haut que Hermione avait déjà classée comme étant sans indice d'expéditeur aucun. L'entre utilisée était l'encre standard fournie par le château et le papier était celui mis à la disposition des élèves dans la volière. Elle se demanda si l'objet n'était pas à analyser magiquement, au cas où il soit le fruit d'un charme malin visant à l'agresser. Puis, le souvenir de son rendez-vous avec Parkinson lui revint. Alors, prudemment, elle retourna l'enveloppe et la plume tomba à plat sur la paume ouverte de sa main. Rien ne se déclencha et Hermione repoussa l'enveloppe. Elle avait plus probablement un admirateur secret qui s'amusait à lui faire des cadeaux. Elle secoua la tête à cette sotte idée un peu mièvre et carrément présomptueuse. Se prenait-elle pour quelqu'un de désirable ?

Alors qu'elle laissait ses idées vagabonder naïvement, elle se saisit inconsciemment de la plume et celle-ci s'anima furieusement, cherchant à écrire dans le vide. Hermione saisit brutalement qu'effectivement Pansy avait décidé de lui répondre et qu'elle avait trouvé un système discret et très efficace plutôt ingénieux. Se jetant sur son lit, elle laissa la plume écrire sur les draps, et tâcher plusieurs couches de literie d'une écriture en pattes de mouches penchée composée de traits tracés à la hâte et avec empressement visiblement. Peu à peu les lettres imprimèrent un message composé de phrases ponctuées de chiffres qui à première vue n'étaient ni anglais ni latin et qui ne résonnaient d'aucun sens dans les oreilles d'Hermione. Une fois que la plume eut écrit les quelques lignes, elle s'immobilisa et cracha quelques tâches qui, s'étalant sur l'oreiller, formèrent le mot FUNAMBULE en gras et majuscules. Hermione s'amusa de cette signature d'un sourire étonné mais s'attela à mémoriser le contenu du message qui était tel qu'il suit :

**U3N91V 54 L9 1 R59RU1L T3ATNO3 1R5S1R2M5 S 5NMOTU1 L TROM 1RVU5LP LE93 5RTU1 5LL96 T5 XU54 XU54**

**R54NOR7 1R5SS53 R91L35 L TN1UQ U4 U1 U15SS9R2R1 54 1L 5LL9UOR U4 5NU 5NU S5RTU1 SNO3R17 1**

Hermione poussa un râle agacé. Cette serpentarde n'avait rien trouvé de mieux qu'un code terriblement compliqué pour communiquer avec elle. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, Hermione aimait relever des défis et si elle perçait le mystère de ce message truqué, elle ne doutait pas d'obtenir des informations primordiales. Elle se mit immédiatement au travail en réécrivant le message de différents manières. À l'endroit, à l'envers, tout attaché, en cherchant une métrique nouvelle de séparation des lettres pour retomber sur des mots, etc... Elle passa plusieurs heures, penchée sur son lit à tenter des dizaines puis des centaines de combinaisons différentes sans parvenir à quelque chose de concluant. Lorsque l'heure d'aller manger arriva, elle prit soin de jeter un sort pour nettoyer son lit après avoir méticuleusement recopié l'inscription d'origine sur le haut de son premier brouillon. Elle rangea ensuite précieusement ses différents brouillons dans une boîte sans fin qu'elle blinda de sorts d'imperméabilité et rangea la boîte dans son sommier. Puis, préoccupée par ce travail, ne cessant pour autant de travailler mentalement dessus, elle rejoignit ses amis dans la salle commune.

Ron et Harry avaient eu entraînement de Quidditch et parlaient avec animosité du prochain match qui aurait lieu, chacun ayant un avis différent, Harry plutôt confiant, et Ron trop complexé par ses médiocres talents de gardien. Cette fois, elle ne les réprimanda pas pour ne pas avoir fait leurs devoirs et pour se passionner pour des sujets triviaux tels que le sport. Elle ne leva pas non plus les yeux à la vue de Ron enfournant sa huitième part de tarte à la mélasse. Elle mangeait silencieusement, sans livre en main, se contentant de « Mmmmh » pensifs quand on lui demandait son avis. Foi d'Hermione Granger, elle déchiffrerai ce code avant la fin de la semaine !

* * *

**DMGG**

**DMGG**

* * *

**Notes de Fin :**

-Vous vous en doutez, le choix du titre de chapitre a un double sens, que j'espère vous aurez deviné.

-J'ai longtemps hésité à raccourcir toutes ces explications, sur la magie principalement. Mais à mon avis, rentrer dans le détail de manière exceptionnelle me permettait d'éviter de vous raconter des dizaines de rencontres entre les deux jeunes filles. Vous avez assisté en temps réel à une de leurs séances et vous savez désormais jusqu'à quel point elles sont poussées et efficaces. Je ne récidiverai plus promis. Puis, j'ai pu imaginer une nouvelle conception de la magie que j'ose croire relativement originale bien que basée sur un principe simpliste.

-Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu insérer ici de scènes avec Grégory ou Draco. Mais je pense que c'était nécessaire de consacrer un chapitre entier à cette intrigue là. Normalement, retour des deux protagonistes principaux dans le chapitre 5.

-Pour information, je parlais avec Elektra Black 2 par un beau dimanche d'automne et je lui disais justement que je devais absolument avancer sur cette fic car vous attendiez la suite, que je n'avais pas encore écrit une ligne du chapitre et que c'était dommage parce que je savais ce qui se passait dedans globalement. Et paf, onze heures après ce dialogue, le chapitre était écrit ! Comme quoi quand on tu te forces un peu Westy', tu peux le faire... Et tout ce ceci était i peu près une semaine. Donc j'ai essayé de me hâter pour vous poster tout ceci :D

-Je ne sais pas encore quand je pourrais poster le Chapitre 5 des Corps Fous à Lier qui est écrit au tiers environ.

* * *

**Précision :** Je n'ai relu ce chapitre qu'une seule fois pour vous le poster le plus vite possible sans que vous ne saigniez trop des yeux. Je m'excuse donc si des difformités de plume subsistent.

* * *

Je vais essayer de me pousser à être plus régulière, mais je ne promets rien. Sachez toutefois, qu'à priori, même si les délais deviennent intolérables, dans la mesure ou je sais presque tout ce qui se passe dans cette fic, celle-ci aura une fin et que même si elle met des années à arriver, sauf décès de ma part ou burn out internet, elle arrivera.

* * *

N'hésitez surtout pas à donner votre avis, qu'il soit enthousiaste ou blasé ou dénonciateur, j'accepte toutes les critiques si elles sont argumentées:)


	5. Chapitre 5 - La Fleur

**Note d'Introduction : **Me revoilà, plus tôt que prévu sur ce Chapitre 5. Là encore, contrairement à ce que j'avais prévu, on a moins de Draco-Grégory mais il ne sont pas absents.

**Précision (Edit 2) :** Cette fois, les paragraphes contenant des dialogues dont l'aspect d'origine n'a pas été conservé sont entre crochets.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 **

_**La Fleur**_

* * *

Sirius Black avait toujours exécré le Square Grimmauld. La maison de ses ancêtres était une austère bâtisse qui en son sens illustrait parfaitement l'étouffement de toute individualité. On ne sentait, dans aucune des pièces, la marque d'un habitant particulier et aucune tapisserie ne différait des autres dans la sobriété maladive et la rigueur aristocratique. Sirius avait bien tenté, pendant son adolescence, d'afficher sur ses murs des posters moldus, des photos de ses amis, et avait même tenté de changer la couleur de ses draps d'un noir et gris terne et déprimant. Mais à croire que les premiers édificateurs de la maison avaient imaginé un jour avoir dans leurs descendants un traître à leur sang, tout ce qui n'était pas sang-pur ou d'allégeance serpentarde ne pouvait s'imposer sur les murs ou les meubles. Au-delà des structures, le Gryffondor supposait que l'air ambiant lui-même était vicié. Ainsi, tout ce qui avait pu naître à l'extérieur de ces murs avait fini par subir les effets des sombres malédictions jetées des centaines d'années plus tôt.

L'animagus se souvenait avoir voulu ramener des albums photos de ses années à Poudlard pendant les vacances, et les livres d'images, bien que moldus, s'étaient soudain animés et avaient dévoré jusqu'au moindre cliché, pourtant sorcier. Aucune image de sang-de-bourbe ou de sang-mêlé n'était toléré en ces lieux hautains. Le sang avant tout. Aussi, depuis qu'il avait investi à nouveau ce sinistre endroit depuis deux ans, Sirius s'efforçait-il de dompter sa demeure. Résigné à y passer un certain temps, il avait décidé de se renseigner pour peu à peu défaire les charmes funestes qui ceinturaient passionnément l'héritage des Black. Pour cela, il avait obtenu de Dumbledore d'avoir accès à certains ouvrages détenus au Château de Poudlard, soigneusement conservés dans la Réserve. Comme il était toutefois impossible à un criminel en cavale de se rendre dans l'antique école, c'était Severus Snape qui effectuait le trajet en lui fournissant les exemplaires requis. Grâce à ceux-ci, Sirius avait pu rendre muet le tableau de sa mère au rez-de-chaussée du Square. C'était une maigre consolation puisque Kreattur se permettait de transmettre à haute voix les imprécations de son auguste maîtresse.

L'animagus avait passé de nombreuses semaines à tenter de reconquérir sa chambre. Les sortilèges prononcés avaient été nombreux, les potions brassées non moins nombreuses, et il avait seulement réussi à laver de toute trace magique un secrétaire dans lequel il gardait ses plus précieux souvenirs. C'était Snape qui avait concocté une potion d'une efficacité redoutable qui permettait de bloquer les effets d'un sort. Comme il l'avait d'ailleurs précisé à Sirius, le vernis du meuble était à surveiller de près s'il ne voulait pas que la maison reprenne possession de son bureau pour détruire à nouveau ses effets prohibés. Sirius avait soupiré, découragé par la tâche, mais avait tout de même commencé à recouvrir une partie des meubles de ce vernis, afin d'être moins tourmenté par les maléfices familiaux. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps à vernir toutes les boiseries de la cuisine, avec l'aide de Remus, celui n'ayant pas encore trouvé de travail. Cette activité avait eu le mérite de les maintenir en forme et d'égayer leur humeur.

Alors qu'il était justement en train de recouvrir le bois de la cheminée de la cuisine du précieux enduit, celle-ci s'enflamma brusquement et Sirius fut propulsé en arrière, atterrissant sur les fesses, son pot de vernis dans une main, son pinceau dans l'autre. Une partie de l'épais fluide avait coulé sur ses vêtements et se répandait sur le sol. Puis, sortant de sa torpeur, Sirius releva la tête pour découvrir Severus Snape matérialisé dans son âtre. Il avait envie d'insulter le maître des potions et de lui demander de quel droit il forçait l'entrée de son domicile sans invitation préalable mais il avisa de la pile de livres que celui-ci tenait sous le bras gauche. Sans amabilité aucune, Sirius le salua d'un « Servilus » accompagné d'un regard noir. L'autre le scruta un moment sans rien dire puis fit un pas hors du conduit, en baissant automatiquement la tête. Snape était, à la connaissance de Sirius, une des rares personnes à ne pas être affectée par les déplacements magiques. Il avait réussi à transplaner du premier coup lors de leur scolarité et la cheminette était son mode de transport favori. Sirius le soupçonnait de prendre plaisir à prononcer les destinations de sa voix grave et sinistre, terrifiant alors toutes les personnes présentes.

[Snape se dirigea droit vers la table et déposa les ouvrages. Par pure politesse, il détailla les lectures :

« Je ne pense pas que ces livres te soient d'une grande utilité. Les potions évoquées dans celui-ci (il tendit un ouvrage à Sirius pour qu'il le regarde) dépassent tes compétences et me demanderaient de cesser d'enseigner pour prendre la peine de les réaliser. Quant aux sortilèges contenus dans ce grimoire, ils sont en cunéiforme du premier type et si on peut les décrypter, il est impossible pour quiconque de les psalmodier. » Sirius grinça des dents. Snape empila un troisième livre sur ses bras.

« Je te conseille toutefois de prêter attention à ce manuel de Botanique Avancé. Il contient les particularités d'essences extrêmement rares qui sont connues pour leur influence sur leur environnement proche. Disposer quelques plantes choisies dans certaines pièces pourrait altérer les splendides charmes exercés par tes talentueux aïeux. » Sirius émit un gémissement de désespoir. Il en avait assez de subir les discours fanatiques de Snape sur la puissante et fascinante magie qui lui pourrissait quotidiennement l'existence.]

Le maître des potions ne repartit pas immédiatement, comme s'y était attendu Sirius. À son grand étonnement, il fit le tour de la table, tira une chaise, et s'installa tranquillement face à lui. D'un geste bref, il invoqua une théière et deux tasses et versa l'eau chaude déjà teintée d'herbes fortes dans les deux récipients. Sirius réalisa alors que le maître des Potions avait dû faire chauffer l'eau d'un informulé dès son arrivée, et ce, sous son nez. Il inspira pour se calmer et éviter de s'en prendre à son ancien camarade de classe. Pour que celui-ci prenne la peine de s'éterniser, il devait avoir des instructions précises de Dumbledore à lui transmettre ou des nouvelles graves concernant Harry. Sirius se tendit. Snape se permit de boire à lentes goulées trois gorgées de son breuvage et reposa la tasse en un cling caractéristique. Il croisa ses mains devant lui sur la table et fixa dans les yeux l'animagus.

[« Narcissa Malfoy sait que je suis un espion double. » L'effet ne se fit pas attendre, Sirius sortit sa baguette, prêt à châtier le traître qui se tenait devant lui. Snape ne sortit pas sa baguette, resta immobile et le regarda toujours aussi intensément jusqu'à ce que Sirius abaisse sa garde, lui intimant de continuer.

« Je ne sais pas encore comment, aussi isolée dans son manoir et tenue à l'écart par son mari des affaires du Lord Noir, elle a pu enquêter et en arriver à ces conclusions. Toutefois, elle m'a adressé un message plein de menaces dans lequel elle m'ordonne de protéger son fils coûte que coûte sinon quoi elle me dénoncera au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Autant te dire que Lucius se fera un plaisir de servir ma tête sur un plateau d'argent à son maître. Selon Bellatrix et son beau-frère, jamais un sang-mêlé comme moi n'aurait dû recevoir autant la confiance du Lord. » Sirius fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi Dumbledore t'a-t-il envoyé me raconter ça à moi ? » Snape le scruta, ses lèvres pincées en une ligne fine que Sirius vit pourtant trembler faiblement sous le poids de la réflexion.

« Dumbledore n'est pas informé de ma situation pour le moins périlleuse. Sitôt le directeur informé, Narcissa Malfoy mettrait ses plans à exécution et nous perdrions un sérieux avantage dans cette guerre. Sans compter qu'un maître des potions de ma qualité ne se trouve pas aisément en cours d'année scolaire. » Surpris de ce trait d'humour macabre, Sirius émit un son bref. Snape releva un sourcil face à ce presque rire mais Sirius se reprit immédiatement.]

[Alors que le Gryffondor allait prononcer le Pourquoi de trop, Severus s'impatienta et dévoila aisément sa démarche :

« L'épouse de Lucius se sert de sa découverte comme point de pression sur moi afin de ne pas exposer son propre point de pression. Draco. » Sirius suivait le raisonnement mais pour le moment, il ne voyait pas en quoi, lui, devait être tenu informé de ces détails en priorité.

« Toutefois, avant d'être une Malfoy, Narcissa a porté le même patronyme que toi. Vous avez été proches pendant un certain nombre d'années jusqu'à ce que tu ne prenne un chemin différent du sien lors de votre Première Année. » Sirius se rembrunit. Petit, il avait considéré Narcissa comme une princesse, la plus douce et la plus belle de ses trois cousines. Il lui avait déclamé des poèmes et promis un amour éternel adorable mais irrationnel en raison de leur jeune âge. A l'adolescence, il s'était détourné d'elle et de toute sa famille pour ne voir que leurs travers et leurs manipulations de sang-purs qui les avait fait souffrir lui et Andromeda, et condamnés Regulus et Narcissa à une obéissance douloureuse de loyaux enfants. Regulus était mort en servant le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Narcissa avait dû épouser l'un de ses fidèles partisans, directement exposée au danger. La voix de Snape reprit, en continuité de ses pensées :

« Combien de nobles Black devront périr pour la folie d'un simple sang-mêlé? ». Sirius tiqua. L'absurdité même qu'il avait mise en exergue depuis bien longtemps ressortait aujourd'hui dans la bouche d'un mangemort.]

[« Ce sentiment sommeille aussi en Narcissa Black, j'en suis certain. De plus, elle sait plus que quiconque qu'un accord ne peut tenir sur une simple menace. Je n'hésiterai pas à rompre mon serment si une opportunité était possible. » Sirius commençait à remuer sur sa chaise, ennuyé par la tournure de la discussion aussi Snape conclut-il plus vite que prévu.

« Je compte lui faire passer un accord avec toi Black. » Sirius sursauta, raccrochant immédiatement avec le sujet.

« En quoi m'inclure dans votre obscure transaction arrangerait-il tes intérêts Servilus ? » A l'entente du surnom honni, Severus Snape manqua de perdre patience et de flanquer une claque sonore à son interlocuteur mais resta maître de ses émotions.

« Je ne peux lui apporter aucune compensation que celle de protéger son fils en échange de son silence. Un accord aussi primitif, sans implication d'intérêts est facile à briser. En revanche, si en plus de la sécurité de son fils chéri, nous pouvons lui faire miroiter des bénéfices inattendus et suffisamment alléchants, peut être pourra-t-elle s'impliquer plus efficacement dans le marché. »

Sirius imaginait bien en quoi l'épouse d'un intime du Lord Noir pourrait aider l'Ordre. Il hocha la tête lentement mais pas totalement et lâcha, réticent :

« Admettons. Dumbledore ne me laissera jamais mener des négociations avec ma cousine. Vous êtes d'ailleurs bien souvent d'accord tous les deux pour souligner mon manque de diplomatie et mon humeur instable. » Snape eut un sourire rusé qui fit naître des frissons d'effroi en Sirius. Il avait souvent vu ce regard, pendant son adolescence, précédent de plusieurs jours ou semaines, une atroce revanche de Servilus sur sa personne. Toutefois, il laissa le même sourire s'installer sur son visage lorsque Snape acheva par :

« N'était-ce pas toi qui blâmait la suprématie de Dumbledore au sein de l'Ordre ? ».]

* * *

**DMGG**

* * *

[Mme Pince soupira une énième fois avant de remettre ses lunettes sur son nez alors que celles-ci glissaient inexorablement sur son long nez. Elle ajouta une petite barre à la suite d'un nom bien connu d'elle sur un calepin à petits carreaux moldu qu'elle avait reçu quelques années plus tôt de la part d'un admirateur secret. Puis, d'une voix extrêmement lasse, elle répondit à l'élève qui se tenait de l'autre côté de son bureau avec des yeux suppliants.

« Non mademoiselle Granger. Pour la trente-quatrième fois en cinq ans, il n'est pas possible d'emprunter plus de six livres à la fois à la Bibliothèque. Je vous rappelle vos emprunts d'hier que nous n'avez pas encore retournés... » Un autre volume, cette-fois magique, recouvert de sa fine écriture à l'encre pourpre, fut retiré d'un tiroir et elle l'ouvrit à la page de la veille pour citer avec patience :

« Alors... Voyons donc. _L'Histoire Magique des Nombres_. Il n'y a bien que vous Miss, pour vous imposer de telles lectures._ Calligraphie Enchantée de Niveau 8_. Au passage, cet ouvrage n'est absolument pas au programme, je doute que vous n'en fassiez usage avant votre dernière année, voire vos études supérieures. _Numérologie et Sciences Astrales_. Je suis étonnée de constater que vous vous réconciliez avec la Divination. _La Rigueur du Mot en Charmes Complexes_. Excellent document si vous voulez mon avis, mais cette thèse n'a pas encore été validée par les spécialistes de la question. _Blasons Numéraires des Grandes Familles Sorcières_. Merlin vous ne pouvez rêver mieux comme livre de chevet, une tisane serait moins efficace. Et enfin, et pas des moindres, le redoutable _Grimoire des Correspondances Cryptées, volume 8, de 1675 à 1828_. » A ce moment, la documentaliste enleva ses lunettes, essuya son front moite et rappela avec une pointe d'agacement :

« Ne vous ais-je pas déjà dit, Mademoiselle Granger que la consommation abusive de livres sans sélection préalable ne vous apportera que des maux de tête et une flagornerie très repoussante.]

La jeune fille n'en démordit pourtant pas et tint absolument à conserver les ouvrages cités un jour de plus. Elle tenta bien d'argumenter raisonnablement face à la sévère bibliothécaire mais manque de chance, celle-ci chérissait les vers harmonieux du règlement intérieur aussi fort qu'elle les cours de Runes Anciennes. En désespoir de cause, Hermione fut contrainte d'enrôler sa directrice de Maison qui demanda à Mme Pince une dérogation exceptionnelle qui fut accordée non sans un sifflement dédaigneux de la vieille sorcière aigrie. Minerva McGonagall sermonna toutefois vivement Hermione sur le chemin du retour vers la salle commune en lui rappelant qu'elle ne devait en aucun cas abuser de son statut de préfète et que le règlement n'était pas fait pour être aménagé, même à des fins honorables. Hermione subit la brimade en affichant un faux air contrit et s'installa dans un coin tranquille de la salle commune qui était devenu son repaire depuis la première année. Dans l'angle d'un mur, encadré par le dossier de deux canapés, un asile de labeur au sein du chaos des frivolités de la salle commune : une table et deux chaises, sur lesquels installer sa documentation et s'étaler à son aise. Cette position conservait l'avantage de lui permettre de surveiller ses camarades dissipés depuis son étude. Mais la jeune fille n'avait pas conscience que la plupart du temps, Ron et Harry, installés sur l'un des canapés devant elle, s'attelaient à couvrir leurs amis en jetant des sortilèges d'amenuisement sonore dans sa direction.

Après un coup d'œil rapide pour vérifier que les alentours étaient sécurisés, et après s'être assurés que Ron et Harry faisaient bien rempart entre elle et la population de la Tour, la jeune fille sortit un petit bout de papier d'un de ses livres. Devant elle s'étala alors l'étrange message codé qu'une certaine élève de serpentard lui avait adressé et qu'elle ne parvenait toujours pas à percer. Après avoir épuisées toutes les solutions aisément démontrables, Hermione avait décidé de se pencher sur les racines et significations magiques des chiffres et des lettres mais aucun sens cohérent ne se dégageait de l'enchaînement des caractères sur le papier. Elle avait bien tenté une ou deux fois d'y lire des mots d'un langage étranger mais rien n'y fit. En toute franchise, elle commençait un petit peu à désespérer de cracker le contenu du précieux billet. Et dans ce cas, tout accord avec Pansy Parkinson tombait à l'eau. Jamais la redoutable vert-et-argent ne voudrait s'associer avec quelqu'un d'aussi incapable. Hermione se demanda si ce message avait réellement un sens où si Parkinson la menait en bateau pour détourner son attention ailleurs que sur des sujets qui pourraient lui causer du tort. Puis, la jeune fille secoua la tête. Si Parkinson avait voulu répondre par la négative, elle ne se serait pas gênée pour être plus claire. Mais foi d'Hermione, elle n'abandonnerait pas de sitôt.

* * *

**DMGG**

* * *

Narcissa semblait extrêmement réticente et Sirius désespérait de la faire s'allier à lui. À y bien réfléchir, il n'avait pas énormément à lui apporter dans cette association. Elle avait l'argent, la situation, et pour le moment, le camp dans lequel elle était impliquée menait la danse dans ce monde instable qui se préparait à la guerre. De son côté, il était cloîtré entre les quatre murs miteux d'un ancienne demeure réquisitionnée par l'Ordre du Phénix, à servir d'elfe de maison. Preuve qu'il n'était pas capable de produire quoique ce fusse de constructif par lui-même, il avait eu besoin de Severus Snape, qui le détestait plus que quiconque au monde, pour mener à bien cette émancipation dérisoire envers l'autorité de Dumbledore. Cependant, Narcissa aussi était dans une situation précaire. Du moins, il l'espérait, pour que Servilus ait pu la traîner jusque ici. Par chance, la jeune femme ne savait pas encore que l'Ordre du Phénix utilisait leur ancienne demeure familiale. Sirius craignait sa réaction si elle l'apprenait. Malgré sa douceur et son caractère posé, Narcissa avait plus ou moins toujours été réticente aux traîtres-à-leur-sang, aux sang-mêlés et aux sang-de-bourbes. L'idée qu'elle respecte Severus Snape, fils d'un moldu et d'un sorcière, lui donnait bon espoir de la raisonner.

[Après avoir soigneusement choisi ses mots, Sirius énonça :

« J'en appelle à notre sang de Black. Notre famille a toujours su tirer son épingle du jeu sans se laisser dicter sa conduite par qui que ce soit. Sur ce point, je t'accorde que Dumbledore n'est pas préférable à Voldemort. » Narcissa se retint de frémir à l'entente de ce nom maudit mais quelque chose en elle s'attendrit face à l'éternelle témérité de son cousin. Contrairement à ce que sa sœur aurait pu faire, elle écouta Sirius jusqu'au bout, envisageant de manière objective ce qu'il lui proposait.

« Tu dois savoir que je suis activement recherché par le Ministère et que ma cavale ne me permet pas d'être un acteur majeur de la lutte contre Voldemort. Il est toutefois intolérable que quelqu'un de ma dignité ne soit pas considéré comme étant apte à défendre une cause qui lui est chère et à protéger les intérêts de son sang. Je pense que toi et moi sommes tous deux sous-estimés sur ce plan là. Beaucoup voient en toi la femme de Lucius Malfoy et non l'une des héritières de premier choix de la famille Black. » Narcissa l'interrompit.

« Je pense, mon cher Sirius, que tu oublies Andromeda, avec qui tu as très certainement déjà renoué. Je ne suis pas ta seule option. » Sirius la fixa et sans se démonter affirma :

« Tu es ma seule option légitime. » Elle allait répliquait lorsqu'il ajouta fermement :

« Et saine d'esprit. » Narcissa opina du chef avec difficulté. Il écartait ainsi Bellatrix d'entrée de jeu mais elle aurait dû s'en douter.]

« Ainsi, reprit-Sirius, je te demande de me permettre de récupérer, à bon droit, mon titre de Lord Black. » Narcissa se crispa. Elle savait qu'aîné de la branche, c'était l'héritage de Sirius que de perpétuer leur lignée. Toutefois, il avait été renié par ses parents et ainsi, le nom des Black aurait dû retomber sur Regulus. Celui-ci étant mort, c'était son père à elle qui récupérait la légitimité, et depuis sa mort, ses filles. Andromeda étant reniée aussi, la question ne se posait pas. Venait ensuite Bellatrix puis elle-même. Bellatrix n'avait toutefois pas d'enfants et avait été diagnostiquée stérile, ce qui faisait tomber le Square et toute possession Black entre ses propres mains et par la suite, entre celles de Draco. Techniquement, elle n'avait qu'à attendre la mort de Sirius pour que son fils devienne Lord Black et Malfoy d'un même coup. Ce procédé était lâche mais elle serait dans son droit. Là, Sirius lui demandait de renoncer à l'héritage de son fils pour le lui rendre. Et elle ne doutait pas que derrière, Sirius nommerait le jeune Potter comme son légataire.

[L'ancien prisonnier dut sentir sa réticence car il continua.

« Quoique je puisse en dire, il est de l'intérêt de notre famille que ses biens et son honneur restent en son sein. Une fois un éventuel accord entre toi et moi passé, c'est le nom de ton fils qui sera couché sur mon testament. » Narcissa était sincèrement étonné. Cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à son cousin de se plier à un devoir familial. Il avait toujours frondé, toujours fait passer sa volonté propre avant celle de ses aïeux. De plus, il avait su toucher la corde sensible. Narcissa pouvait se venter de n'avoir qu'un seule et unique faiblesse, Draco. Si elle faisait son possible pour toujours respecter son époux, si on la forçait à choisir entre les deux pour faire pression sur elle, Draco serait sans aucun doute sa porte de sortie. Cet enfant n'avait été, depuis sa naissance, que source de joie, de douceur et de vie. Même ses débordements à Poudlard ou sa petite guéguerre contre Potter avait soutirés des sourires attendris à la noble femme qui voyait toujours en lui un enfant doué et incompris. Elle n'était pas dupe, son fils avait des torts, et elle s'estimait responsable de l'attitude irrégulière de Lucius envers lui. Elle n'aurait pas dû accepter sa sévérité excessive ou les caprices qu'il passait à son hériter aux yeux de tous. Pour autant, Draco n'avait pas mauvais fond et méritait bien qu'elle assure enfin son avenir, à sa manière.]

[Son cousin lui avait laissé quelques minutes pour réfléchir. Snape levait les yeux au ciel et elle constata qu'il regardait Sirius avec agacement. Celui-ci semblait en effet perdre patience et s'agitait en tous sens sur sa chaise. Ils s'étaient installés dans la cuisine autour d'une tasse de thé, comme les membres d'une vieille famille réglant leurs affaires en privé, ce qu'ils étaient.

« Quelle serait la contrepartie réelle de ce don inattendu ? » Sirius sembla hésiter, comme si son idée ne valait finalement pas le coup.

« Deux choses. L'officialisation de mon titre. » Comme elle plissait les yeux, il précisa :

« Personne n'est obligé de savoir que tu m'as aidé à le reconquérir, je souhaite seulement que tu le permettes. » Ses traits se détendirent, c'était largement dans ses cordes.

« Et que tu me fournisses des informations que je pourrais transmettre à l'Ordre. Ton identité ne sera jamais mentionnée ou même suggérée. Je me contenterais de dire que j'ai utilisé Kreattur en l'ensorcelant. Cela devrait passer et paraître cohérent avec ma personnalité. » Il était étrange d'observer cet homme, conscient de ses travers et de la manière dont ils ressortaient aux yeux d'autrui. Snape était toujours silencieux, un peu stressé d'après Narcissa, et franchement surpris, si l'on en croyait sa main qui avait relâchée la pression exercée sur sa baguette.]

[Narcissa commença à envisager concrètement cet accord. Il prenait une tournure intéressante mais deux détails encore l'inquiétaient.

« Je ne veux pas trahir mon époux. » Sirius hocha lentement la tête.

« Libre à toi de choisir les informations que tu me délivres. Si tu es plus rassurée en ajoutant une mention précise sur ce fait là, je ne m'y oppose pas. Toutefois, tu comprendras que Bellatrix est un sujet bien trop délicat pour qu'il ne soit pas évoqué dans ce domaine. » Narcissa ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Encore une fois, la question était Draco ou Bellatrix ?

« Soit. Je pourrais te renseigner sur elle aussi. » Maintenant elle devait venir au deuxième point. Elle souleva :

« Je ne peux pas empêcher Lucius d'exercer son influence sur notre fils par moi-même. S'il décide de faire de Draco un mangemort, chose qui me répugne plus que tout, je n'ai aucun moyen honorable de l'en empêcher. » Snape intervint à ce moment là.

« Serais-tu prêt à recueillir le jeune Malfoy si celui-ci était brutalement arraché de son école et à sa famille pour éviter cet événement imminent ? ». Snape lui demandait de jouer les nounous avec le petit con qui avait menée la vie dure à son filleul adoré ? Il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier son petit cousin qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son père et qui multipliait les attaques envers Ron, Harry et Hermione. Mais il connaissait Narcissa et il sentait que Draco serait la clé de voûte de ce programme secret. Après tout, passer du temps avec lui adoucirait peut être l'insupportable fils à papa ?

« Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Draco est mon petit cousin après tout. Et mes biens doivent lui revenir. Il sera ici chez lui. »]

Narcissa sortit alors sa baguette de sous sa cape d'hiver. Dehors, il faisait froid et il neigeait et bien qu'elle soit là depuis une heure déjà, les traces d'eau laissées par les flocons peinaient à disparaître. Elle la posa devant elle et Sirius, n'en croyant pas sa chance, s'empressa de poser la sienne bout à bout avec celle de sa cousine. Snape se saisit de son propre artefact et le pointa sur les deux individus attablés. Sirius répugnait à le laisser réaliser le sortilège. Mais lui faire confiance en apparence lui permettrait de gagner définitivement la participation de Narcissa. Alors, l'espion de l'Ordre les enferma dans une bulle de silence. Le sortilège nécessitait que les deux partis communiquent sans qu'il n'entende ce qu'ils se disaient. Lui servait seulement à boucler l'affaire et à affirmer qu'un accord avait été passé entre ces deux là. La teneur même de cet accord était de toute manière gravée dans la magie des deux sorciers et une vérification simple serait possible en cas de rupture du contrat. Snape les observa articuler lentement, les yeux dans les yeux pour que leurs consciences se connectent et s'accordent. Les deux baguettes vibrèrent sur la table, un éclair bleu pâle les reliant. Un instant, elles fusionnèrent pour ne former qu'une seule baguette assez longue, puis, elles se séparèrent à nouveau et tout rentra dans l'ordre. Personne n'aurait pu deviné ce qui s'était conclu quelques secondes avant, si ce n'est en observant la légère entaille qui avait été tracée en minuscule sur chacune des deux baguettes.

* * *

**DMGG**

* * *

[Sirius attendit que sa cousine ait quitté le Square, le laissant avec Snape au milieu du couloir de l'antique maison délabrée. Il hésita quelques secondes sur la manière de remercier et congédier à la fois son invité et préféra le laisser apercevoir qu'il lui était reconnaissant. Il se racla la gorge, prit un air détaché, fixant tout sauf l'homme face à lui et marmonna difficilement :

« C'est noble de ta part de mettre nos différends de côté pour sauver ma cousine et son fils. » Severus ne pipa mot. Il toisa le Gryffondor avec suspicion et après lui avoir tourné le dos, ouvrit la porte donnant sur l'extérieur.

« A plus tard Black. » Sirius jura d'avoir été ainsi ignoré mais soupira de lassitude. Il n'aurait jamais des rapports amicaux avec Servilus, il n'en avait pas envie et visiblement, l'autre homme ne ferait jamais table rase du passé. Mais au moins pouvaient-ils désormais s'adresser la parole sans se frapper ou s'insulter. Ils s'en contenteraient.]

* * *

**DMGG**

* * *

Le Professeur Snape était quelqu'un de fondamentalement solitaire, à tel point qu'il était souvent craint, même par ceux qui le connaissaient ou le fréquentaient le plus. Ainsi, bien que rassurés par sa présence, la plupart des élèves de Serpentard, lui témoignant un respect honnête et une affection sincère mais secrète, redoutaient souvent la venue de leur Directeur dans la salle commune. Celui-ci leur rendait visite chaque soir après le repas pour évoquer la journée passée et prodiguer conseils et menaces à égales parts, écoutant tous et répondant à certains. Il n'était pas homme à s'émouvoir et à donner de son temps, mais il s'était donné le devoir d'effectuer son travail de manière rigoureuse, comme chaque chose entreprise dans sa vie. Plus rarement, le potionniste convoquait un élève en privé pour développer avec lui les difficultés rencontrées, lui faire part de réprimandes, lui suggérer une aide professorale adaptée, etc... Autant le préciser, les élèves à qui cela arrivait angoissaient grandement et se présentaient souvent devant lui, la peur dans les yeux mais le visage neutre, comme de bons petits serpentards.

Severus Snape avait ses chouchous, bien sûr. Aux yeux des non-serpentards, il cautionnait souvent les leaders de sa maison, le capitaine de Quidditch Marcus Flint, le préfet Draco Malfoy, le très cultivé Zabini, etc... Cependant, en privé, il avait d'autres protégés qui eux-mêmes ignoraient ce statut. Il avait du mal avec les élèves de Première Année, ne sachant vraiment pas s'y prendre avec les enfants. Quand ils grandissaient toutefois, qu'ils développaient malgré leurs parents, leurs amis ou leur devoir, leur personnalité propre, leurs envies et leurs projets, il était davantage touché par leur cas. Draco Malfoy faisait bien sûr exception, il s'agissait d'un jeune homme isolé que Severus avait décidé de soutenir, se montrant sévère mais encourageant, compensant parfois la brutalité paternelle de Lucius. Il apportait toujours une aide précieuse bien que discrète au jeune adolescent tiraillé entre sa piété filiale et ses craintes de jeune homme en construction. Severus,s'il les appréciait moins, ne manquait jamais de se renseigner subtilement sur des élèves au potentiel bien caché, tels que Grégory Goyle ou Millicent Bullstrode. Cette dernière avait toujours fait preuve face à lui d'un respect non feint accompagné d'une audace notoire à le regarder dans les yeux sans ciller.

Cependant, l'affection qu'il portait à Adrian Pucey aurait fait la stupéfaction de bon nombre de ses collègues et des camarades du garçon. Adrian était, comme beaucoup, un serpentard de famille. Ses parents, ses grands-parents, ses quatre frères et ses quatorze cousins et cousines avaient tous été à Serpentard. Certains de ses oncles avaient été des camarades de classe de Severus Snape et l'une de ses tantes, Daisy, avait même flirté avec lui en quatrième année. Ce n'était clairement pas la plus grande histoire d'amour que Poudlard ait connu, puisqu'elle se résumait essentiellement à trois bisous sur la joue, deux sur la bouche, et celui, expérimental, tenté avec la langue avant une rupture aussi soudaine que joyeuse qui avait laissés les deux protagonistes bons amis. Severus s'en était sorti avec une amie fidèle qui lui écrivait par moments et qui, s'il elle n'était pas Lily Potter, avait le mérite de s'intéresser à lui et non à l'éminent potionniste qu'il était. Avoir une fréquentation désintéressée, bien qu'épisodique et unique, permettait à l'homme austère ne pas être aussi aigri qu'on aurait pu le croire. Severus avait connu Adrian petit, puisque Daisy, était la marraine du jeune homme, et qu'il l'avait vu quelques fois lorsqu'il avait pris le thé en compagnie de son amie. Il s'était pris d'affection pour le garçon au fil des années passées par celui-ci à Poudlard, en le voyant, à son inverse, résister aux persécutions et moqueries de ses camarades de maison en souriant, et en se montrant toujours optimiste et apaisé.

Toutefois, ces dernières semaines, Severus s'inquiétait doublement au sujet de ce jeune homme un peu naïf qui ne cachait pas assez ses émotions et ses faiblesses pour survivre dans une maison remplie de sang-purs formés à conspirer et détruire. Bien entendu, le tableau n'était pas aussi catastrophique, certains élèves ne deviendraient sans doute jamais mangemorts ou ne prendraient pas un malin plaisir à faire exploser les vies de leurs semblables, mais Adrian était dans une situation complexe. Sa relation avec Pansy Parkinson, qui selon les pensées de Severus était une ambitieuse filoute partisane des idées prêchées par Voldemort, risquait d'attirer l'attention sur lui ou de lui causer de nombreux torts plus ou moins directs. Les jaloux étaient nombreux contrairement à ce que le physique ingrat de la jeune femme laissait croire, et si ses prétendants ne mataient pas Adrian à coups d'Impardonnables, il se méfiait de la fourberie de la gamine qui pourrait le blesser par la non réciprocité de ses sentiments. De plus, avec la récente attaque de Bletchley et Higgs, tous les serpentards étaient menacés. Severus savait qui était l'auteur de ses agressions et il se demandait si celui-ci, en plus de régler une épineuse contrariété personnelle, n'avait pas été investi d'une mission confiée par le Lord Noir, visant à mettre à l'épreuve les futurs mangemorts. Severus savait que plusieurs jeunes, qui devaient prendre la Marque dans l'année, s'étaient vus imposer une épreuve visant à certifier de leur volonté et de leur fiabilité. Il rageait de ne pas savoir quels étaient ces défis, probablement dangereux au-delà de toute imagination, et qui devait les relever. Lucius Malfoy était peut être chargé de faire le tri dans les nouvelles recrues, ou d'en recruter de nouvelles par le simple règne de l'effroi. Dans tous les cas, un serpentard aussi peu serpentard qu'Adrian, était nécessairement en danger.

[Severus Snape fut interrompu dans le fil de ses pensées noires par le crépitement de sa cheminée. La silhouette difforme d'un elfe de maison de Poudlard apparut et annonça qu'un interlocuteur extérieur au château souhaitait le contacter. Selon la procédure, les nom et prénom de celui-ci furent dévoilé et Severus demanda à l'elfe de sécuriser leur conversation, de telle sorte qu'elle ne permette pas à l'individu de pénétrer le château par cheminette. En temps de guerre, toutes les précautions étaient de mise. Une fois le cérémonial fastidieux opéré, la tête de Goyle Senior apparut dans l'âtre, froid et inexpressif, comme toujours. Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

« Que puis-je pour vous Georg ? » Sa politesse était feinte, car il détestait l'être qui se trouvait face à lui. À ses yeux, le père comme le fils, qui vivait au château, n'étaient que des suiveurs sans cervelle doublés de brutes sans émotion aucune. Le mangemort face à lui articula lentement, avec l'air bovin de quelqu'un qui a appris sa réplique par cœur :

« Bonjour Severus. Je dois entretenir mon fils d'un regrettable événement familial. » Severus soupira énonça :

« Je vous autorise à vous entretenir dans la salle commune. » Il fit débloquer sa cheminée après un message adressé à Dumbledore par un elfe de maison. Le frère aîné de Grégory Goyle était mort la veille au cours d'une mission confiée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et il aurait dû se douter que le père Goyle cherche à joindre son infâme rejeton. Quand Severus songeait aux absurdes rumeurs impliquant une relation entre l'ambitieux Draco Malfoy et ce singe bagarreur, il en frémissait d'horreur. Goyle Senior ne s'attarda pas et se contenta d'apparaître dans la salle commune où son fils, prévenu, l'attendait.]

* * *

**DMGG**

* * *

Grégory accueillit son père d'une poignée de main, comme il était souvent d'usage entre un père et un fils d'une honorable famille de sang-pur en public. Son père n'était pas du genre, de toute manière, à le serrer dans ses bras quand il rentrait l'été au Château. Les Goyle étaient l'une des branches les plus anciennes de la noblesse sorcière mais leur richesse ne reposait que sur la possession d'un immense château féodal qui tombait en ruine en raison du gouffre financier qu'il représentait. Bien qu'ils ne s'en vanteraient jamais, l'édifice était moldu et les Goyle l'avaient investi au XI° siècle suite à une guerre contre les moldus et l'avaient seulement décoré d'artefacts magiques qui tranchaient avec la rudesse de ses formes. Il y faisait tout le temps froid et les terres environnantes ressemblaient à des champs de boue et de pins mais c'était chez lui et parfois Grégory en était nostalgique. Leur prestige passé depuis longtemps, les Goyle avaient survécu en servant d'hommes de mains aux sorciers de la nouvelle noblesse, comme les Malfoy ou les Nott par exemple, beaucoup plus récents qu'eux.

[Comme d'habitude, Grégory et son père échangèrent des banalités, puis le garçon reçut une lettre de sa mère qu'il lirait plus tard, et enfin, les affaires de la famille furent évoquées. Goyle Senior se montrait agité depuis le début de la conversation et Grégory s'en inquiétait quelque peu. Toutefois, il ne posa aucune question et attendit patiemment que le sujet qui rendait son père si instable fut évoqué. Sans transition aucune, Georg Goyle balbutia :

« Gretel est mort hier soir. Il a failli à sa mission et le Lord Noir est très mécontent. Tu vas devoir lui prouver que tu vaux mieux que lui et faire honneur à notre famille. C'est désormais toi qui va devoir t'occuper de la famille s'il devait m'arriver quoique ce soit. » Grégory se figea. Ses yeux quittèrent le visage de son père et un bourdonnement désagréable prit place dans ses oreilles et même en secouant la tête, il ne parvint pas à s'en débarrasser. Gretel, son aîné de huit ans, qui lui avait appris à parler, à marcher, à lire, écrire et compter, le laissait seul avec une mère souffrante et un père couvert de dettes. Il inspira une fois et essuya une larme qui coula de son œil gauche. Il n'avait pas le temps d'être en deuil toutefois, et cela aurait été inconvenant alors que son père évoquait l'avenir de leur famille, son héritage indésirable.]

« Tu dois absolument rattraper ses erreurs. La prochaine séance d'initiation a lieu le mois prochain. Tu dois être candidat. Le lord doit t'adouber le plus vite possible pour que nous ne passions pas pour des incapables à ses yeux. » Grégory reprit pied avec la réalité. La question à laquelle il avait cru ne jamais devoir répondre s'imposait désormais à lui. Jusque ici, Gretel avait été son sauve-conduit auprès du Lord Noir. Celui-ci, bien que souhaitant rassembler un grand nombre de partisans, n'acceptait généralement qu'un seul membre d'une famille. Les épouses et les cadets étaient souvent les témoins impuissants d'une politique dans laquelle leurs chefs de famille successifs s'empêtraient par habitude afin de se garder d'une destruction violente et arbitraire. Une allégeance par génération, un sacrifice en somme, permettait de les garder tous en vie et dignes aux yeux de la société. Certaines familles étaient plus touchées que d'autres, comme les Malfoy qui ne produisaient qu'un fils. Lorsque Grégory était né, sa mère avait pleuré de joie, répétant en tremblant qu'elle n'aurait pas à donner celui-ci à Voldemort. Grégory s'était cru protégé et c'était en partie pour cette raison qu'il était devenu proche de Draco, pour le soutenir à sa manière, conscient du poids qui pesait sur les épaules du jeune Malfoy mais qu'il n'aurait jamais à porter lui-même.

[Grégory regarda à nouveau son père qui le fixait stupidement en attendant qu'il réagisse. Déstabilisé par la mort de son frère, Grégory marmonna de manière incertaine :

« Non... » Goyle Senior sursauta et fronça les sourcils et d'une main saisit le bras de son fils.

« Tu dois devenir mangemort ! » à l'éclat de ses prunelles agitées, Grégory comprit qu'il lui demandait cela dans la hâte, bouleversé par les derniers événements, et souhaitant les mettre tous à l'abri de la fureur de Voldemort. Mais Grégory s'obstina.

« Non. Je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas prêt. Si Gretel a échoué, je serai pire que lui. » Grégory devait seulement être le cadet, celui qu'on marierait à une cadette pour conclure une alliance utile mais qui ne compterait pas réellement. Il aurait dû devenir un oncle sympathique qu'on ne prend jamais au sérieux, un père qui ne léguerait pas grand chose et un frère qui devrait toujours soutenir l'aîné par loyauté. Il ne devait pas être celui qui prendrait des décisions, qui réfléchirait à ce qui est bien ou mal et ce qui sert ou non les intérêts de la famille. C'était encore pour cette raison qu'il s'en était remis à quelqu'un comme Draco. Il était un suiveur. Par un suiveur bête et méchant cependant, mais un suiveur tout de même. Alors aujourd'hui, si son père lui demandait de prendre une décision, Grégory n'acceptait que de ne pas en prendre.

« Je ne veux pas devenir Mangemort.

-La famille va...

-La famille va mourir et s'appauvrir si je le deviens. Tu es encore avec lui, nous sommes saufs jusqu'à ta mort. Et cela n'arrivera pas avant longtemps. Tu n'es pas en première ligne. » Il se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'il parlait profondément avec son père.]

[Le patriarche fulminait, cela se voyait à son regard, hagard, qui fixait tout sauf Grégory, à ses mains qui tremblaient, à son teint rouge qui chauffait presque l'air ambiant. Il se leva et se rassit, marmonna des jurons, tendit un doigt menaçant dans sa direction. Il réitéra cinq fois sa question, espérant de manière absurde que reformuler inlassablement la même phrase allait apporter une réaction différente au bout d'un moment. Puis, à cours de moyens, Goyle Senior se leva, fixa son fils avec déception, boudeur, et l'invectiva :

« ça ne se passera pas comme ça. Tu es mon fils et tu prendras ma relève. » Il bafouilla quelque chose que Grégory ne comprit pas et s'emmêla les pieds avant de rejoindre la cheminée et de disparaître dans un éclat de lumière verte. L'étudiant resta prostré sur son fauteuil, seul dans la salle commune qui avait été privatisé pour leur entrevue. Les verrous magiques se désactivèrent et bientôt les élèves de sa maison, un à un, et timidement, osèrent à nouveau envahir l'espace collectif. Certains riaient et d'autres étudiaient, tout le monde vaquait à ses occupations comme si aucun événement dramatique ne s'était produit. Il vit bien que quelques uns lui adressaient des sourires timides et navrés et Milli lui tapota l'épaule en guise de soutien. Les plus âgés, aînés et héritiers, le fixaient longuement, se demandant sûrement quand il allait prendre la marque, comme il serait d'usage après la mort de son frère. Seul Draco se montra exécrable, comme à son habitude. Il s'acharna sur lui plus que les autres jours et le traita d'une foule de noms d'oiseaux à tout bout de champ. Grégory ne réagit pas une seule fois, s'enfermant dans un mutisme qui pouvait passer pour de la bêtise. Une seule idée tournait obstinément dans sa tête. Jamais il ne deviendrait Mangemort.]

* * *

**DMGG**

* * *

**Notes de Fin :**

-Vous vous en serez doutés, la Fleur désigne principalement un personnage mais peut s'apparenter à d'autres selon un certain point de vue. Et oui, je m'amuse pas mal à titrer cette fic.

-Désolée d'avoir fait des Malfoy, des sang-purs de deuxième main, mais j'aimais l'idée de remonter plus loin dans le temps et de nuancer un peu les relations entre sang-purs eux-mêmes.

-Je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire les répliques de Mme Pince et à trouver des noms de bouquins cohérent avec la petite enquête d'Hermione.

-Je me suis régalée concernant la magie récalcitrante du Square Grimmauld. C'est probablement le lieu que je préfère dans l'univers HP et écrire dedans est un pur plaisir. J'espère que ce premier aperçu (héhé) du Square vous aura séduits.

-Désolée de ne pas avoir évoqué Draco, il devrait faire son grand retour au prochain chapitre:) Au passage, je dois relire mes précédents chapitres pour vérifier mais j'ai décidé de ne pas faire de Draco le filleul de Severus, pour différentes raisons. Donc si je l'ai qualifié ainsi précédemment, je modifierai pour changer.

* * *

**/DMGG/**

* * *

_**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour émettre votre avis ou poser des questions, quoique ce soit, et à mettre en follow cette fic pour recevoir les notifications ;)**_

* * *

Prochain Chapitre, **le 7 Décembre** si tout va bien (j'essaie vraiment de m'en tenir à un chapitre toutes les semaines).


	6. Chapitre 6 - La Fourmi

**Note d'Introduction : **Je pense que ceux qui attendaient de retrouver Draco et Grégory vont être sacrément servis. On les voit beaucoup et dans des situations très variées. Mais je n'oublie pas non plus les intrigues secondaires en cours. Régalez vous :D

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

_**La Fourmi**_

* * *

Décembre venait de s'achever et avec lui les fêtes de fin d'année. Une fois moult cadeaux reçus et vœux de réussite et de santé échangés, tous les élèves rentrés chez eux pendant les vacances reprirent le chemin de Poudlard dans la joie des retrouvailles avec leurs amis.

Exceptionnellement, Grégory n'était pas rentré cette année. Il avait été pour lui hors de question de subir la pression paternelle et les balbutiements d'effroi maternels alors que son frère n'était plus là pour les nuancer. De plus, après ses récents progrès en Métamorphose, le professeur McGonagall, à sa grande surprise, lui avait proposé de s'inscrire à un groupe de soutien scolaire pour bénéficier de cours supplémentaires pendant les vacances au sein de Poudlard. Il avait sauté sur l'occasion pour accepter et ainsi échapper aux retrouvailles familiales. Pour sa plus grande joie, Millicent était restée aussi et ils se retrouvèrent mélangés avec des étudiants de leur âge de toutes les maisons. Il sembla même que ces cours furent une trêve éphémère mais réelle puisque lors de ces classes exceptionnelles, on leur demanda de se présenter sans leurs attributs de maison et sans évoquer celles-ci pour plus de solidarité et moins de conflits.

Il faut préciser que bon nombre d'élèves ayant accepté ce supplément d'études n'étaient pas des leaders ou des éléments caractéristiques des valeurs d'une maison. Draco n'y était pas présent, de même que Flint ou Parkinson et la clique de Potter n'y fit aucune apparition. Toutefois, On put y croiser Seamus Finnigan, Lavander Brown, Luna Lovegood, Anthony Goldstein, et des Poufsouffle anonymes aux yeux de Grégory et Millicent qui leur parurent assez vite sympathiques en leur pardonnant leurs brimades passées. Grégory constata alors que sans Draco, les gens osaient lui adresser la parole et même lui sourire. Il fut très content de suivre ce programme, et oublia un peu sa peine pour reporter son deuil à plus tard. Il n'avait que quinze ans, et il décida, contre toute évidence en lien avec le contexte politique tendu, de profiter de sa jeunesse et de ses études. Ces vacances lui permirent de se rapprocher amicalement de Millicent plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait ces derniers temps et ils se confièrent même sur des sujets privés, plus que beaucoup de Serpentard depuis des décennies.

Grégory apprit de Millicent qu'en tant que fille unique de sang-purs assez modestes, on ne la destinait au mariage que dans l'espoir d'améliorer un peu le quotidien somme toute banal et parfois difficile d'une famille aimante. Milli parlait de son père avec beaucoup d'affection et il était perceptible dans ses propos qu'elle respectait beaucoup sa mère qui était une chercheuse émérite en runes anciennes, bien qu'un peu perchée dans sa passion désuète. C'était son père, de cinq ans le cadet de sa mère, qui l'avait élevée dans sa petite enfance alors que la magicotraductrice parcourait le globe à la recherche de caractères mystérieux. Elle avait ramené nombre de cadeaux étranges à la jeune fille qu'ils soient d'origine moldue ou sorcière, pourvu qu'ils aient un sens obscur et une valeur historique certains. Ainsi, Millicent lui parla beaucoup des moldus, et bien qu'un peu méfiant de par son éducation, Grégory se montra relativement curieux quant à leur histoire et leur culture toutefois incompréhensible pour lui. Il apprit aussi que Millicent avait une tante cracmolle qui avait épousé un moldu et que donc une partie de ses cousins étaient de véritables êtres sans magie. Elle lui avoua à demi-mot que bien que cela peine ses parents sang-purs, ils étaient obligés de nier ce lien familial et de le dissimuler. Lorsque la jeune fille sut qu'il vivait dans une ancienne forteresse moldue, elle s'enthousiasma grandement et il lui proposa de venir passer quelques jours l'été suivant pour qu'elle apaise à eux deux leur soif de savoir.

Draco Malfoy et ses camarades serpentard vinrent mettre un terme à cet isolement bienvenu quelques heures avant le repas dans la Grande Salle. Ils réinvestirent la salle commune, privant Grégory et Millicent de leurs discussions inadaptées à ce nid d'espions juvéniles repus de mauvaises intentions. Le sommeil de Grégory fut, de plus, largement endommagé, car Draco, après deux semaines d'abstinence totale semblait inépuisable. Il gagnait le lit de son camarade deux fois plus qu'avant les vacances et ne le laissait dormir qu'après de longues heures de morsures, de coups de reins et de griffures voraces. Grégory avait donc recommencé de somnoler en cours, sous l'œil surpris et inquiet de plusieurs professeurs ayant pu constater de ses progrès pendant les vacances de Noël.

Trois semaines avant le début de la nouvelle année, Grégory trouva accidentellement la solution pour que Draco le laisse dormir. Il n'osait jamais refuser une étreinte lorsque le blond s'incrustait entre ses draps, craignant qu'un refus ne mette fin à leur intimité fébrile et incertaine. Ainsi, lorsqu'une fois de plus, l'autre garçon le réveilla en se frottant contre lui et emprisonnant son sexe dans sa main, Greg se laissa faire et participa sous forme de baisers et caresses bien plus douces que ce que Draco ne lui octroierait jamais. Alors que le blond remontait le long de son ventre musclé en des coups de dents qui malgré toute logique lui donnaient du plaisir, Grégory saisit sa nuque dans la paume de sa main et le força à remonter l'embrasser, afin de lui demander, presque timidement : « Est-ce qu'on pourrait échanger pour cette fois ? ». Cette réplique exceptionnelle pendant leurs ébats sans paroles fit Draco se figer.

Le blond cessa tout mouvement pour remonter vivement la tête, plantant ses prunelles d'acier dans la crème de marrons de ses yeux. Grégory déglutit, se demandant ce qu'il avait fait de mal, puis Draco, après un juron très agacé, se leva, enfila son pyjama nerveusement, et quitta le lit sans explication aucune, laissant Grégory très frustré mais surtout totalement sidéré par la tournure des événements. Il se demanda ce que Draco avait mal interprété dans ses propos avant de sombrer dans un sommeil agité entrecoupé d'éveils brusques et brefs. Draco ne lui adressa pas la parole le reste de la semaine, l'insulta tout un week-end, et revint partager sa couche la semaine qui suivit, sans un mot sur ce qui s'était passé la fois d'avant dans ce même lit. Il sembla même que Grégory n'ait jamais émis la moindre envie saugrenue puisqu'il se retrouva à pilonner Draco qui gronda et mordit autant que d'habitude sous ses allées et venues hâtives.

* * *

**DMGG**

* * *

_Mon précieux fils, _

_J'espère que tu comprendras les dispositions que je prends dans cette lettre et qui te sont directement relatives. Mon inquiétude grandit de jour en jour en te sachant hors de ma portée. Qui veille sur toi alors que je erre dans ce manoir désolé sans ta présence ?_

_Je n'ai rien trouvé pour me consoler, que de m'occuper de toi malgré tout, par l'intermédiaire d'autres qui ont la chance de voir ton fin visage chaque jour. Je ne toute pas de ton talent ni de ton travail, mon studieux garçon. Ainsi ne crois pas que cette lettre te parvient pour remettre en question ton libre arbitre._

_J'ai demandé au professeur Snape de s'assurer que tu puisses te défendre contre les plus noirs maléfices. Une mère ne peut rester insensible à l'idée de son fils plongé au cœur d'un conflit plus grand que tous les sorciers, même les plus éminents. Le danger rôde autour des forts, comme des faibles. Je te laisse le soin de fixer avec ton directeur de maison la régularité de vos séances et le contenu de celles-ci. Je te sais plus instruit que moi sur nombre de sujets._

_Ton père me demande de joindre ses recommandations aux miennes et dans ma tête, je te couvre de baisers sur le front, comme dans ton enfance. _

_Prends soin de toi pour que je n'aie pas à le faire pour toi._

_Narcissa Malfoy. _

Draco relut la lettre, sa main restant fixe et ses yeux ne trahissant aucune émotion. Intérieurement, le courrier qu'il venait de parcourir hâtivement en reconnaissant l'écriture de sa mère, le bouleversait. Bien sûr, comme beaucoup de mères sang-purs, Narcissa n'exprimait jamais en public l'étendue de son amour pour son enfant. Mais en privé, elle n'avait jamais retenus caresses et baisers et l'avait bercé chaque soir dans ses propres bras, nourri à son propre sein, et lui avait appris à marcher, à parler et à se vêtir. De toutes les mères, il ne pouvait, aux yeux de Draco, y en avoir de plus aimante. Toutefois, lire ces mots si criants d'effroi de la part d'une des personnes les plus chères à ses yeux, avait de quoi plonger un si jeune homme dans un trouble profond. Draco sentait que sa mère lui cachait la véritable raison de cette étrange disposition.

La mention très tardive de son père entre eux, le portait à croire que ce dernier n'était pas au courant de cet arrangement avec Severus Snape. Sans doute Narcissa faisait-elle en sorte que Draco n'évoque pas quelque chose d'évident devant son père. Lucius Malfoy détestait qu'on ressassât un sujet, preuve en est de sa réaction lorsque l'homosexualité de Draco avait refait surface. Ainsi, en stipulant que son père cautionnait l'insertion de ces cours particulier dans son emploi du temps, elle empêchait le garçon de traiter de la matière avec celui-ci. Le jeune serpentard se demanda un instant s'il devait prendre le risque d'en parler à son père. Il ne savait ce qui serait le plus grave : que son père soit au courant, ou qu'il ne le soit pas. Lucius était si irritable et lunatique qu'un fait ou son inverse pouvaient tout autant le hérisser et souvent ses proches choisissaient de tabler sur l'ignorance et l'omission pour échapper à ses noires colères.

Aussi, Draco décida de fidèlement se fier aux indications de sa mère et rangea ses affaires le plus lentement possible après son cours de potions afin de s'accorder avec l'austère professeur sur un arrangement au moins contraignant. En avisant de la langueur avec laquelle Draco roulait son parchemin et le glissait avec mille précautions dans son sac de classe, Severus Snape lui épargna les formules de politesse en lui demandant poliment de fermer la porte pour garantir l'intimité nécessaire à leur entretien. Draco ne pipa mot et s'exécuta, se rapprochant du bureau professoral, la lettre de sa mère à la main. Il n 'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que son directeur de maison asséna une tirade à laquelle nulle répartie n'était possible.

« Inutile de tergiverser pour que je refuse de vous prendre en cours particuliers. Votre mère est une personne astucieuse qui a su me convaincre du bien fondé de son initiative. Je vous propose donc, au vu de nos emplois du temps respectifs, que vous vous présentiez chaque veille de week-end dans cette salle de classe à dix-huit-heures tapantes. Le repas du vendredi étant décalé à vingt-et-une heures, cela nous laissera assez de temps pour une heure et demi de théorie pour trois quarts d'heure d'exercices pratiques. Je vous prierai par ailleurs de ne pas vous munir de votre baguette pour ces cours. » Draco allait s'indigner et arguer que sans baguette aucun sorcier ne pouvait s'en sortir face à un danger d'ordre magique, mais son professeur le congédia d'un geste vague et il se retrouva dans le couloir, seul et révolté d'être ainsi manipulé de tous côtés. Il songea un instant à sécher le cours suivant dans un puéril esprit de contradiction mais réalisa avec amertume qu'aucun de ses camarades ne serait capable de lui prêter des cours d'Histoire de la Magie complets et sûrs. En traînant les pieds, et en effrayant tous les petits élèves qu'il croisa, il se rendit en Métamorphose où il fit perdre vingt points à sa maison pour son retard d'abord et pour propos déplacés ensuite.

* * *

**DMGG**

* * *

Sous le lit d'une étudiante de Cinquième Année se trouvait une malle enchantée d'une facture sobre et ancienne. Sur une armature de fer allégé magiquement s'enrobait une couche de cuir épais mais d'une qualité certaine, d'un rouge bordeaux altéré de traces d'usure. Si l'objet pouvait passer pour une simple valise moldue, quiconque l'aurait ouvert, après maintes tentatives infructueuses, aurait été saisi de la valeur d'un tel artefact. En effet, après la composition d'un code compliqué impliquant dix caractères cunéiformes et huit runes anciennes presque oubliées, l'objet dévoilait ses entrailles creuses et sans fin. Une volée de marches s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité et quiconque y aurait pénétré aurait dû prouver la légitimité de sa présence grâce à un sort de révélation d'identité très développé. Si là encore, le chanceux ou le rusé aivait pu triompher, il aurait dû descendre prudemment en évitant une série de pièges en tous genres impliquant des marches truquées ou des maléfices s'activant le long des murs.

Mais tous ces obstacles auraient été dérisoires face au monstre attendant de pied ferme le curieux inespéré au fond de l'abîme. En effet, au cœur de cette malle, régnait un animal magique extrêmement rare dont l'existence n'avait jamais été prouvée à coup sûr par les chercheurs. Il s'agissait d'un Céphalopobysse, une créature s'apparentant aux pieuvres géantes, mais qui ne relevait pas du monde marin. Très peu d'informations ont pu être citées sur son compte au cours du temps mais certains faits récurrents permirent de déterminer quelques caractéristiques principales. Le danger de cet animal n'était pas lié à à ses tentacules mais à sa texture, composée de néant, qui absorbe quiconque le touche pour le détruire à jamais. Généralement, tombant dans ce qui n'est pas, la mémoire même de la victime est automatiquement effacée, laissant ses plus proches parents dans l'ignorance de son existence passée.

De ce fait, quiconque n'aurait pas été le maître du Céphalopobysse, aurait immédiatement été aspiré par celui-ci, accroissant davantage encore son envergure, le rendant encore plus puissant et redoutable. Par contre, si le visiteur s'avérait être le maître de ce domaine secret, le Céphalopobysse se contractait sur lui-même et pénétrait dans le corps de son dresseur par les yeux, disparaissant à la vue de quiconque, mais perceptible par la nouvelle prunelle sombre de son possesseur. Ainsi, le roi de cette contrée miniature et géante pouvait-il accéder à la monumentale arcade défendue par le Céphalobobysse. Passant à travers celle-ci, le promeneur n'aurait alors plus aucun danger à craindre et pourrait se balader dans un immense palais composé de centaines de couloirs et de milliers de pièces. En ouvrant les différentes portes, d'immenses étalages se seraient alors dévoilés, supportant le poids de volumes chargés d'informations et d'historiques complets accumulés par des dizaines de générations d'une même famille sorcière. Car le seul maître du céphalopobysse, était l'héritier en titre d'une dynastie dont le nom ne fut jamais dévoilé jusque ici. Chaque pièce représentait le travail d'accumulation de connaissances et de secrets de toute une vie de chaque héritier.

Parmi ce fantasmagorique univers dont la présence à Poudlard était un danger endormi pourtant bel et bien présent, il était une pièce qui était en lien direct avec les affaires du château et de ses habitants. Dans un coin reculé dans les soubassements de l'immense palais, une porte de bois sombre, simple, sans fioritures, sans clé ni serrure, gardait une petite chambre d'étudiant composée d'un lit, d'une bibliothèque et d'un bureau. Dans un angle de cette pièce se trouvait également un lavabo et un porte serviette ainsi qu'un petit placard contenant quelques boîtes de gâteaux et du thé à profusion. Cette petite pièce était donc le véritable refuge de l'étudiante de cinquième année qui gardait ce temple du savoir occulte et malfaisant. La jeune fille s'y rendait tous les jours, ne suivant aucune plage horaire précise, et griffonnait sur du parchemin un compte rendu quotidien sur ce qu'elle avait lu, vu ou entendu la veille ou le jour même concernant tous ses camarades de classe, ses professeurs, les créatures magiques présentes, et bien d'autres individus ou matières encore. Ainsi, ces retranscriptions quotidiennes depuis le début de son entrée à Poudlard étaient-elles contenues dans la bibliothèque spécialement dévolue à cet effet. Il ne restait sur celle-ci qu'un quart d'étagère supérieure de disponible, le reste étant encombré de rouleaux de parchemin superposés. L'ensemble de cette rédaction était le fruit de quatre ans et demi d'espionnage intensif visant à octroyer à son auteur une position privilégiée dans les intrigues essentielles animant l'authentique école de sorcellerie.

Selon cette idée, la jeune étudiante pénétra cet oasis malveillant de savoir, par une belle matinée fraîche de mi-janvier. Elle sortit le dernier rouleau posé sur l'étagère, le parcourut soigneusement du regard pour s'en remémorer les grandes lignes, et le rangea à nouveau à sa place, satisfaite des événements relatés qui revenaient fraîchement à sa mémoire. Puis, s'installant au petit bureau seulement occupé par trois parchemins vierges et trois plumes de couleurs différentes, elle s'empara de la rouge et s'appliqua à écrire en rondes lettres sur la surface jaunie. Les phrases s'enchaînèrent avec aisance et même fébrilité et les lettres se firent moins opulentes et plus serrées pour se concentrer en un pavé resserré mais riche en détails qui se conclut par une citation obscure dont le contenu est rendu ci-après.

_**« A deux garçons deux autres et une fille une autre. Du ciel rouillé pleuvra la mort **__**de**__** l'automne. L'arbrisseau s'embrasera au contact du laurier. Quant a l'éclair, il cessera de gronder, vaincu. »**_

* * *

**DMGG**

* * *

Grégory émit un gémissement rauque alors qu'il se déversait subitement après un coup de rein inattendu de Draco qui le chevauchait. Inconsciemment, ses mains se crispèrent sur les côtés de Draco qui siffla sous la poigne puissante mais se libéra à son tour. Il haleta encore quelques minutes, surplombant Grégory qui avait les yeux fermés, contemplant le visage de Greg avec curiosité. Dans les débuts de leur accord sexuel -Draco se plaisait à résumer leur relation en ces termes- , le jeune Malfoy évitait de regarder le visage de son partenaire. Il préférait oublier que Goyle était l'individu avec qui il éprouvait tant de plaisir, dans un déni absurde qui n'avait aucun sens. Il s'était presque convaincu que c'était seulement certaines parties de son corps qui faisaient naître en lui du désir. Puis, depuis quelques jours, alors qu'ils forniquaient allègrement toutes les nuits, évacuant l'effroi partagé par tous les vert-et-argent, Draco s'était mis à observer les stigmates du plaisir sur les traits rudes de son camarade.

Avant, Goyle était laid et stupide. Désormais, Draco le considérait comme étant plutôt banalement bâti et d'un niveau intellectuel passable. Ce n'était pas encore assez pour que l'aristocrate considère son collègue avec respect mais c'était un pas de plus vers l'égalité de leurs statuts. Grégory grogna en ouvrant les yeux, terrassé par l'effort. Il découvrit alors que Draco, toujours perché sur lui, semblait l'analyser. Gêné, il rougit et détourna la tête, tentant de se relever. Il posa une main sur la cuisse de Draco, maladroitement, pour lui signifier qu'il pouvait se dégager de son corps. Draco s'éleva, laissant le sexe flasque de l'autre garçon quitter la chaleur de son être, et s'assit sur ses jambes repliées, sur le matelas, à côté de Goyle. Grégory semblait davantage embarrassé que les autres fois. Draco chercha dans le lit son pyjama, de même que Goyle, et ils se revêtirent en silence. Puis, comme à son habitude, Draco s'approcha des rideaux pour les écarter. Sa main s'arrêta cependant dans le vide avant d'atteindre la tenture assombrie par la nuit du dortoir. Le faible Lumos de la baguette de Draco donnait à l'atmosphère à l'intérieur du baldaquin un aura mitigé d'ombres et éclats vifs.

/« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Grégory qui avait vu Draco se figer comme un cheval alerté par son odorat d'un intrus indésirable. Draco marmonna un « chuuut » agacé avant de se tourner vers lui pour souffler : « Quelqu'un marche entre nos deux lits. » Grégory se tendit, n'osant pas bouger. Normalement, le sort d'imperméabilité étant toujours activé, et même si quelqu'un se trouvait dans le dortoir, il ne pouvait ni les entendre ni distinguer leurs ombres à travers les rideaux du lit. Draco écouta pendant de longues minutes mais visiblement, il estimait qu'il n'était pas sûr pour lui de sortir du lit de Grégory. Au bout d'un moment, celui-ci commença à sentir ses yeux qui papillonnaient et sa respiration qui ralentissait. Conscient que dans un tel état de fatigue, il pouvait sombrer d'un moment à l'autre, il proposa :

« Si tu préfères, tu peux dormir ici. » Draco lui accorda un regard noir signifiant qu'il était un parfait crétin de croire qu'il allait prendre le risque que quelqu'un les surprenne au réveil. Officiellement, personne ne savait qu'il avait récidivé avec Goyle. Et il espérait garder cette information secrète au risque de voir d'autres sinistres événements se dérouler dans les cachots./

Draco allait copieusement enguirlander Grégory lorsqu'il réalisa que celui-ci s'était endormi. Il soupira face à tant d'inconscience et reprit sa garde à côté du rideau. Il n'osait pas l'ouvrir de peur de se trahir et pourtant, il ne pouvait rien percevoir de l'extérieur en l'état actuel des choses. Les pas avaient cessé mais il était possible que la personne qui se trouvait -comme par hasard- entre leurs lits se soit tapie dans l'ombre afin de le surprendre. Draco jeta un œil à l'autre garçon qui dormait désormais d'un sommeil paisible. Il s'assit alors en tailleurs, l'observant tout en tendant l'oreille. Une demi-heure s'écoula et d'autres bruits de pas confirmèrent à Draco qu'il était hors de question de mettre un pied dehors. Il était condamné à dormir avec Goyle. De mauvaise grâce, Draco s'allongea à une distance raisonnable de son amant. Le mot le fit grimacer, mais techniquement, son ancien garde du corps et lui étaient amants. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de calmer son cœur qui battait fort sous l'effet de l'angoisse. Comment allait-il sortir de ce lit au réveil ? Théo, Blaise ou Vincent le verraitent ? Et la personne mystère qui rôdait, que risquait-il face à elle ?

Un mouvement brusque de Goyle le fit reculer d'une dizaine de centimètres. Grégory s'était brutalement retourné sur le côté et ses poings se crispaient et se décrispaient par intermittence. Son visage affichait un air mécontent et des grognements contrariés s'élevèrent de sa bouche fermée. Draco lui secoua l'épaule. L'autre ne se réveilla pas pour autant. Sa mine se vit plus maussade encore et il bougea dans son sommeil roulant un peu sur lui même, sa tête creusant presque son oreiller pour s'y réfugier. Draco n'était pas idiot, Goyle devait faire un cauchemar. Il se demanda de quoi Goyle pouvait bien avoir peur. Il ne le connaissait pas beaucoup. Tout ce qu'il savait de lui avait été mis en évidence par les autres. Pansy qui se moquait de son goût pour les échecs. Draco avait reniflé avec dédain en songeant qu'un tel benêt ne devait pas être un adversaire digne de ce nom. Millicent qui souriait en lisant par dessus son épaule des bandes dessinées moldues volées à des petits Poufsouffles. Et enfin, Blaise qui échangeait avec lui sur un jeu de sorcier, le Wizard Speed. Il avait aussi entendu Crabbe lui demander ses cours d'Histoire de la Magie puisqu'il était l'un des rares à ne pas roupiller face aux monologues du Professeur Binns. En toutes choses, Goyle n'avait semblé n'avoir peur de rien ni de personne, hormis peut être lui-même. Mais au vu de la nature de leur relation actuelle, Draco doutait que Goyle ait encore peur de lui.

Curieux et confiant dans le sommeil de son camarade, Draco sortit sa baguette. Il avait toujours été un très bon legilimen, formé tôt par son père et il savait par conséquent qu'un sorcier endormi était plus facile à attaquer mentalement. Toutefois, il ne s'agissait pas ici de forcer ses défenses cérébrales, mais d'utiliser l'issue laissée entrouverte par le système onirique pour se glisser subtilement dans sa tête et observer ses songes. Draco se concentra et se laissa happer par l'inconscient de Goyle. Il ne vit d'abord rien, comme malmené par les flots sombres d'un océan insondable. Puis, après un profond sentiment d'asphyxie contre lequel il lutta, il se sentit couler doucement et eut l'impression de se cogner. Il réalisa alors qu'il venait de percuter une bulle. Il la suivit des yeux et comprit qu'il était dans la chambre des rêves de Goyle. C'était comme se trouver dans l'espace, du noir partout et au loin des étoiles brillantes dont il pouvait se rapprocher. Plus les lueurs étaient éloignées, plus les rêves étaient anciens. Une énorme boule bondit à sa droite et Draco l'esquiva. Elle revint toutefois en un saut bruyant vers lui et il ne put lui échapper, se retrouvant aspiré dans la membrane élastique. Il fut alors malmené dans son itinéraire chaotique. Puis, brusquement, il tournoya sur lui-même et se retrouva dans la salle à manger du Manoir Malfoy.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Il était dans la tête de Goyle, sa propre maison n'avait rien à faire là. Une voix sinistre prononça le nom de Goyle et Draco se retourna pour découvrir Voldemort assis en bout de la table du salon d'honneur, à la place même où aurait dû se trouver son propre père. Ses plus proches mangemorts s'alignaient le long du meuble sombre et regardaient dans sa direction. Il comprit qu'en l'état actuel des choses, ils ne regardaient pas Draco Malfoy mais Grégory Goyle dont le point de vue prédominait dans le songe. Voldemort eut un rire fou et fit signe au garçon d'avancer. Une fois l'étudiant à un mètre de lui, il tendit sa baguette sur lui et prononça l'incantation de la Marque des Ténèbres. Draco la connaissait parce que son père lui avait montré le souvenir de son propre marquage pour le préparer à cet événement imminent. Pourtant, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. Normalement, il aurait dû entendre un cri de douleur, voir des tremblements et assister à l'impression subite du tatouage d'un rouge vif qui ferait crépiter la peau avant de noircir en se refroidissant. Mais là, un sifflement bien réel lui parvint de derrière lui et Draco sentit les crocs de Nagini se planter dans son poignet et creuser une galerie pour que le reptile se faufile sous sa peau et remonte dans son bras pour lui vriller les épaules, descendre dans son autre bras, puis après un demi-tour hâtif, plonger par sa gorge dans son torse et le long de ses jambes. Après avoir parcouru une dizaine de fois le contenu de son corps sous ses hurlements de douleur, l'infâme bête ressortit par le poignet précédemment attaqué et y infligea un coup de langue qui scella la Marque des Ténèbres sous les yeux satisfaits du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Draco haleta en sanglotant et contempla son bras noirci de la trace infamante le désignant comme appartenant au Lord Noir. Après réflexion, ce n'était pas son membre maigre à la peau d'une pâleur presque bleue. C'était un avant-bras robuste, aboutissant sur une main aux doigts courts mais épais, la main de Goyle. C'était donc cela la plus grande peur de Grégory, devenir Mangemort ? Draco se rappela alors la mort de Gretel Goyle. S'il appréhendait lui-même son propre marquage, jamais la peur n'avait été aussi violente et douloureuse que ce qui semblait habiter Grégory. Ne sachant probablement pas à quoi s'attendre, le jeune Goyle devait imaginer le pire lors de cette cérémonie spéciale. Draco eut un peu de peine pour lui. Goyle allait sans doute paniquer et crier trop fort pendant son marquage et son manque de résistance serait sans doute sévèrement puni par Voldemort. Il eut un instant l'image de son amant, tordu au sol, foudroyé par les redoutables doloris de Bellatrix Lestranges qui ne manquaient jamais leur cible. Alors Draco, profitant d'être dans la tête de Goyle, décida de changer la tournure du rêve. Il utilisa toute sa concentration pour se détacher du corps de Grégory et apparaître comme un nouveau personnage du rêve, sous sa propre identité.

Grégory vit Draco se placer entre lui et sa tante qui avançait en se délectant d'avance de la torture qu'elle allait infliger à cet adolescent faiblard. Draco ferma les yeux et tendit sa baguette en avant. C'était un rêve, tout ce qu'il ferait maintenant n'aurait aucune conséquence sur la réalité, et cela aurait peut être le mérite d'apaiser un peu Goyle. Il jeta un premier sort, suivi d'un deuxième. Tout autour d'eux se teinta de vert et de rouge. Rabastan se tordait de douleur sur le sol. Yaxley hurla et transplana pour disparaître de ce lieu de carnage. Voldemort se leva et entra dans la bataille en prenant Draco comme cible. Celui-ci veilla à toujours être un bouclier pour Grégory dont il avait saisi la main. Il le poussait devant lui en lui indiquant le chemin pour sortir de la pièce et du Manoir. Des objets explosaient, des rais de lumière fusaient et des voix criaient leur mort sous les voûtes tremblantes du salon qui s'effondrait autour d'eux. Draco le poussa encore, sentit un sort l'atteindre et lui faire ployer le genou en hurlant. Il cria à Grégory de le laisser et de s'enfuir. L'autre le regarda, de la reconnaissance dans les yeux, et en trois enjambées, il sembla à Draco qu'il était à des milliers de kilomètres de lui. Puis, alors que sa silhouette s'estompait dans la fumée sombre d'un incendie qui commençait à le dévorer, Draco sombra dans l'inconscience.

Le jeune blond reprit pied avec la réalité en se retrouvant, en sueur, allongé contre le flanc de Goyle qui dormait, totalement apaisé. Draco respira avec difficulté mais ne se détacha pas du réconfort de la chair chaude contre la sienne. Ils portaient tous les deux leurs pyjamas mais aux prises avec le cauchemar de Goyle, Draco avait déboutonnées leurs chemises pour parvenir à respirer. Leurs torses en sueur se collaient et Draco ne chercha pas à s'écarter. Il avait très froid d'un coup. Il se colla le plus possible à Goyle pour se réchauffer. Il parvint difficilement à se calmer. Une fois son souffle à nouveau régulier, il utilisa une vieille méthode de fermeture de son esprit. Il s'agissait de faire le vide pour empêcher l'angoisse de s'accrocher à son mental. Ayant toujours été très doué à ce genre d'exercices qu'il travaillait depuis l'enfance, Draco se sentit doucement saisir par les bras de Morphée, à moins que ce ne soient ceux de Goyle qui s'agitait dans son sommeil.

A l'extérieur de l'alcôve de toiles, les pas avaient brusquement cessé et une jeune fille, le sourire aux lèvres, sortait du dortoir des garçons de Cinquième Année pour regagner le sien.

* * *

**DMGG**

* * *

Pansy observa avec méfiance le petit paquet qui se tenait devant elle, sur son lit aux tentures soigneusement fermées. Elle avait reconnu l'écriture qui avait tracé son nom en lettres soignées mais scolaires sur le papier kraft dont elle ignorait le nom puisqu'il s'agissait d'une matière moldue. En effet, qui n'avait jamais réussi à se procurer illégalement les cours impeccablement retranscrits de Granger au moins une fois en cinq ans de scolarité ? Elle ricana, si la lionne apprenait cela, certains de ses camarades de Gryffondor passeraient un sale quart d'heure. Bon, Granger lui adressait un cadeau, quelle charmante attention... Était-ce un moyen de lui faire comprendre qu'elle voulait la revoir pour les raisons qu'elle imaginait ? Il était hors de question de céder à la flatterie ou aux présents de cette Miss-Je-Sais-Tout si celle-ci n'avait pas d'abord percé le mystère de son propre envoi qui datait de plus d'un mois maintenant.

Pansy ne pensait vraiment pas que la rouge-et-or mettrait autant de temps, elle estimait que le sésame pour décrypter le message était plus que simple. Il lui avait suffi de remplacer les 9 premières lettres de l'alphabet présentes par leur équivalent numéraire de telle sorte que les A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H et I soient remplacées par des 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 et 9. Puis, elle avait écrit chaque mot à l'envers et ôtée toute ponctuation au contenu du message. Enfin, elle avait disposé le message un mot sur deux en partant de la fin de celui-ci, dégageant ainsi les deux séries de caractères obscurs que Hermione avait tant peiné à déterminer. C'était, aux yeux de Pansy, un jeu d'enfant. Peut être avait-elle eu raison tout compte fait d'estimer que Granger, ou quiconque, devinant un message codé, serait parti dans des théories plus complexes que la solution. Elle s'estima finaude sur ce coup là, pouvant se targuer d'avoir retournée la propre érudition de Granger contre elle.

Elle déchira le papier d'une main impatiente, amusée à l'avance de la réponse de la rouge-et-or. Elle plissa les sourcils en découvrant un petit coffret dont la serrure était masquée par une feuille sur laquelle étaient tracés huit caractères. Pansy ricana en comprenant assez vite que Granger s'était contenté d'utiliser son propre code et elle lut ainsi « Bien joué ». Aussitôt, le papier vola de sur la serrure et sans aucune clé, celle-ci se déverrouilla toute seule. Granger s'assurait là que personne d'autre que Pansy ne pouvait accéder à ce qu'elle lui fournissait dans ce coffret. La sang-pur laissa échapper un juron peu élégant en découvrant le contenu vide de l'objet. Elle allait pester contre ce mystère qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de résoudre lorsque des volutes s'élevèrent devant ses yeux et prirent forme pour figurer différents dessins qui se succédèrent sous ses yeux : quatre bonhommes garçons suivis de deux bonhommes filles, puis une pluie de feuilles formant au sol une tombe monumentale et enfin l'incendie d'un buisson de lauriers dont le final fut ponctué d'un éclair géant avant que le silence ne se fasse assourdissant à ses oreilles.

/Pansy sourit en songeant au message codé qu'elle avait envoyé à Granger et qui stipulait :

« A deux garçons deux autres et une fille une autre. Du ciel rouillé pleuvra la mort de l'automne. L'arbrisseau s'embrasera au contact du laurier. Quant a l'éclair, il cessera de gronder, vaincu. »./

/A quelques centaines de mètres de là, Hermione lançait un regard embué de larmes à Mme Pince pour ajouter à sa liste d'emprunts des manuels sur la symbolique des éléments, des animaux et des végétaux./

/Et, à quelques centaines de kilomètres encore, Lucius Malfoy recevait un billet court mais significatif :

Parkinson

Félonne

Fourmi./

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

**Notes de Fin :**

\- Alors les amoureux de la luxure et du Draco-Grégory, pas trop déçus j'espère ?

\- Des hypothèses sur l'identité de la Fourmi ?

\- Je suis peu convaincue par mon invention du céphalopobysse, vous en avez pensé quoi ? (et oui... j'ai peur des pieuvres)

-Des questions, des envies particulières, des récriminations ?

* * *

_**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour émettre votre avis ou poser des questions, quoique ce soit, et à mettre en follow cette fic pour recevoir les notifications ou en favorite si vous voulez offrir de nouveaux lecteurs à Draco et Grégory (et Pansy, et Lucius, et Hermione, et Millicent, et La Fourmi) ;)**_

* * *

Prochain Chapitre, **le 14 Décembre 2015** si tout va bien.


	7. Chapitre 7 - La Formation

**Note d'Introduction : **Bonjour à vous, désolée pour ce retard de trois semaines... Ce chapitre a été plus dur à écrire car on arrivait à un moment de l'histoire où je savais ce que je voulais mettre globalement mais pas dans le détail. Je vous prie de m'excuser du retard de publication, lié au fait que j'ai avancé sur la fic, mais sur deux chapitres à venir. Je n'allais pas cracher sur l'inspiration, j'ai donc dû écrire après, ce que j'avais en tête pour celui-ci. En espérant que vous aimez toujours:D

**_Note d'édition :_** Attention, cette fois, les paragraphes déformés par la mise en page fanfiction sont cernés par les caractères « / ».

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

_**La Formation**_

* * *

Pansy était assise en tailleurs dans une grande grotte vide sur les parois de laquelle les échos de sa magie se répercutaient en halos luminescents. La roche était grise et les étincelles d'un bleu tirant sur le blanc, éclatant. Elle avait continué de s'entraîner, selon les premiers conseils de Granger, et celle-ci se trouvait justement en face d'elle, debout, à la regarder. Elle avait les sourcils froncés, preuve de sa grande concentration. En effet, elle devait s'efforcer d'analyser chaque geste de l'autre jeune fille, évaluer s'il était juste, et guider son apprentie dans cette quête de la magie blanche. Comme Pansy avait réussi à le deviner par elle-même, elle devait tout d'abord parvenir à localiser l'essence de sa magie intuitive, à savoir la magie neutre sans allégeance dans laquelle elle puisait sans conscience pour la modeler selon ses désirs et ambitions. Puis, après en avoir perçue la source, elle devait s'efforcer de modifier sa volonté, de la tourner vers une finalité éloignée du pouvoir ou de l'offensive pour la canaliser vers un bouclier de protection. Défaire tous ces fils était épuisant et Granger était nécessaire à l'expérience.

Hermione leva sa baguette et la serpentarde ne le prit pas comme une menace. Elle savait que si Granger lançait quelques sorts minimes, plongeant ses sens en alerte, sa magie se ferait moins calculée et plus spontanée et renouerait avec son statut de proie dans la chaîne alimentaire. En se mettant en condition pour réagir et se protéger face à un danger, Pansy abandonnait ses mobiles pour se replier sur elle-même au lieu d'émettre vers une cible. Le champ d'impact de ses sorts était donc plus réduit mais deux fois plus dense et la magie, regroupée en de fines particules s'entrechoquant, gagnait en puissance et en quantité. Cette opération, Pansy n'aurait pu y parvenir en s'entraînant seule ou avec un ami puisque la sensation de danger et de nuisance proche n'était jamais aussi immédiate que face à un stupide et frondeur Gryffondor.

/Cela faisait déjà deux heures qu'elles répétaient l'exercice ensemble mais Pansy n'avait toujours pas réussi à atteindre sa magie neutre. Elle sentait encore la muselière de ses habitudes magiques la saisir et la forcer à réagir comme d'ordinaire. Granger avait pourtant tenté plusieurs approches, démarrant par des attaques frontales pour finir par des offensives aux apparences de charme qui n'avaient fait que renforcer la magie maligne de Pansy qui craignait davantage la manipulation que les coups. Au bout d'un long moment, Hermione baissa la baguette en soupirant. Puis, elle annonça :.

« Nous ne parviendrons à rien aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas encore assez de recul pour comprendre comment contourner les défenses que tu as érigées depuis plus de dix ans. Elles sont fortes et tu es encore trop prisonnière d'elles pour que je ne les défasse sans te blesser. » Pansy allait répliquer farouchement qu'elle n'était pas victime de sa propre magie mais elle savait, d'expérience, qu'on ne pouvait détourner Granger de ses obsessions une fois que ses pensées étaient dictées par elles. Elles allaient se séparer lorsque la jeune brune à qui elle tournait le dos éleva la voix./

/« Veux-tu que nous fixions un rendez-vous pour ces entraînements ? » Pansy se frotta l'espace entre les yeux, usée des vaines tentatives du jour.

« Il ne faut pas que ce soit régulier et nous ne devons jamais nous retrouver au même endroit. Bien que je sois de mon côté très prudente quand je viens te rencontrer, il se peut que des esprits mal intentionnés aient remarquées tes allées et venues. » Hermione serra les dents, passant outre l'accusation portée à son égard et se fit compréhensive et disposée à entendre ce que l'autre proposerait :

« As-tu des... conseils à me donner pour que personne ne puisse me filer ? » Pansy resta silencieuse de longues secondes. Elle craignait ce genre de comportement de la part de la Gryffondor. Depuis petite, elle avait appris à haïr la pitié et à ne se laisser apprivoiser par personne. Il était hors de question, même si elles se venaient en aide exceptionnellement, qu'elles tissent des liens amicaux ou s'en approchant. De mauvaise grâce, elle répondit enfin :

« N'hésite pas à te promener seule aussi souvent que possible. En doublant nos rencontres de promenades sans but, il y a une chance sur deux qu'un éventuel espion te traque lors d'une de ces balades innocentes. Dans ce cas, sa curiosité pourrait s'éteindre. Autrement, change toujours de tenue, ne porte jamais la même cape lors de nos prochaines entrevues. Tu peux aussi utiliser du polynectar. »/

/Hermione allait répliquer qu'elle ne possédait pas la précieuse potion citée mais la brune anticipa sa rétorque et accusa :

« Oh s'il te plaît Granger, Draco Malfoy est loin d'être stupide. Il a su reconnaître Weasley et Potter en Deuxième Année lorsqu'ils ont tenté de le questionner et ni l'un ni l'autre n'est assez bon élève pour réussir à fabriquer du Polynectar. » Hermione décida de prendre cette affirmation pour un compliment et se tut. D'un geste vague, Pansy mit fin à leur rencontre en concluant par :

« En bref, je te demande de laisser croire à quelque curieux qui soit que tu n'es pas Hermione Granger tout comme je ne laisse pas deviner que je suis Pansy Parkinson. ». Finalement, c'est Granger qui la dépassa et disparut de sa vue en premier. Pansy en profita pour observer la pièce dans laquelle elles s'étaient toutes deux trouvées. Elle craignait que celle-ci, visitée par quelqu'un d'autre, ne les trahisse en révélant les résidus magiques persistant dans l'air après leur entraînement. Aussi, d'un geste ferme et assuré, sa baguette s'abaissa sur le sol et un mince filet insubstanciel jaillit de l'extrémité de son artefact pour se répandre en vagues successives qui rebondirent contre toute surface rencontrée. Une fois que le flot eut atteint les murs et gravit ceux-ci, les grésillements des charmes jetés plus tôt cessèrent et Pansy, une fois toute interférence rendue muette, sortit de la grotte en souriant./

* * *

**/DM/GG/**

* * *

Sirius s'appliqua pour coucher sur un parchemin ancien mais propre une écriture fine et italique qui déploya le texte suivant sous ses yeux :

_Chère Andy,_

_J'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que j'aurais sûrement une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer sous peu. Je ne peux pas encore t'en dévoiler davantage mais j'ai l'espoir d'un avenir moins sombre pour nos deux âmes égarées et pour le monde sorcier dans son entièreté. _

_Je sens l'excitation monter en moi dans le même temps que ma raison me force de ne pas t'entretenir outre mesure de mon projet spécial. Je pense que tu... _

Sirius s'interrompit brusquement dans sa rédaction lorsque la cheminée s'illumina. Une flamme d'un vert caractéristique l'informa que quelqu'un demandait à se présenter devant lui. Il fut un peu rassuré à l'idée que la personne l'alerte ainsi avant d'apparaître, preuve qu'il était encore maître en sa demeure. Ces derniers temps, la manie des membres de l'Ordre de surgir sans bonjour ni merci dans sa cuisine, l'avait fait se sentir destitué de ses biens. Curieusement, la personne qui sortit du conduit une minute après était la seule qui aurait légitimement pu ne pas s'annoncer. Il froissa immédiatement le papier de sa lettre pour la faire disparaître d'un incendio en regardant Narcissa enlever la cendre de ses épaules d'un geste gracieux. Il ne réalisa qu'à ce moment là qu'il avait failli compromettre toute l'affaire dans un élan de témérité gryffondor. Non, même si cela aurait réellement redonné foi à Andromeda de savoir qu'il renouait avec sa jeune sœur, Sirius n'avait pas le droit de lui donner de faux espoirs ni de risquer un accord essentiel dans la lutte contre le Mage Noir.

/Par politesse, l'aristocrate daigna incliner la tête et se justifia d'une arrivée si subite par ces quelques mots :

« J'ai profité d'une sortie de Lucius pour m'absenter. Je dois cependant fournir beaucoup d'ingéniosité pour échapper à sa surveillance et la nécessité de ne pas directement atterrir dans votre âtre, m'a éconduite plusieurs fois. » Sirius lui sourit et l'invita à s'asseoir.

« Vous ne me devez aucun compte sur ce sujet ma chère cousine. Prenez un thé et vous m'informerez du but de votre visite. » Ils restèrent silencieux le temps que Sirius prépare la boisson et dispose la vaisselle entre eux. Puis, Narcissa jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce. Ayant tout à fait conscience du papier peint qui tombait en lambeaux et des toiles d'araignées qui quoiqu'il les ôte chaque jour, s'entêtaient à obstruer les angles de la pièce, Sirius s'excusa.

« Vous devez trouver notre ancienne demeure bien laide. » Narcissa secoua la tête.

« J'ai repensé à votre nécessité de rentrer dans vos droits. Quoi de mieux que d'adouber cette maison en premier lieu avant de conquérir l'allégeance des membres de notre dynastie ? ». Sirius resta coi. Narcissa venait de soulever un très bon point. Sa crédibilité serait plus assurée face aux cousins éloignés si son elfe de maison ne manœuvrait pas pour déjouer ses ordres ou si le tableau de sa mère ne hurlait pas des insanités sur son compte à tous les visiteurs./

/« Eh bien Narcissa, si vous avez une solution à cette effarouchement domestique, je suis tout ouïe. » la noble femme se leva de son siège et s'approcha de la cheminée, elle posa un main sur le linteau et invita son cousin à faire de même d'un geste. Sirius se joignit à elle et il sentit sous ses doigts des pulsations. Il regarda les yeux de Narcissa dont le gris s'était dilué pour perdre sa teinte originelle pour une transparence perturbante. Il se demanda si lui-même subissait cette mutation alors qu'ils se connectaient tous deux à l'essence humaine de la demeure des Blacks. Chaque maison principale de Sang Pur était généralement édifiée sur un don de magie. Ainsi, c'était le premier fondateur d'une dynastie, qui en sacrifiant la moitié de sa magie, permettait l'érection des protections et des sortilèges futurs. De cette manière, on pouvait parler d'âme pour les maisons. Il s'agissait ainsi de communiquer avec ce fondateur antique qui était le maître suprême des lieux et d'en faire son allié pour avoir un tant soit peu de pouvoir sur les murs et les meubles soumis à ce défunt roi sans successeur possible./

/Sirius sentit une voix profonde, comme démultipliée par un écho sinistre, se propager dans son corps jusqu'à son cerveau et y résonner sourdement. Il ne comprenait pas les mots qui étaient prononcés, qu'ils soient dans une langue ancienne qui lui était inconnue ou que le volume et le débit soient trop élevés. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermés. Il entrevit avec difficulté Narcissa, qui paupières clauses, semblant lutter contre une attaque virulente sur sa personne, murmurant fébrilement quelque chose d'imperceptible. Au bout d'un moment, la voix se retira subitement et les deux sorciers furent projetés en arrière. Sirius rattrapa Narcissa avant qu'elle ne tombe et elle le gratifia d'un sourire reconnaissant. Puis, ils reprirent place autour de la table, sirotant un thé qui les réconforta quelque peu. Narcissa murmura, penaude :

« Il semble très remonté contre vous. Il dit que vous n'appréciez pas son héritage à sa juste valeur. » Une lueur inquiète s'empara de ses prunelles et elle s'enquit :

« Est-ce vrai ? Il croit que vous avez fait jeter bon nombre d'artefacts des Blacks ? » Sirius soupira, las.

« Nous avons effectivement cherché à ordonner la maison et à la rendre moins inhospitalière. Beaucoup d'objets ont été jetés, certains vendus, et d'autres... » Sirius serra les dents à la pensée de Mondingus Fletcher qu'il avait vu fouiner dans les tiroirs et conclut par « volés... ». Narcissa sembla soucieuse puis posa une main réconfortante sur son avant-bras pour lui affirmer :

« Nous trouverons un moyen de le consoler de sa perte. »/

Les deux cousins restèrent ensemble deux courtes heures pendant lesquelles ils ébauchèrent un brouillon de contrat qu'ils devraient tous deux signer concernant la succession de Sirius et la place exacte qu'il accorderait à Draco lorsque celui-ci serait emmené au Square. La rédaction serait bien sûr achevée en présence du garçon qui était un intervenant de premier ordre dans cette décision mais Narcissa parlait pour le moment au nom de son fils. En contrepartie, Narcissa daigna signer un document dans lequel elle témoignait des capacités de Sirius à s'occuper des affaires des Black, le jugeant responsable et légitime. Elle ajouta même une mention selon laquelle les actions et idées promulguées par Sirius, allant à l'encontre des anciens intérêts familiaux étaient nécessaires à la survie de la famille, en adéquation avec l'évolution de la société sorcière. Sirius, qui n'aurait jamais pu lui souffler une telle idée fut époustouflé de l'habileté de sa cousine à mener un argumentaire. Bien entendu, leur relation n'allait pas évoluer en quelques rencontres hâtives et dictées par la nécessité mais il sentait leur ancienne complicité se tisser à nouveau et en ressentait de la joie et de l'espoir, deux sentiments perdus de vue depuis longtemps.

* * *

**/DM/GG/**

* * *

Le deuxième entraînement de Pansy se déroula sensiblement dans les mêmes conditions que le premier. Granger était présente et intransigeante. La jeune brune ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde mais la Gryffondor lui faisait sérieusement mordre la poussière. Elle avait dû apprendre à se concentrer et se calmer quelque soit son environnement, quelque soit le danger et sa proximité. À son grand étonnement, l'excellente élève était fourbe et sauvage dans les sorts qu'elle lui lançait. Certes, elle ne s'embarrassait pas d'impardonnables et de sorts sombres mais détournait les maléfices les plus enfantins à des fins malveillantes. Encore une variante des explications sur la magie neutre que Pansy avait dû cerner non sans mal. Elle avait dû abaisser son champ de protection intensif, que tout élève de sa maison avait su ériger dès sa plus tendre enfance. Pour ce faire, Granger avait incanté la pluie, le vent, la neige, et ainsi bouleversé l'écosystème éphémère de l'îlot sur lequel elles se trouvaient. Par conséquent, des lambeaux d'arbres ou de roches se retrouvaient propulsés dans la grotte où elles s'étaient retirées et Pansy ne les apercevait que lorsqu'ils franchissaient l'enceinte de la caverne magique.

Il fut au début impossible pour Pansy de ne pas répliquer aux attaques de sa camarade, elle grogna beaucoup au début et lui jeta des sorts malins que Granger repoussa sans efforts à l'aide d'une petite loutre luminescente qui bondissait pour absorber les lumières colorées qui fusaient de la baguette de la brune. La rouge-et-or se contentait de rester stoïque en fronçant les sourcils. Pansy cessa enfin de rétorquer et se contenta de renvoyer les sorts à leur expéditeur. Les plis entre les deux yeux de Granger s'aplanit un peu mais sa mine était encore globalement mécontente. Puis, Parkinson décida de seulement esquiver ce qui se dirigeait vers elle en se décalant de quelques pas, puis d'un seul, puis après en oscillant sur place seulement. Granger au fur et à mesure de ces progrès se montrait plus virulente dans ses offensives, mais le visage moins dur. Pansy l'observait vaguement, perdant peu à peu conscience de sa présence même, et, sans qu'elle ne le réalise vraiment, elle laissa les projectiles variés lui tomber dessus.

/Il s'agissait surtout de feuilles mortes et de brindilles mais lorsqu'elle sentit une petite pierre l'atteindre au flanc, la jeune fille poussa un cri indigné et tendit sa baguette en direction de Granger qui fit cesser subitement tout enchantement. Elle regarda l'autre élève en souriant et annonça, fièrement :

« Tu tiens le bon bout. Tu étais tellement concentrée et entrée à l'intérieur de toi pour puiser dans la source de ta magie que tu as laissé tomber le masque pour réagir spontanément. » Pansy rougit vivement en réalisant que l'autre disait vrai mais se reprit subitement. Il y eut un crépitement magique autour d'elle et comme une couche de magie d'un blanc sali l'encercla et pénétra par chaque pore de sa peau. Granger se tapa le front en râlant.

« Tu y étais presque. Mais ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Tes habitudes magiques ont repris le dessus, nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus sans recommencer de zéro. » Pansy ne disant rien, perplexe, Hermione choisit de développer, consciente que son alliée éphémère ne s'abaisserait pas à demander des explications pouvant faciliter son progrès./

/« Tu ne le sens pas mais cette manie de ne pas apparaître nu devant un adversaire potentiel puise dans ta magie et la sollicite pour qu'elle t'aide à afficher un visage sans émotion, un dos droit, etc... cette magie se dépose de manière presque invisible en temps normal sur ta peau. Mais là, lors de notre exercice, tu as pu t'en débarrasser entièrement. De ce fait, lorsque ta raison a repris le pas sur ta nature, le fluide magique a dû reprendre la place que tu as toujours choisie de lui donner d'un seul mouvement, le laissant apparent. » Pansy prit note mentalement de cet étrange phénomène. Ainsi le manque d'expressivité des sang-purs n'était-il pas du seul fait d'une volonté mais d'une alliance de celle-ci avec la magie. Cela expliquait pourquoi elle avait dû mal à s'en défaire pour gagner sa magie neutre. Les rituels magiques qui étaient siens depuis sa naissance ou sa très petite enfance peinaient à se distendre et à s'effriter pour se modeler selon la nécessité d'une nouvelle forme. Pansy se contenta de hocher la tête pensivement. /

/Hermione la sortit de ses pensées en demandant :

« Vas-tu me dévoiler le sens caché du mot que tu m'as envoyé il y a plusieurs semaines ? » Pansy, éprouvée par son entraînement intensif fit seulement un signe de dénégation de la tête. Hermione insista :

« As-tu conscience que je ne dispose pas des mêmes clés pour comprendre certains aspect relatifs au monde des sang-purs ? » Pansy leva les yeux au ciel et énonça d'une voix enrouée par l'effort :

« Je ne t'arnaque pas sur ce coup là Granger. J'ai choisie cette phrase pour t'informer de faits de premier ordre relatifs à des dangers immédiats. Tu dois pouvoir la comprendre dans l'intérêt de tous, y compris du mien. Si tu n'es pas aussi brillante que tu le crois, peut être est-ce temps de t'en rendre compte. » La vérité était que tant qu'elle n'avait pas formulée la traîtrise de sa propre langue cognant contre son palais, la félonie n'avait pas réellement eu lieu. Comme beaucoup d'enfants de sang-purs, Pansy avait été élevée dans la peur des présages et des gestes symboliques. Écrire quelque chose était moins dangereux que de le prononcer dans la mesure où le sens immédiat n'était pas le sens fondamental. Après quelques minutes à reprendre ses forces, elle ne s'embarrassa pas de saluer Granger et quitta les lieux, marquant la fin de leur séance. Hermione soupira et se leva, s'époussetant avant de se mettre en route vers le château sans voir la petite fourmi qui tombait de sa jupe plissée./

* * *

**/DM/GG/**

* * *

/« Adrian ! » La voix, légère et fluette, parvint aux oreilles du garçon de septième année de Serpentard qui sursauta sous le coup de la surprise. Il se retourna et attendit qu'une de ses camarades de maison, une fille au physique commun, le rejoigne en trottinant. Elle ne sembla pas essoufflée pour autant et se contenta de rabattre une mèche de cheveux châtains derrière son oreille droite, remontant d'un index inquisiteur ses lunettes sur son nez long et droit. Elle sortit un petit calepin à feuilles couvertes de lignes régulièrement espacées et une plume à papote qui frétilla doucement en l'air, capturant momentanément l'attention du garçon aisément distrait. Incertain quant à l'apparition de l'étudiante dont le nom lui échappait malgré les nombreux bavardages de sa petite amie sur son compte, il murmura en souriant poliment :

« Oui ? » L'autre lui accorda un sourire guindé et expliqua :

« Je fais partie de la nouvelle équipe éditoriale du journal des élèves pour la section Intermaisons. » Le jeune homme releva un sourcil surpris et elle s'empressa d'ajouter de mauvaise grâce :

« Tu sais bien, Dumbledore et ses idées de mixité... »./

/Il hocha la tête sans grande conviction et elle l'informa d'un fait qui le fit sourire :

« Je voulais t'interviewer en raison de ton amitié surprenante avec des élèves des autres maisons. On m'a dit que ta meilleure amie... Hannah, c'est bien ça ? Était à Poufsouffle. » Adrian répondit par l'affirmative et elle enchaîna des questions qui globalement tournaient autour d'une même, problématique : « Un serpentard peut-il être conforme à sa maison et s'ouvrir aux autres ? » Adrian répondit le plus franchement possible, charmé pour une fois de ne pas être la cible de moqueries par l'un de ses semblables et plutôt objet d'intérêt et exemple à suivre. Ils restèrent ainsi tous les deux dans ce couloir excentré de l'immense école à échanger, Adrian s'exprimant, et la jeune élève le fixant sérieusement, ne manquant aucune de ses expressions faciales. Puis, une fois sa curiosité assouvie, elle le remercia presque chaleureusement et s'éloigna en sautillant dans la direction opposée à celle qu'il prenait./

Adrian put lire le produit de cet interview une semaine plus tard lors de la parution du numéro hebdomadaire de La Poudlarine. Le compte-rendu final semblait assez fidèle aux propos échangés entre la journaliste en herbe et lui mais il dut réviser son jugement alors qu'il surprenait un attroupement suspect dans sa salle commune le soir même. Plusieurs de ses collègues étaient regroupés autour d'une table au centre de laquelle se trouvait un exemplaire de la gazette en question. Plusieurs riaient allègrement et d'un coup, à son approche, quelqu'un jeta un sort sur le journal et tous se dispersèrent. Millicent Bullstrode, une des rares élèves de Serpentard à ne pas le traiter comme un traître-à-son-sang à cause de sa non-serpentaritude, lui offrit une moue désolée avant de prononcer une incantation en visant la feuille de choux. Aussitôt, les mots s'intercalèrent dans les nouveaux paragraphes et d'autres phrases s'étalèrent sous ses yeux. Il put ainsi découvrir un texte autrement accusateur.

_Depuis sa première année à Serpentard, il y a sept ans de cela, Adrian Pucey a défrayé la chronique en exhibant aux yeux de tous sa simplicité d'esprit et son émotivité certaines. Ce jeune homme aux traits fins mais constamment figés en une moue interloquée des plus candides est aujourd'hui mis à l'honneur par notre journal clandestin en raison de sa relation controversable avec Pansy Parkinson. _

_La langue de vipère la plus célèbre de l'école en raison de son faciès repoussant et de sa vulgarité verbale a en effet dû se rabattre vers un médiocre sorcier à l'allégeance faible, après les multiples refus de l'honorable Draco Malfoy à ses avances. Comme quiconque le devine,l'ambitieuse veuve noire n'a sans doute pas effectué ce choix sans connaissance de cause. Peut être Parkinson croit elle tromper son monde en s'intéressant subitement à ce serpentard de pacotille. Mais n'oublions pas, une fois de plus, qu'Adrian est l'héritier d'une riche et ancienne famille de sang-purs dont les différentes possessions sont liées à d'importants secteurs d'activité sorciers. Nul doute que la sang-pur à la fortune médiocre ne cherche ici à concocter un mariage qui servirait grandement les intérêts de son rapace de père. _

_Car bien entendu, quelle fille sincère se tournerait-elle vers un sentimental incapable de se défendre seul par les mots ou les poings, comme en témoignent les quotidiennes séances de bizutage d'Adrian Pucey dans sa propre maison et même par quelques élèves de Poufsouffle._

_Encore une fois, la version censurée de notre journal confidentiel tient à révéler les aspects les plus sombres de la vie secrète du Poudlard inavoué._

_La Fourmi._

/Adrian fixa Millicent sans rien comprendre de ce qu'il venait de lire. Il était actuellement partagé entre l'incompréhension et l'émoi, attristé par les sous-entendus sur les véritables sentiments de Pansy à son égard. Il ne pouvait pas qualifier leur flirt adolescent de grand amour véritable, mais enfin, son attrait personnel pour la jeune fille était authentique et dénué de malveillance et il avait cru, peut être naïvement, que les baisers et les caresses de l'adolescente étaient des élans spontanés qu'il faisait naître en elle. Millicent posa une main sur son bras et lui murmura :

« Tu ne dois pas t'en faire tu sais. Il n'y a que quelques privilégiés qui peuvent lire ce journal, et la plupart sont à serpentard, ils ne le divulgueront pas au reste de l'école. » Adrian, perdu, demanda :

« Qui est la Fourmi ? » Millicent le scruta un peu avant de lui expliquer./

« La Fourmi est le rédacteur en chef du Revers. Le Revers est le pendant maléfique de La Poudlarine si tu préfères. La plupart du temps, les auteurs des articles de La Poudlarine ne sont pas au courant du fait que lors de l'édition, leur journal est ensorcelé pour afficher, après mention d'un sort de révélation secret, de nouveaux articles, portant sur le même individu ou thème évoqué dans l'article d'origine, mais selon une vision plus grinçante et malveillante que la neutralité apparente de La Poudlarine. On ne sait pas bien si La Fourmi a beaucoup d'auteurs à sa botte ou si les noms des autres auteurs sont des identités subsidiaires d'une seule personne. En bref, chez nous, il n'y a que Blaise, Théodore et Daphné Greengrass qui connaissent le sort pour lire le Revers. Mais ne sois pas trop préoccupé par tout ceci, d'ici demain ou après-demain, ce sera oublié va ! » Elle lui donna une accolade amicale et il eut un sourire triste. Il se demanda s'il devait discuter plus sérieusement avec Pansy de leurs sentiments. Mais il ne put pas davantage se soucier de l'article et de ses assertions puisqu'il reçut un mot de son directeur de maison qui l'invitait à se rendre dans son bureau dans les plus brefs délais./

* * *

**/DM/GG/**

* * *

Comme depuis trois semaines, Miss Parkinson s'entraînait avec acharnement pour atteindre sa magie intime. De séances en séances, parfois espacées de plusieurs jours et de temps en temps de quelques heures seulement, le jeune femme était parvenu à se défaire de certains réflexes devenus innés et il était maintenant coutumier pour elle de défaire ses défenses mentales et de s'exposer entièrement aux attaques de Granger. Une fois, la jeune femme lui avait révélé que c'était pour cette raison même que le Seigneur des ténèbres tenait Harry pour faible et aisément attaquable : sa force résidait en la capacité innée qu'il avait à exposer ses faiblesses à autrui. C'était ce qui faisait bien sûr que Potter avait été de nombreuses fois malmené par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et à première vue Pansy avait estimé que celui-ci était tout simplement dénué de bon sens. Mais Granger lui avait alors répondu que c'était pour la même raison que jusque ici, Potter s'en était toujours sorti. À cela, Pansy n'avait pu que hocher la tête, songeuse.

Mine de rien, ce court dialogue avait été essentiel dans la progression de Pansy. Petit à petit, et à seule fin de lui venir en aide, Granger lui dévoilait des aspects cruciaux d'elle-même et de ses amis y compris dans le domaine de la lutte contre son propre camp. La serpentarde se demandait souvent si l'autre élève avait conscience des risques qu'elle prenait. Tout le monde à Poudlard s'accordait à dire que Pansy n'était pas fiable et utilisait tout ce qu'elle possédait contre autrui à son propre compte. Et d'ailleurs, c'était ce qu'elle faisait actuellement, n'est-ce pas ? Pour autant, bien qu'elle ait décidé de ne pas se laisser attendrir, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater que Granger se fiait à elle, dans une certaine mesure. Elle chassa cette pensée absurde de son esprit et, une fois de plus, abaissa ses murailles intérieures. Immédiatement, un grésillement qu'elle ne craignait maintenant plus, vrombit au creux de son ventre et elle se focalisa dessus. Ceci était sa magie intuitive. Elle l'avait enfin trouvée, la séance précédente, qui remontait à une semaine et demi. Elle ne l'avait pas dit à Granger, par méfiance mais il y avait gros à parier que l'autre sorcière l'ait déjà deviné.

Seule, dans l'enclos de son baldaquin, Pansy avait réussi à atteindre cette neutralité en elle à quatre ou cinq reprises. Au fur et à mesure, elle avait réussi à y plonger entièrement, à baigner totalement dedans, et à s'y sentir à l'aise. Elle avait réussi à jeter quelques sorts mineurs qui avaient alors scintillé de cette luminescence opaque, translucide crépitement d'une crème molle. Tout semblait ainsi inoffensif et altéré, comme adouci, la plongeant dans une assurance et une sécurité qu'elle n'avait que peu ressenties auparavant : enfant, inconsciente de certaines vérités redoutables, et adulte, seule sur une île invisible, s'isolant de ces réalités mêmes. Cependant, malgré ces progrès encourageants, elle n'avait pas tenté de manipuler des sorts plus épuisants qu'un lumos ou un expelliarmus, consciente que sans danger immédiat, la donne était faussée. Encore une fois, et bien que cela commence à lui peser, elle avait besoin d'Hermione Granger. Dans l'attente de la prochaine séance, elle avait passé beaucoup de temps avec son petit ami de façade, cherchant à apaiser les rumeurs à son égard et à se relaxer. Adrian était distrayant, à sa manière. Si Pansy ne nourrissait pas à son égard de grandes émotions aveuglantes et bouleversantes, elle appréciait l'avoir comme compagnie. Elle n'avait reçu que très peu de marques d'affection dans sa vie et celles qu'il lui accordait, quelques baisers timides et tenir sa main en rougissant, suffisaient à la détendre le temps de quelques minutes, la reposant de tant de soucis qu'elle se faisait souvent à trop réfléchir.

Ainsi, alors qu'elles étaient sur une île d'assez grande taille, Pansy se connecta à sa magie neutre et Granger entama invariablement son incantation de charmes mineurs alambiquée visant à la déconcentrer. Pansy resta extrêmement calme, aucune contrariété ne venant briser sa concentration. La vibration magique grogna dans son corps, portant à ébullition son sang et faisant onduler sa peau, à la vue de quiconque aurait été microscopique. Pansy l'encouragea, se forçant à écouter ce tumulte perceptible d'elle seule et chantonnant dans sa tête sur la même note. Ce qui au début n'était qu'un murmure s'amplifia, toujours sur la même tonalité, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme sente chaque molécule d'elle perpétuer l'écho de ce psaume ancien. Il y avait toujours le sifflement de tout ce que Granger lui envoyait au visage, et qui, inoffensif, ne parvenait pas à lui causer douleur ou trouble quelconque. De son côté, Hermione rivalisait de créativité, cherchant toujours à l'agresser d'un charme jusque là soigneusement évité. La jeune femme devait répondre spontanément à des attaques inédites pour que sa magie soit efficace.

Soudain, à travers le brouillard apaisant de sa magie enflammée, Pansy saisit un foudroyant éclair d'un pourpre inquiétant qui se dirigeait dangereusement sur elle. Hermione frémit alors que les prunelles de Pansy se voilait d'une substance visqueuse et brillante. Les yeux noirs de l'adolescente disparurent alors et la gryffondor craignit un instant de s'être trompée dans le processus d'apprentissage. Mais, le bras de Pansy se tendit et sa baguette, dans l'axe de son humérus, trembla un peu, le bois sombre laissa échapper une larme claire, comme un sort avorté, puis, une autre suivit, et l'écoulement saccadé se mua en ruisseau de lumière éclatante. Le faisceau, après avoir parcouru moins d'un mètre, se regroupa sur lui-même et s'agglomérant, commença à former la forme vague d'un être ailé. Mais alors que l'esquisse gagnait en envergure, Pansy fut agitée de soubresauts violents et tout cessa en un papillonnement de paupière et la jeune femme s'effondra, recroquevillée, sur le sol.

Hermione accourut alors au chevet de l'autre élève, son visage en sueur éclairé d'un sourire lumineux et elle tendit sa main à la sorcière affaiblie quand celle-ci reprit connaissance, l'aidant à se relever. Pansy, déboussolée, manqua de lui lancer un maléfice cuisant, dans une tentative de se protéger d'elle, mais elle se laissa faire in extremis, en se remémorant les derniers événements. À en croire la réaction de la jeune femme, elle avait réussi quelque chose d'assez singulier. Cela se rapprochait de ce qu'elle avait senti remonter dans son bras un certain jour solitaire d'entraînement sur l'île forestière, mais en beaucoup plus puissant et en beaucoup plus global. Cette fois, tout son être en avait été imprégné et quelque chose de supérieur à tout ce qu'elle avait connu magiquement, avait jailli d'elle.

/Granger la remit sur ses pieds et tapota frénétiquement son uniforme pour la débarrasser de la poussière qui s'en était emparé. Pansy n'aimait pas ce contact rapproché avec quelqu'un qu'elle n'aimait pas des masses mais se laissa faire, encore sous le choc. Hermione rit, d'un rire enthousiaste et Pansy grimaça un sourire presque sincère lorsque l'autre jeune fille la secoua en répétant fiévreusement :

« Tu étais en train de former un patronus corporel ! »./

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

**Notes de Fin :**

-Attention, nous sommes officiellement arrivés à la moitié de la fic en terme d'intrigue. Le chapitre suivant sera toujours dans le même contexte mais le suivant tranchera vraiment et vous aurez accès à la seconde partie de la fic, qui, je l'espère, ne vous contentera pas moins.

_**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour émettre votre avis ou poser des questions, quoique ce soit, et à mettre en follow cette fic pour recevoir les notifications ou en favorite si vous voulez offrir de nouveaux lecteurs à Draco et Grégory (et Pansy, et Lucius, et Hermione, et Millicent, et La Fourmi) ;)**_

* * *

Prochain Chapitre, **le 3 Janvier 2016** si tout va bien.


	8. Chapitre 8 - La Félonne

**Note d'Introduction : **Voici un chapitre crucial. Il contient l'événement majeur qui fait basculer la fanfiction. C'est cet événement qui est venu en premier dans les idées à l'origine de ce que vous lisez actuellement, c'est véritablement le cœur de l'intrigue et le nœud de l'histoire. J'espère donc que je n'aurai pas raté cet épisode important et qu'il vous paraîtra justifié. C'est donc avec un peu de stress et d'émotion que je vous propose ce nouveau chapitre des _Corps fous à Lier_. Je vous prie de m'excuser pour le retard de publication, j'ai vraiment galéré pour écrire et corriger ce chapitre pour qu'il apparaisse relativement cohérent avec le début mais aussi avec la deuxième partie de la fanfiction.

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

_**La Félonne**_

Hermione, arrivée à cette intime conviction qu'elle devait proposer de solides alliés aux jeunes mangemorts qu'elle comptait détourner du service de Voldemort, commença à établir une liste. Utilisant une feuille de parchemin magiquement modifiée, qui ne pouvait apparaître uniquement au contact de la main de celui qui l'avait crée, elle se saisit d'une plume au hasard et posa par écrit le nom de ceux qui lui paraissaient à la fois fiables et assez indépendants de Dumbledore pour participer à son projet. D'un côté, il fallait que les différents alliés soient d'accord entre eux et prêts à s'unir. Leur nombre important et leurs qualités devaient être des garanties à offrir aux jeunes étudiants démarchés. Ainsi, piocher dans l'Ordre du Phénix paraissait être une bonne idée si elle ne s'approchait que d'individus à la volonté indépendante.

La première personne qui lui vint en tête fut Kingsley. Après tout, l'éminent sorcier était issu d'une famille respectée et influente et sa proximité avec le Ministère et les Aurors rendait toute association attrayante. Il était à la fois maître de lui et maître de la police d'élite sorcière. Être assuré d'échapper au contrôle des aurors était un atout majeur dans toute négociation avec des êtres qui avaient souvent frôlé l'illégalité. Kingsley était peut être encore trop proche de l'influence de Dumbledore aux yeux des serpentards et de certains sbires de Voldemort au Ministère. Mais la jeune femme l'avait plusieurs fois entendu se défendre farouchement de ses idées divergeant avec celles de Dumbledore. Par ailleurs, si Dumbledore incarnait aux yeux de beaucoup une force ancienne et vacillante, Kingsley faisait partie d'une génération de sorciers plus récente qui s'accommodait plus aisément des mutations de la société sorcière.

Bien qu'elle les appréciât beaucoup, Hermione savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas mentionner les Weasley sur cette liste. Leurs faibles revenus et leur statut de traîtres-à-leur-sang ne pouvaient que rendre plus houleuses les relations avec de potentiels partenaires sang-purs. Elle imagina un instant ce que donnerait un accord passé entre Draco Malfoy et Arthur Weasley et secoua la tête, dépitée. Malheureusement, et bien qu'il soit un sorcier puissant et sensé, Hermione était également forcée de mettre Remus Lupin de côté, et Nymphadora Tonks également. Tonks était une Black déchue par sa mère et Remus un marginal de la société de par sa lycanthropie. Mondingus Fletcher était un bon à rien à ses yeux et il ne servait qu'à grossir leurs rangs dérisoirement clairsemés.

Hermione songea un instant à Charlie et Bill. Ils étaient certes des Weasley mais chacun d'eux avait désormais une vie et un réseau de connaissances bien éloignés de ceux de leurs parents. Un appui à l'étranger, par l'intermédiaire de Charlie en Roumanie, n'était pas sans attraits. Peut être y avait-il moyen de créer un embranchement supplémentaire en contactant Viktor Krum. Cette idée lui plaisait aussi coucha-t-elle leurs noms sur papier. Pour ce qui était de l'aîné des Weasley, elle pensait pouvoir l'intégrer également à son idée ambitieuse. Au-delà d'être un puissant briseur de sorts, ce qui ne serait pas de trop pour aider les nouvelles recrues à soumettre leurs demeures truffées de magie noire à leur nouvelle allégeance, il était désormais lié aux Delacour. En effet, il fréquentait depuis plusieurs mois Fleur Delacour et l'annonce de leurs fiançailles avait été faite quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle médita plus longtemps sur le cas de Snape. Qu'il aurait été pratique de pouvoir le compter dans cette entreprise ! Mais son statut d'espion menaçait au contraire de faire chavirer tout le projet. Contrariée, Hermione ne coucha pas le nom de son professeur sur le papier. Elle pesta ensuite contre Maugrey Fol œil qui, trop inconstant et trop fidèle à Dumbledore, ne pouvait figurer parmi les candidats.

Hermione récapitula. Elle pouvait aisément convaincre Bill et Charlie, et Viktor ne serait pas plus malaisé à enrôler mais aucune chance pour que Kingsley, un des meilleurs partis, ne lui accorde du crédit. Elle n'était qu'une étudiante notable parmi une flopée d'excellents élèves peuplant le monde sorcier et son statut de née-moldue lui-même faisait d'elle un obstacle à son initiative utopique. Il lui fallait pourtant plus d'adultes pour mener à bien tout ceci. Bill, Viktor et Charlie étaient trop jeunes encore et n'accordaient pas de crédit suffisant à l'affaire. Elle n'était pas sûre non plus que Bill tente de mêler sa future belle-famille influente à leur association pour sa seule amitié. Il était loin d'être insensé. Dépitée, Hermione chercha dans l'entourage de ses camarades de classe, hors Ordre du Phénix, qui pourrait s'avérer utile. La grand-mère de Neville était de sang-pur mais sa haine contre tout ce qui avait attrait à Voldemort l'excluait. Elle risquait trop de manquer de compréhension envers ces jeunes hommes ou jeunes femmes qui n'avaient pas su s'enrôler dans la résistance alors que son fils et sa belle-fille avaient perdu la raison à cause de proches de leurs parents. Xenophilius Lovegood bien que journaliste passait auprès du plus grand nombre pour un illuminé.

La jeune étudiante soupira de lassitude. Elle avait besoin d'aide. Elle ne connaissait pas assez les familles sorcières influentes et les appuis qu'ils pouvaient lui apporter. Elle devait avoir avant toute chose un avis extérieur sur le sujet. Ses amis étaient trop jeunes et leurs proches tous trop occupés pour lui accorder de l'attention et s'investir dans l'examen d'une telle situation. Si seulement, comme Harry, elle avait un parrain ou une marraine sorciers qui l'écoutaient avec amour en lui laissant croire que tout ce qu'elle disait ou faisait était la chose la plus importante au milieu de cette guerre. Sirius avait pris Harry au sérieux, n'avait jamais douté de lui et avait presque toujours fourni des conseils avisés qui aurait pu épargner à Harry bien des tourments s'il les avait suivis. La jeune fille aux cheveux broussailleux sursauta. Bien sûr ! Il y avait toujours Sirius. Elle ne pouvait pas le compter comme un candidat aux accords au vu de sa situation précaire. Mais il connaissait toutes les familles de sang-purs, leurs faiblesses et leurs forces, il savait précisément comment pensaient les partisans de Voldemort et connaissait aussi quelles étaient les craintes des enfants issus de ces familles. De plus, l'héritier des Black serait tout disposé à l'aider, se sentant enfin utile à quelqu'un. C'était jouer avec son malheur que de se servir de ce raisonnement mais Hermione sentait que son accord avec Pansy ne tiendrait plus si elle ne pouvait lui offrir plus que quelques leçons particulières.

* * *

**/DMGG/DMGG/**

* * *

_Très cher Patmol, _

_Ma lettre risque de te paraître très étrange. Avant toute chose, sache que Harry se porte merveilleusement bien et que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter à son sujet. Certes, il subit toujours les tourments auxquels son histoire l'a attaché mais j'ose espérer qu'avec notre aide, à Ron et à moi, il surmonte les maux pour se concentrer sur ceux qu'il aime. _

_Le sujet de ce courrier est d'ordre confidentiel, aussi ne puis-je pas ouvertement développer les raisons qui m'ont poussée à te contacter. J'ai un grand projet auquel j'espère pouvoir t'associer et qui pourrait grandement aider à affaiblir Qui-tu-sais. Rassure-toi, je n'ai rien fait, jusque ici qui puisse me mettre en danger, tout ceci est encore théorique mais je pense être en bonne voie pour mener à bien ce projet. Je dois malheureusement avouer avoir quelques lacunes sur certains domaines que tu maîtrises bien et j'aimerais pouvoir en discuter de vive voix avec toi dès que possible. _

_A priori, la nomination de Dolores Ombrage au poste de Directrice n'a pas eu que du mauvais dans la mesure où le Ministère a annoncé, par son biais, que des vacances plus courtes entre Noël et les vacances d'été devaient être mises en place. Nous devrions donc venir passer quelques jour chez toi avec Harry et Ron en Mars. Inutile de harceler Harry sur ce grand projet, tu es la première personne à qui j'en parle et je pense que tu comprendras pourquoi lorsque nous aurons évoqué tout ceci. _

_Je dois veiller à ne pas prendre de retard dans mes révisions. _

_Porte toi bien._

_Hermione. _

L'animagus posa la lettre et ôta les lunettes rondes qu'il avait posées sur son nez et qui le vieillissaient singulièrement. Le désavantage d'avoir été enfermé treize ans à Azkaban était que sa vue avait singulièrement baissé à cause de l'obscurité ambiante. Il était intrigué par cette missive des plus surprenantes mais connaissant la jeune femme, il n'obtiendrait pas davantage d'explications avant leur fameux entretien. Il retenait seulement, et avec joie, qu'il reverrait son filleul et ses amis bientôt. Cette maison était certes moins sinistre depuis qu'il recevait les visites de Narcissa, mais elle n'était pas encore chaleureuse à proprement parler.

Depuis deux semaines sa cousine lui rendait visite presque un jour sur deux, en fonction de l'emploi du temps de son mari, et ensemble, ils s'attelaient à remettre en état la demeure sans pour autant la déposséder de ses artefacts les plus noirs. C'était bel et bien cette erreur qui avait été commise lors de la première rénovation du Square. Désormais, l'aristocrate et lui-même se contentaient de nettoyer les objets, de les déplacer mais sans les jeter ou les stocker à l'abri d'autrui. Narcissa lui avait appris qu'un objet maléfique se montrait particulièrement dangereux quand on niait son existence. Les craindre c'était leur donner plus de pouvoir encore. La maison semblait s'être apaisée un tant soit peu. Kreattur semblait par ailleurs moins désagréable et moins enclin à contourner ses ordres. Narcissa, tout en se montrant impérieuse, avait fait preuve de miséricorde à son égard et le vieil être difforme avait presque semblé en être touché. S'il mettait encore beaucoup de mauvaise volonté à exécuter ce que son maître lui demandait, du moins ne répondait-il plus.

Narcissa et lui-même avaient ainsi pu rénover correctement le salon et la cuisine, de même que le hall. En se montrant courtoise et en assurant à celle-ci qu'elle reprenait la maison en main et que son honorable fils Draco reprendrait les lieux à la mort de Sirius, la digne sorcière avait pu obtenir le silence définitif de Lady Black, pour le plus grand soulagement de son fils. Depuis, Sirius se contentait de montrer de toutes les manières possibles qu'il ne souhaitait plus détruire son héritage familial. Faute de l'apprécier à sa juste valeur, du moins permettait-il qu'il existe et cessait-il de le nier puérilement. Il avait essayé de contacter à nouveau le créateur du Square par le biais de la cheminée, comme Narcissa l'avait fait lors de sa première visite et bien que le Maître du Square ne lui ait pas adressé directement la parole, il n'avait pas cherché à l'insulter ou le malmener non plus. Il s'était contenté de tolérer sa présence et lors de la dernière tentative, il lui avait même donné accès à quelques souvenirs de l'érection de la maison. Sirius se souvenait de cet épisode comme d'un rêve qu'on commence peu à peu à oublier, par morceaux opaques et décousus. Mais il sentait que pas à pas, il accomplissait un très bon travail, grâce à Narcissa et ce qui avait été un accord un peu forcé de leurs deux côtés devenait progressivement un arrangement amical et désintéressé. Bien sûr, elle cherchait toujours à élever son fils au rang de Lord Black et Sirius ne cessait de vouloir se rendre utile et de faire un pied de nez à Dumbledore. Mais ils se parlaient et se côtoyaient sans contrainte et avec honnêteté.

Soudain, alors qu'il rêvassait dans son fauteuil devant la cheminée, celle-ci s'enflamma violemment et trois silhouettes en sortirent précipitamment. Il reconnut rapidement Molly Weasley, accompagnée de son mari et de leurs fils Percy. Ils étaient couverts de suie et quelques contusions parcouraient leurs bras et leurs visages. Sirius se jeta sur eux pour s'enquérir de leur état et ils lui expliquèrent brièvement, et un peu fiévreusement, que le Terrier avait été attaqué par une dizaine de mangemorts pendant que leur fils leur rendait visite. Celui-ci, secoué, restait prostré dans un fauteuil vers lequel le noble Black l'avait dirigé. Jusque ici, le troisième fils Weasley avait suivi aveuglément le Ministère et son déni du retour de Voldemort. Mais les événement de cette tardive soirée venaient de le détromper amèrement. Il sanglotait même désormais et Molly serait allée le consoler si Arthur ne l'avait pas retenue d'un bras. Sirius observa le regard échangé entre la mère et le fils et celle-ci tenta de se défaire de l'emprise de son mari. Mais Perceval la regarda droit dans les yeux et, encore larmoyant, asséna :

« Il a raison. Je ne mérite pas ton réconfort à l'heure qu'il est. ».

Tout s'organisa ensuite très vite. Tandis que Sirius, aidé de Molly, aménageait deux chambres : une pour elle et son époux et l'autre pour leur fils, Arthur contactait Dumbledore par cheminette et Percy somnolait dans son siège. Quand le propriétaire des lieux et la sorcière rousse redescendirent du deuxième étage pour regagner le salon, ils trouvèrent les deux autres Weasley terriblement agités. Arthur s'adressa à eux, la voix aiguë et le ton empressé :

« Poudlard est attaqué. Une cinquantaine de Mangemorts sont sur place. Dumbledore te charge de rester ici pour accueillir d'éventuels blessés. Percy, maintenant que tu es dans la confidence, tu restes là et tu aides ta mère. Snape a laissée une quantité impressionnante de potions de soins dans l'arrière-cuisine. Sirius, vous devez prévenir les autres membres de l'Ordre. Pour ma part, je me rends au Ministère. ». Molly objecta :

« Et les enfants ? » Arthur haussa les épaules.

« Dumbledore m'assure que les étudiants sont à l'abri mais les défenses du château céderont bientôt. Je me rendrai sur place en même temps que Kingsley et les aurors. Il est certain qu'il y aura une bataille. »

* * *

**/DMGG/DMGG/**

* * *

Tout avait commencé par des secousses. Il avait semblé à la population de l'immense château de Poudlard que les fondations de l'édifice vibraient et se fissuraient. Les murs vrombissaient, les poutres se pliaient et quelques roches de certains pans usés se détachaient subitement pour atterrir violemment sur le dallage qui se morcelait. Pourtant, lorsqu'on jetait un regard par l'une des larges baies de la Grande Salle ou qu'on levait les yeux vers le ciel, les protections semblaient toutes en place et aucune faille n'était apparente dans le rempart magique de la Grande École de Sorcellerie. Les professeurs avaient fini par se rassembler à l'extérieur, lançant une série de sorts visant à renforcer la muraille immatérielle mais sans succès. Celle-ci était érigée à son summum de concentration magique. Quelqu'un avait donc réussi à pénétrer le domaine sans briser l'immense bulle qui enveloppait la totalité de Poudlard.

Ce fut Pansy, prise d'un horrible doute, qui perça le mystère de l'offensive inexplicable. Elle se rua sur le professeur Snape et le pria, non sans une certaine anxiété, de la suivre en direction du lac. Cette simple parole avait tout déclenché. Dumbledore s'était brusquement rembrunit, et McGonagall avait juré noblement en invoquant les Fondateurs. La bulle de magie qui était renouvelée chaque début d'année par l'ensemble du personnel de l'établissement n'avait été pensée par tous que comme étant un mur contre les attaques frontales. Personne, pas même Dumbledore, ingénieux personnage au savoir ancestral, n'avait supposé une seule quoi que quiconque parvienne à envahir le château par ses fondations. Le lac était défendu par les créatures de l'eau, la Forêt Interdite par les Centaures et les Licornes mais les souterrains dépassaient parfois dans leur plus basse profondeur les limites magiques du domaine.

Par ailleurs, sachant très bien qu'il était possible de se cacher dans les îles fondatrices du Lac sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, Pansy imaginait que d'astucieux Mangemorts, parmi lesquels figuraient d'anciens élèves de l'école, avaient sans peine pu profiter de la magie ancienne des îlots pour créer des passages. En couplant ces repaires secrets à de puissants artefacts ou sorts noirs, on pouvait aisément acheminer une grande quantité de troupes sous le nez et à la barbe du puissant directeur de Poudlard et n'attaquer la population écolière qu'une fois toutes les forces réunies. Brièvement, la jeune femme expliqua ce qu'elle savait des îlots à son directeur de maison. Celui-ci transmit les informations à Dumbledore qui questionna la jeune serpentarde sur des points bien précis de la sécurité de ces îles.

Alors, la défense s'était organisée autant que possible face à ce genre de mauvaise surprise. L'Ordre du Phénix avait été mis au courant de cette intrusion inopinée. Les autorités avaient également été sommées de fournir des renforts. Dans un même temps, la résistance interne prenait forme. Les élèves des quatre premières années des différentes maisons furent conduits par les Préfets dans la Tour Serdaigle, la plus éloignée des fondations. Autour de celle-ci se tenaient les élèves de Cinquième Année, pour veiller, à l'aide se sortilèges de stabilisation et de sorts de renforcement, que le repaire était sauf, le tout sous la supervision du professeur Flitwick. Les Sixième Année, sous la direction du professeur McGonagall, parcouraient couloirs et salles à la recherche de toutes les statues afin de les éveiller et de les ramener au pied du Grand Escalier desservant tous les étages afin de préparer l'avancée dans les plus bas degrés de cet immense dédale. Enfin, les Septième Année, sous l'égide de Dumbledore, étaient réunis en groupes de trois et s'apprêtaient à intervenir sur le front en premier en cas de bataille rangée.

Le Professeur Snape était secrètement chargé de surveiller les élèves de sa maison, dont certains risquaient d'être tentés de rejoindre les assaillants au nom de liens de parenté proches. Il avait, pour l'aider dans cette tâche, Hagrid, dont la force physique pouvait être déterminante, et les 4 fantômes en chef du château. Le baron Sanglant était particulièrement concerné par la question et avait posté un fantôme de sa connaissance en compagnie de chaque année de serpentard pour être prévenu à temps d'une quelconque tentative de désertion. Dans son infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh préparait les lits, les potions, les bandages et les ustensiles dont elle aurait prioritairement besoin lorsque les premières victimes de cet affrontement lui seraient présentées.

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient tous trois en compagnie de leurs camarades de maison sur le parterre situé au sud de la Tour Serdaigle. Pour éviter les conflits et provocations intermaisons qui risquaient de se réveiller dans ce contexte tendu, les Gryffondor et les Serpentard étaient le plus éloigné possible les uns des autres, séparés par les factions Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Tous levaient leurs baguettes, pas un à la même hauteur, chacun ayant reçu un tronçon différent à renforcer. Harry était particulièrement tendu à l'idée de se trouver peut être en présence de Voldemort encore une fois. Ron paraissait plutôt apeuré. Il songeait que dans la Tour se trouvait Ginny dont la sécurité dépendait de leur réussite et que Fred et George seraient directement exposés en cas de combat. Hermione de son côté songeait aux conséquences de cette bataille dans le contexte actuel de la guerre, mais aussi sur l'implication des élèves de Serpentard qu'elle souhaitait rallier. Que l'Ordre et la Lumière vainquissent ou qu'ils perdissent, les fils et filles de mangemorts se devraient de choisir un camp. Il n'y avait plus de neutralité possible pour les Cinquième, Sixième et Septième années de cette maison.

Durant plus d'une demi-heure, il n'y eut que quelques soubresauts dans les constructions alentour mais pas de bruit d'explosion ou de cris angoissants. Apparemment, les assaillants, qui qu'ils soient, n'avaient pas encore attaqué de front. Puis, il y eut des bruits de rocs et de métal et ils en déduisirent que l'armée de statues était rentrée dans la bataille et tentait d'arrêter les intrus. Il y eut les premiers brouhahas de course et d'appels hauts lancés mais pas encore de manifestations d'effroi ou de douleur. Les cinquième année tentaient de garder leur bras immobile, visant leur bastion à défendre et chacun murmurait à intervalles réguliers les trois incantations nécessaires au maintien de la Tour. Une déflagration secoua le sol subitement et les déconcentra au point de faire vaciller la Tour et les cris apeurés des plus jeunes jaillirent par les fenêtres. Mais aussitôt, chacun se reprit sous les vociférations encourageantes du petit professeur de Sortilèges.

Ce fut la lumière dont les lueurs fusèrent jusqu'à eux qui les avertit du rapprochement de la horde de mangemorts. Seuls des rais traversaient l'air de mille couleurs possibles et on entendit le nom de sorts connus retentir sous les voûtes des couloirs à proximité. Certains des Septième Année ne maîtrisaient pas encore naturellement les informulés et ainsi devenaient des proies vulnérables bien que motivées et rapides. Sous les encouragements et indications de professeurs à proximité ou d'aurors fraîchement arrivés, les jeunes combattants enchaînaient les coups et parvenaient à s'en sortir malgré tout. On n'avait encore vu personne tomber autrement que pour se relever et chacun craignait le moment où un cri effroyable annoncerait le premier mort.

Tout à coup, et alors que les vaillants Cinquième Année tenaient bon malgré les bruits inquiétants du combat qui se rapprochaient, Nymphadora Tonks surgit dans le carré d'herbe entourant la Tour et héla le gobelin qui les dirigeait :

« Professeur Flitwick ! Il nous faut absolument le renfort des Cinquième ! » le petit professeur pâlit fortement et après avoir dégluti et hoché la tête il pointa sa baguette en direction des arcades du cloître d'entrée situé tout prêt. Aussitôt, les colonnes se tordirent et fusionnèrent entre elles pour finir par se détacher du couloir qu'elles ajouraient et après de grands bruits de rocs qui s'entrechoquent, elles prirent la forme de trois bonhommes géants sans visage seulement reconnaissables à leurs différents bras, comme des tentacules. Aussitôt, les trois impressionnantes masses vinrent se poser contre la paroi de la Tour et leurs bras se posèrent à différents étages pour la redresser. Flitwick intima à ses élèves de baisser leurs baguettes et de rejoindre la jeune auror pour rallier le champ de bataille. Impressionnés, les quarante élèves présents admirèrent un instant cette création de main de sorcier qui maintenait la Tour intacte en suivant ses mouvements, sous la maîtrise seule d'un sorcier puissant. Ils détournèrent leurs yeux de ce spectacle ahurissant et suivirent la jeune femme à petites foulées.

Harry rattrapa le premier la jeune auror et lui saisit le bras :

« Tonks ! Qu'allons-nous devoir faire ? » La métamorphmage leur fit signe à tous de se mettre à couvert dans une petite salle où ils se retrouvèrent serrés pour murmurer fiévreusement. Dans un coin de la salle de cour désaffectée se tenait le Baron Sanglant, dardant son œil sur le groupe de serpentards resserrés sur eux mêmes. Nymphadora prit la parole et les fit tous taire autant pour qu'ils l'écoutent que pour qu'ils gardent leur sang froid.

« Il est impératif que chacun ici garde son calme et que nous respections tous quelques règles élémentaires de base pour que personne ne soit blessé et que votre ralliement soit une véritable aide et non une embûche pour les sorciers plus anciens que vous allez devoir assister. Votre mission est simple et ne changera guère de ce que vous effectuiez avec le professeur Flitwick. Il y a un important combat dans la Grande Salle auxquels prennent part les Septième Année avec les aurors et des... alliés... importants de l'école. » Harry, Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard entendu. Le premier ordre du Phénix était presque une légende auprès de la plupart des élèves. Nul besoin pour le moment d'annoncer sa résurrection.

« Vous allez être groupés à un élève de Sixième Année et vous aurez en charge la défense d'un de vos camarades de Septième Année. Je crois savoir que vous maîtrisez tous le stupefix, le désarmement et le maléfice du saucisson. Le sort de confusion serait également le bienvenu. Vous vous contenterez de couvrir les arrières du Septième Année en duo. En aucun cas je ne veux en voir un seul d'entre vous entrer dans le cœur du combat. Vous vous placerez à dix mètres derrière les combattants. Il faudra être rapide et observateur mais en aucun cas se montrer téméraire, est-ce bien clair ? » Tous hochèrent la tête, graves pour la plupart, tremblants pour d'autres et réjouis pour certains.

Quittant leur refuge pour un court instant, Tonks les dirigea jusqu'à une salle un peu plus grande dans laquelle les attendaient les Sixième Année en compagnie de Bill Weasley. L'aîné de la famille de belettes était connu comme étant un puissant briseur de sorts, aussi sa présence ne suscita pas plus de surprise que cela. Il leur répéta les mêmes recommandations que Nymphadora et les tria par paires avec un Sixième Année. Draco se sentit infiniment soulagé lorsqu'on le plaça en compagnie d'un serdaigle. Leurs deux jeunes guides avaient pris soin de regrouper les binômes en tenant compte de trois règles : ne pas allier deux personnes d'une même maison ensemble, ne pas les faire veiller sur une personne de leur maison et ne pas impliquer un Gryffondor avec un Serpentard. La prudence et la clairvoyance étaient de mise. Une dernière recommandation leur fut faite et Bill et Tonks les dirigèrent cette fois dans la Grande Salle, confiant la supervision de la défense à Remus Lupin, leur ancien professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal.

Hermione et la jeune Poufsouffle avec qui elle devait composer, étaient chargées de défendre une Serdaigle particulièrement avancée dans la ligne ennemie qui se profilait aux deux tiers de la Grande Salle. Elles restaient le plus possible cachées derrière les tables ou bancs renversés et se contentaient de désarmer ou de rendre confus les adversaires de leur protégée. Celle-ci maîtrisait parfaitement les informulés et avait réussi à mettre en déroute deux mangemorts depuis qu'elles avaient commencé à assurer sa protection. Aucun des étudiants ne cherchait à tuer qui que ce soit. Ils se contentaient d'étourdir, d'immobiliser un assaillant en le blessant ou le ficelant. Une fois le sujet maîtrisé, l'un des deux protecteurs courait chercher la baguette magique du prisonnier et la remettait au Professeur Lupin, assisté d'un auror en formation qui conduisait les prisonniers dans une salle spéciale ou trois agents du gouvernement et un auror s'occupaient de les identifier et de les surveiller. Et le combat reprenait inéluctablement. Cette combinaison des forces et des alliances tournaient pour le moment plutôt en faveur de la Lumière qui comptabilisait un certain nombre de prisonniers.

Hermione n'avait pas le temps de se préoccuper du sort de ses amis même si elle essayait au moins de localiser Harry pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas devenu une cible de choix repéré par l'un des mangemorts. De temps en temps, elle le voyait sauter d'abri en abri et même une fois, elle croisa le cerf de son patronus qui cavalait après un mangemort en fuite. Tous les membres de l'AD qui avaient appris à maîtriser le sort de patronus dans l'année s'en servaient dès que possible. Cette magie pure et puissante était inconnue des mages noirs étant donné qu'elle avait trait à la magie blanche que la plupart de ceux ci reniaient. Le fox terrier de Ron la fit même tomber en se jetant dans ses pieds et lui permit ainsi d'éviter un maléfice à la couleur grise inquiétante qui lui était destiné. Elle remercia autant son ami qu'elle le blâma de cette attention dans la mesure où en veillant sur elle, il laissait son protégé sans surveillance. Toutefois, le Serdaige que Ron devait couvrir ne sortait guère de derrière un rideau où il avait trouvé refuge. Le rouquin enrageait de voir ce poltron se cacher alors qu'il ne souhaitait que venir au secours de ses frères qui enragés, étaient chacun aux prises d'un mangemort redoutable dans un terrible duel.

Du côté des serpentards, le combat n'était pas des plus aisés. Vincent Crabbe avait dévié un sort dirigé contre un mangemort et avait aussitôt été tiré en arrière par Bill Weasley qui le ramenait à la Tour Serdaigle pour qu'il soit enfermé avec les plus jeunes. Voyant cela, aucun des autres élèves dont les parents se trouvaient probablement en face ne chercha à défendre l'assaillant. Ils avaient tous conscience qu'une prise de parti aussi explicite leur vaudrait seulement d'être éloignés des combats. Blaise Zabini pour sa part ne craignait pas de sortir de son rôle d'arrière-garde pour foncer dans la mêlée. Sa mère n'avait jamais épousé de mangemort et par conséquent, quiconque s'attaquait à son école était nécessairement son ennemi. Il avait rejoint un groupe de Septième Années qui était aux prises avec le loup Greyback, soutenant trois aurors qui tentaient de le maîtriser. Le professeur Lupin le héla pour qu'il reprenne son poste mais le jeune métisse, n'en ayant cure, persista et agaça le loup-garou sauvage qui effrayait tant ses camarades par des sorts de découpe mineurs.

Théodore Nott, dont le père était un mangemort, n'avait pas tenu compte de l'allégeance familiale, et s'était élancé à la poursuite de Blaise dans l'idée de lui venir en aide. Il avait été assommé par Nymphadora Tonks qui reculait vivement pour éviter un jet de flamme incanté par McNair qui combattait visage découvert. Bill Weasley, dos à dos avec elle, avait regardé l'adolescent glisser au sol et l'avait poussé sous une table, à l'abri. Alors qu'il se rapprochait encore de Tonks, repoussé par son adversaire, il lui souligna :

« Tu n'es pas réellement maladroite. Qui sait ce qui serait arrivé à ce gosse si son père l'avait vu défendre un traître-à-son-sang ? » Ils se sourirent et continuèrent de se battre farouchement. Par moments, Bill se rapprochait de Fred ou de George pour leur prêter main forte et allait rassurer Ron pour qu'il ne se laisse pas gagner par l'inquiétude. Le jeune briseur de sorts dardait aussi son œil aguerri sur les plus jeunes des serpentards dont la défense était un peu molle et qui cherchaient visiblement à ne pas prendre parti en trahissant d'un côté ou de l'autre. Il espérait qu'il y aurait plus de Théo Nott que de Vincent Crabbe dans ces promotions de Septième, Sixième et Cinquième années.

Alors qu'il tirait par le col un mangemort qu'il venait de désarmer, l'un des Carrow, mais qui du frère ou de la sœur il n'en savait rien, il aperçut un grand mangemort tirer une élève de Cinquième Année par les cheveux pour la sortir de la Grande Salle. Il fit léviter son prisonnier jusqu'à Remus Lupin, passa devant celui-ci en l'avertissant qu'il allait aider une élève et se jeta hors du château à la poursuite du fuyard et de sa prisonnière. Il entendit dans son dos les pas précipités de trois individus qui le pistaient. Il se retourna assez pour reconnaître son petit frère et ses deux meilleurs amis qui, baguettes en main, jouaient les renforts. C'était une sale idée devoir veiller sur eux en même temps que de mener à bien un sauvetage mais les trois gryffondor ne seraient de toute manière en sécurité nulle part. L'otage du mangemort se débattait furieusement et griffait ou mordait les jambes de son assaillant. Ce comportement fit changer son opinion à Bill qui avait d'abord cru qu'il s'agissait d'un parent tentant d'éloigner son enfant du cœur du combat. Visiblement, il s'agissait plutôt d'un kidnapping orchestré par Voldemort. Était-ce l'une de ses récentes recrues ? Le Lord Noir avait-il lancé l'assaut afin de rallier de force les nouvelles générations ?

Le Mangemort et sa victime se dirigeaient non sans mal vers le Lac Noir. L'assaillant avait repéré Bill et lui lançait des sorts par moments. Celui-ci les détournait ou les évitait et tentait de ne pas courir en ligne droite pour se protéger mais cela lui faisait perdre du terrain sur ceux qu'il pistait. Tout à coup, un mur de feu s'érigea devant lui et Bill dut piler pour ne pas s'enfoncer dans les flammes. Son arrêt brusque permit à Hermione, Harry et Ron de le rejoindre. Il leur demanda de regagner le château mais face à leur refus, il n'insista pas. L'obstination en cet instant pouvait leur faire défaut. Hermione semblait très agitée et cherchait un moyen de contourner la muraille scintillante qui menaçait de les dévorer. Ses deux camarades semblaient bien moins déterminés qu'elle à intervenir dans cet enlèvement qui après tout concernait une serpentarde qui apparemment avait toujours manifesté à leur égard cruauté et aversion. Elle avait insultée Hermione à plusieurs reprises et poussé Draco Malfoy à s'en prendre à Harry bien souvent. Alors que Ron se plaignait de ce dévouement pour cette « crevarde de Parkinson » Hermione explosa d'un seul coup et lui asséna une claque monumentale. Bill regarda son cadet, éberlué, alors que Harry tentait de calmer Hermione.

« Je comprends que tu sois déconcerté que je vienne en aide à Pansy. J'ai omis de vous raconter certains événements cette année et je m'en repends aujourd'hui mais s'il vous plaît croyez moi, aider Pansy aujourd'hui est réellement une question de vie ou de mort et peut changer beaucoup de choses dans le déroulement futur de cette guerre. » Face à cette tirade, les deux garçons se turent et Bill, qui avait réussi à calmer le flux de flammes sur une cinquantaine de centimètres dans cet obstacle redoutable, les guida à travers le feu pour atteindre les rives du lac. Là, un petit animal scintillant s'acharnait sur le mangemort qui avait lâchée la jeune fille et se tenait à quatre ou cinq mètres d'elle. Hermione poussa un cri victorieux « Elle a réussi ! » et s'élança jusqu'à la prisonnière, allongée, qui tremblait.

Pansy vit Granger arriver au travers du voile de ses larmes. Elle ne souhaitait pas montrer à la Gryffondor dans quel état de faiblesse elle se trouvait mais ses yeux refusaient de se taire et le flot ne tarissait pas. L'autre jeune fille se laissa tomber à genoux à côté d'elle et chercha à déterminer où elle était blessée. Pansy gardait ses deux mains fermement ancrées sur son ventre et Granger peina à les repousser pour observer l'entaille qui ouvrait son corps de l'embrasure de son t-shirt à la frontière de son pantalon. Hermione jura et asséna une série de sorts veillant à stopper l'écoulement du sang. Elle héla quelqu'un derrière elle et un grand rouquin au style capillaire répréhensible apparut dans son champ de vision et lui murmura des paroles rassurantes. Il avait un air de famille avec la belette qui insupportait tant Draco et Pansy songea qu'il devait faire partie de son immense fratrie. Elle entendit le briseur de sorts marmonner un « sort de découpe amélioré » et jurer contre un deuxième sort qui avait visiblement été lancé pour empêcher quiconque de la soigner. Pansy ignorait comment un tel sort agissait mais elle comprit que cela impliquait l'impossibilité de faire cesser l'hémorragie.

Sous le coup d'un urgence nouvelle, elle agrippa la jupe de Granger et lui souffla fébrilement :

« L'abrisseau c'est toi et l'automne c'est Weasley. Potter est l'éclair et tous trois vous mourrez si Crabbe, Greengrass et Goldstein réussissent la mission que le Lord Noir leur a confiée. » Hermione fronça d'abord les sourcils et en reconnaissant les fragments du mystérieux message codé de Pansy elle hocha la tête, tentant de ne rien oublier de ce que la brune lui révélait. Harry et Ron se regardèrent et regardèrent Pansy. Bill, perdu, tenta de raisonner tout le monde :

« Il faut l'amener à Pomfresh de toute urgence. » Hermione hocha la tête mais à ce moment là Pansy tendit son doigt en direction d'elle, comme l'accusant de quelque chose. Elle hoquetait et ses yeux étaient démesurément ouverts. Hermione était figée par l'effroi et ce fut Ron, qui le premier, comprit ce qui se passait en tant qu'arachnophobe, il annonça en tremblant :

« Elle s'est fait piquer ! » Hermione regarda alors le bout de l'index que Pansy tendait sous son nez et vit le minuscule dard formant un point noir dans la pulpe du doigt.

Ron, tout à sa phobie des bêtes à huit pattes, cherchait frénétiquement l'animal inculpé et finalement, après un cri soulagé, il bafouilla :

« Ce n'est qu'une fourmi... » A ce cri, Hermione localisa la bête indiquée par le rouquin qui était passée du bras de Pansy à sa jupe, et l'écrasa entre ses deux doigts. À ce moment là, l'animal, loin de mourir comme tout être compressé à l'extrême entre deux poussées fatales, se mit à grossir et à gonfler, et sembla d'un coup éclater pour révéler le corps d'une adolescente dans son uniforme de Poudlard. Pansy, dont les forces diminuaient, réussit à se redresser sur ses coudes pour fixer la nouvelle venue avec haine. Harry laissa échapper un « Greengrass ? » interrogatif et pointa sa baguette sur elle. Celle-ci recula vivement jusqu'au mangemort toujours aux prises avec le patronus de Pansy qui commençait toutefois à faiblir. De son côté, Bill s'était redressé pour s'occuper du mangemort, confiant à Ron et Hermione la mission de ramener Pansy à Poudlard.

Daphné Greengrass lança un sort qui aspira le patronus au moment où celui-ci arrachait un cri et son masque au mangemort malmené. Alors apparut le visage de Lucius Malfoy, furax, qui fixait Pansy et les nouveaux venus avec hargne. Il s'en prit à Pansy en lui crachant au visage, vociférant : « traître à ton sang ! ». L'adolescente se redressa encore, troublant davantage encore sa blessure d'où s'écoula un flot de sang plus important. Cela eut le mérite de faire sourire l'aristocrate, convaincu qu'il était d'avoir touchée à mort cette traîtresse. Il se tourna vers Daphné qui observait les événements avec un intérêt vif et vorace.

« Vos informations étaient exactes ma chère. Le Lord sera fier de vous quand il saura que vous avez participé à la capture de Potter en plus de la mort d'une félonne. » Harry se tendit, s'attendant à ce que le Lord Noir apparaisse à tout moment. Ils braquèrent tous deux leurs baguettes sur les sorciers de l'Ordre, clairement dans une sale posture. Ron et Hermione étaient handicapés par le soutien qu'ils apportaient à Pansy. Harry était trop craintif de l'implication de Voldemort dans les événements et Bill préoccupé à l'idée d'exposer les trois plus jeunes.

Alors que le premier sort jaillissait de la baguette de Lucius Malfoy, une grande lumière bleue tirant sur le clair jaillit entre Bill et Harry et fonça sur lui. Se regroupant en une masse imposante et fine, le faisceau prit l'apparence d'une sorcière à quatre bras dont les deux inférieurs s'occupèrent d'étrangler Daphné Greengrass et les deux membres supérieurs interceptèrent le sort de Lucius Malfoy pour lui renvoyer. Il poussa un cri strident et l'on vit sa peau comme rongée par un acide brûlant s'enlever par couches successives de son visage, fumant et crépitant. Le sorcier se lança immédiatement un contre-sort et l'invasion cutanée stoppa instantanément mais ne se résorba pas, laissant en travers de son visage si élégant une large marque boursouflée et rouge toute suintante. Daphné Greengrass, aux pieds de Malfoy, agrippa sa robe de mangemort et le sorcier prit alors la décision de transplaner. Il disparut dans la nuit tombante et aussitôt la sorcière de lumière s'éteignit. Harry et Bill se retournèrent pour constater que c'étaient Pansy et Hermione qui l'avaient invoquée. À leurs questions muettes, Hermione marmonna faiblement :

« Un patronus collectif. » Ron, hébété, ne pouvait que tenir mollement d'un des coudes de Pansy dans ses mains.

Ils sortirent tous de leur torpeur alors que Pansy toussait et se mettait à cracher du sang. Bill tenta à nouveau de mener à bien son projet de la conduire à l'Infirmerie mais elle fit non de la tête et chercha à parler.

« C'est trop tard pour moi et Pomfresh aura d'autres patients qui nécessitent réellement ses soins. Granger, je ne peux pas te révéler grand chose de plus qui puisse vous aider à combattre ce taré qui nous tient tous par nos familles. Protégez les parents et les enfants vous suivront. Greengrass devait être la Fourmi. Non pas que des Gryffondors comme vous se doutent de qui est la Fourmi. En bref, la Fourmi collectait et publiait des informations sur tous les élèves de Poudlard dans un journal secret lu par quelques privilégiés. Je pense qu'en cherchant dans les affaires de Greengrass vous trouverez l'artefact qui renfermait tout son savoir. Remettez le à Dumbledore ou à Snape. Eux seuls parviendront sûrement à vaincre les maléfices anciens qu'elle aura utilisés pour protéger ses secrets. »

Elle marqua une pause car son discours l'éprouvait et que ses phrases étaient de plus en plus hachées et incompréhensibles. Puis, elle ne put plus parler et toussa, cracha, et convulsa. Bill, qui sentait que la fin était proche, tenta d'éloigner Hermione qui la serrait farouchement dans ses bras, ayant repoussé Ron qui restait passivement spectateur de même que Harry, de la tragique scène qui se jouait. Un cercle de magie instinctive jaillit de la jeune gryffondor et frappa Bill assez fort pour qu'il soit projeté en arrière. Il fut donc contraint d'attendre en regardant les deux jeunes filles recroquevillées l'une contre l'autre. Enfin, Hermione tendit l'oreille tout contre la bouche de Pansy, ses cheveux caressant les joues de la mourante, alors que celle-ci parvenait à lui chuchoter :

« Hermione, vous devez faire quelque chose pour moi. Sauvez Draco. Même s'il refuse. Sauvez le. » Elle répéta encore deux ou trois fois qu'il fallait absolument le sauver et après un ultime soubresaut elle cessa de bouger, et Hermione la serra plus fort, déposant un baiser sur sa joue et fermant ses yeux à l'aide d'une de ses mains. »

Alors que l'aube se levait avec le chant léger des oiseaux, les quatre sorciers, Bill tenant le corps de Pansy dans ses bras, prirent le chemin du retour vers le château. Ils atteignirent les degrés menant au cloître d'entrée alors que de nombreux élèves sortaient, indemnes, en compagnie d'aurors et de membres de l'Ordre. Quelqu'un annonça :

« On les a eus ! Ils sont tous partis et nous avons fait plein de prisonniers ! ». Puis, on vit que Bill Weasley portait quelqu'un et que ce quelqu'un semblait mort. On demanda le nom, la maison et quelqu'un demanda qui l'avait tuée. Draco Malfoy fendit la foule pour rejoindre les Gryffondors et aidé de Goyle et Millicent Bullstrode, ils prirent le corps dans leurs bras. Blaise et Théodore les rejoignirent aussi, cherchant à voir le visage de Pansy eux aussi. Bill hésita mais Ron ne lui laissa pas de répit et asséna :

« C'est Lucius Malfoy qui l'a tuée. » Au son de sa voix, accusatrice, et de ses yeux, plantés dans ceux de Draco Malfoy, des murmures s'élevèrent. Des exclamations étouffées parcoururent les rangs mais Blaise, Théo et Grégory fusillaient du regard quiconque oserait s'approcher de Draco pour le menacer. Puis Draco tira le corps inerte de Pansy à lui et fendant la foule, la porta seul jusque dans leur salle commune.

* * *

**/DMGG/DMGG/**

* * *

Les serpentards rejoignirent la salle commune et Snape, Dumbledore et Pomfresh s'y rendirent à leur tour après avoir recueilli le témoignage de Ron Harry, Hermione et Bill. Ils trouvèrent l'élève abattue allongée sur le plus grand des canapés de la salle commune. À son chevet se trouvait Draco Malfoy qui se leva et s'éloigna à l'arrivée des adultes. Personne ne lui adressa la parole ou ne l'accusa ouvertement mais tous les regards convergeaient vers lui, lourds, pesants, significatifs. Même les adultes zyeutaient de son côté, ne souhaitant pourtant pas l'interroger pour le moment. Draco rejoignit son dortoir et pénétra dans la salle de bain. Il se regarda longtemps dans la glace. Il avait des traces de poussière, de brûlures et des égratignures de ci de là sur les joues, le front, le bout du nez. Ses vêtements étaient plein de plis irréguliers, déchirés même par endroits. Et sa chemise blanche était entièrement couverte du sang de Pansy qui, même après sa mort, avait continué de s'écouler de son corps. Il était presque sûr que son père lui, n'avait pas reçue une seule goutte sur son immonde robe noire.

Le bruit de la poignée le tira de ses pensées et il vit dans le reflet de la glace Grégory qui entrait. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et resta adossé à celle-ci. Il semblait écouter si quelqu'un l'avait suivi mais regardait Draco fixement. Au bout d'un moment, Draco demanda :

« Si je ralliais l'Ordre du Phénix, tu me suivrais ? » Aune surprise dans les yeux de Grégory. Aucune répulsion non plus. Il hocha lentement la tête et Draco soupira, soulagé, puis entreprit de se déshabiller pour se laver.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

**Notes de Fin :**

-A la base, ce chapitre devait arriver plus tard dans l'histoire. Mais finalement, je me suis dit que ça ne servait absolument à rien de meubler avec du vide jusqu'à atteindre ce point d'orgue. Est-ce que la tournure vous a choquée ? Auriez-vous aimé y être mieux préparés ? Que ressentez vous à l'issue de ce chapitre fatal ?

-Encore une fois, la félonne est un terme qui ici peut désigner plusieurs personnages.

-Je reviens brièvement sur le retard de publication. Je suis navrée de ne pas avoir su tenir les délais. Je pense, au vu de la complexité des événements se trouvant dans la deuxième partie du chapitre, que vous comprenez pourquoi j'ai peiné. En espérant que vous me pardonnerez et que cela ne vous empêche pas d'apprécier la fanfiction à sa juste valeur. Et que vous lirez la suite aussi :P

* * *

_**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour émettre votre avis ou poser des questions, quoique ce soit, et à mettre en follow cette fic pour recevoir les notifications ou en favorite si vous voulez offrir de nouveaux lecteurs à Draco et Grégory (et Pansy, et Lucius, et Hermione, et Millicent, et La Fourmi) ;)**_

* * *

On va arrêter les frais avec les prédictions de date de publication. Je n'en mets pas pour le moment. A titre indicatif, je sais ce que contiendra le chapitre suivant, mais je ne sais pas combien de temps il me faudra pour tout mettre par écrit, corriger et publier.


End file.
